Moroha Katana
by Kaline Reine
Summary: A lonely girl, who could feel nothing but emptiness in her life, ever since that day. A man who was forced to make a desperate choice in order to protect her. Can they overcome their hatred long enough to love? ItachiXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)  
Story # 0001  
by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added amny ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal.**

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them.**

**Chapter 1:**

Rain. It had been raining outside all day. She was bored. But it was not out of boredom that her mind drifted back to him... The one with the dazzling coal-colored eyes, and handsome, flawless face. He was gorgeous. And she felt slightly greedy for wanting him all to herself.

But the rain and her boredom were not to blame. Even on the most busy of days, when her head was crowded full of things to think about... Her mind would always drift back to him. He was perfect for her.

_'Too bad I'm not perfect...'_ Sakura thought, as she laid around her empty house. Today was going to suck. She could already feel it. _'Stupid big forehead... I wish it would go away.'_

There came a sudden knocking at her door. No one else was home, as her parents had stepped out for a bit. She didn't know or care where they had gone. But it was up to her to see to the latest intruder into her home. If that's what the person on the other side of the drab brown wood turned out to be.

Sakura didn't bother to ask who it was. Her pink hair swayed around her, as she walked through the small house. "Oh, it's you..."

It was the boy she'd been thinking of. Uchiha Sasuke. There really were no other descriptive words for such a person. He was perfect in every possible way. At least to her he was. He had his vices, just like any other person.

"Sakura-san," He bowed his head slightly in greeting. "Are you busy?"

"No, I'm not doing anything. It's nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun! We don't have school today... So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I wanted to see if you can come over."

"Sure," She picked up her Ninja bag that was buy the door, and left with him, knowing her parents wouldn't care.

She and Sasuke had become friends. It had been that way since they were small. Unfortunately, Yamanaka Ino wa his friend too. Ino, with her light blonde hair, her ugly blue eyes, and her annoying face... At least that's how it was to Sakura. And yet somehow, she was friends with the other girl. Though they were sort of rivals.

But Ino wasn't here today. It was Saturday, and they didn't have classes at the Ninja Academy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ever since that first day, when the pink-haired little girl had followed her crush to his house, she had been invited over more and more. His parents were quite taken by her. His older brother was a very impotant person. Supposedly, he was an ANBU black op. and that's why he wasn't home very much.

When he was there, Sakura was never invited over. Sasuke spent all of his time with his older brother. They would train together, just the two of them. Sakura didn't understand it completely, but she guessed it was a brotherly bonding type thing. She'd never had any siblings, so she didn't know what that was like.

Finally, one day he came in the house when she was there.

"So this must be the girl I've heard so much about," A tall man with long dark hair, and a face like Sasuke's came in through the front door. The only difference was that he was older, taller, and had two lines running along his face.

"Hai," Sakura blushed. "I'm friends with Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan, right?" Itachi took her small hand in his and kissed it.

She giggled, and he smiled at her. She was so cute with her pink hair, and her adorable red bandana woven through it. Itachi had never seen such a beautiful girl. But he realized that she was just that, a little girl, and he should keep his distance.

Still, it was nice to know that Sasuke had friends. He continued on, to his room, not looking back. He didn't catch the hateful glare that Sasuke had cast at his back, as he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had been inviting Sakura over to his house less and less. They were still friends, but it didn't feel like they were best friends anymore. She was kind of saddened by it.

But then his older brother, Itachi, started asking her to come over. And sometimes Mikoto and Fugaku, their parents, would invite her to their home. The whole family seemed quite fond of the delightful child Haruno Sakura had turned out to be. Her own parents didn't seem to mind it either.

"Sakura-chan," Itachi asked her, when she was in their living room, wacthing cartoons with Sasuke. "Do you want to come to the lake with me? Otouto, you can come too."

"No thanks," Sasuke turned back around, trying to focus fully on the television in front of them. He was silently hoping that Sakura would say no. But he would never confront her about it. He was too afraid of rejection.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's older brother. All kitte kids thought the big kids were cool, of course. It was no different here. "Of course I'll come. Let's go, Sasuke-kun! Don't be such a spoiled little brat."

"If he doesn't want to come," Itachi held her hand, and led her outside. "Then he doesn't have to."

The more time she spent with Itachi, the colder Sasuke became to both of them. Though from time to time, he would still vie for attention from both of them.

Althought their time together had been completely innocent so far, Itachi realized what was happening. Could he really be falling in love with the girl? She was adorable, but... He knew there was such an age difference between them. If he did anything with her, though she was definetely a match for him when it came to mental maturity, it would be considered pedophilia.

He knew he would have to wait for her, before they could be together. Itachi was so sure that she liked him too. Sakura almost had to. They were starting even more time together than she spent with Sasuke. And he was just happy to be a part of her life, for now. Every moment they spent together was pure happiness, for both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the back of his mind, each time he was with his little princess, as he had come to refer to her in his mind only, certain thoughts would bother him. Itachi would think of evil things he could do... But he knew that no matter how cold and black his heart was, he could never bring himself to hurt Sakura.

_'But Madara-san...'_

Itachi would get lost in other thoughts from time to time. There were things in this world that he could not help. He knew that Sakura's crush on Sasuke was beyond his control. And the ancient founder of the Uchiha clan was telling him of evil things that should be done, and of the war that was to come.

If the Uchiha clan waged war on Konoha, there was no doubt that Sakura would be killed. And Itachi couldn't have that. If Konoha waged war on the Uchiha clan, Sasuke would be killed. There had to be another way.

_'There is a way out of this... Peace can be achieved. I'll just have to try harder,'_ He convinced himself. _'I can talk them out of it. And I can talk Konoha out of their plans too. Then everything will be fine.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was obvious that Sakura still held her old feelings for Sasuke. She saw his older brother as a friend. She saw Sasuke as a friend too. But she'd known Sasuke himslef longer, so of course she was closer to him than Itachi. It all made sense in the mind of an eight year old.

"Sasuke-kun..." She told him one day when they were coloring pictures in the living room floor of the Uchiha household. "I love you."

Itachi had heard everything. He was sitting on the couch, working on some plans for his ANBU team.

Sasuke glared at her. "No you don't. Shut up."

Sakura's little greenish-blue eyes had gotten so watery after that... Itachi felt bad for her. He truly wanted them to be together. Even if he would have liked to have her to himself, Sasuke was in the same age group. There were older girls that he should be interested in.

"I mean as a friend," Sakura covered up her lie. "We'll always be friends, right Sasuke-kun."

He smiled at her then. "Right Sakura."

The two kept coloring their pictures together, without any more arguments. Itachi smiled. That was so sweet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, how was it so far? I hope this is interesting to you! It's been a while since I've done any ItaSaku fics. I promise this will be a good story if you give it a chance. There is slight SasuSaku, but mostly it's onesided. ^_^ Don't worry. I think I did a pretty good job of setting up a back story. It gets better, I promise. I know it's kind of a complicated love triangle.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)  
Story # 0001  
by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added amny ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal.**

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them.**

**Chapter 2:**

Every day that he was busy, all his mind could think about was her. The delightful little girl with the pink cherry hair... She was so sweet, so innocent... So pure. He wanted her.

But in the back of his mind, every moment he spent with her was torture. All that Itachi could think about, was how it was only temporary. Of how soon it would have to end, and he would never see her again. Sakura had claimed his. Every second they spent together, he fell deeper and deeper in love with her.

_'But at least I am smart enough to realize the feeling for what it is,'_ He reasoned with himself. '_We were able to enjoy one another's company while it lasted...'_

He was only thankful that she was not an Uchiha. At least he didn't have to kill her. Soon he would kill everyone else that was supposed to mean something to him. And what would she think of him then?

Sakura looked up to the Uchiha prodigy, as it was. His little brother, Sasuke, looked up to him too. But he was her hero. What would she do when she saw that it was all a lie? That her hero, the one that she idolized, was a murderer? He shuddered at the thought. He wanted her to worship him, as she always had, not think of him in that way.

He would see her one last time before that day came. He would have to make it count.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke, Itachi!" Mikoto called. "Sakura-chan is here to see you!"

"Oh hi," Sasuke grabbed her by the arm, and tugged her to the den, where the two would usually always play together.

He glared at his big brother when he came around the corner. Sakura looked at him. She got butterflies in her stomach the instant that he was in the room with her. She never got them with Sasuke, and that felt strange to her. It made her wonder why...

"Sakura-chan," He ruffled her hair, just as he often did Sasuke's. "I have to leave for a mission today. I probably won't be back for a long time. I've already talked to Sasuke about it..."

"When will you be back?" Curious eyelashes fluttered around green eyes immediately following her sentence.

"As soon as I can," He told her, knowing that it was a lie. "I will come back for you."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him strangely when he said that. She blinked in confusion, not quite understanding the depth that lurked just beyond his words.

Itachi smiled, and kissed her forehead, just as he always did when saying goodbye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His face was passive, emotionless, as he was killing all of them off. One at a time, his katana swatted them down like flies. Itachi felt no remorse for what he was doing. Not in the least. He was like a trained animal. Vicious, and wanting only to accomplish his goal.

His little brother was still training at the Ninja Academy. He had planned it this way. Sasuke wouldn't know anything about it, until the last minute. Then it would be too late for him to escape.

He'd already killed everyone. Only one more person was left to go, and that was Sasuke. He had to kill him too. He was an Uchiha, after all. And they all had to erradicated. That was his mission. There was no other way to avoid war, and ensure the safety of the Leaf Village. If there was a war, the Uchiha's would have killed everyone in Konoha. That included Sakura.

But Itachi had no time to think of anything, as he turned from his parents' cold corpses. He heard the door to the main room opening, and he knew there was only one person it could be.

"Nii-san?" Big wide eyes looked up at him in shock. "What's going on? Why is everyone-" His attitude changed when he looked into Itachi's eyes. There was the Mangekyou Sharingan. And he used it to show Sasuke all the horrifying things that he had done.

_'I'm a terrible person for doing this,'_ He thought. _'But I can't kill him. I know I supposed to, but he didn't even know there was going to be a war. I have to find a way to warn him.'_

All his efforts were in vain. All this did was scare the boy, as he screamed loudly. "Please don't kill me! I want to live!!! Nii-san!" he was horrified.

Itachi took a few steps forward, into the moonlight that filtered in from the window just to his right. It didn't work. He couldn't make Sasuke understand his motives. He had to kill him, as ordered.

Suddenly, words filled his head. Words that had been spoken by a sweet, innocent young girl.

_**"Sasuke-kun..." She told him one day when they were coloring pictures in the living room floor of the Uchiha household. "I love you."**_

Itachi had been there. He heard her say that to him... He already knew that he would have to leave the village. There was no way he could stay after doing what he did. If he killed Sasuke, then Sakura would be alone forever. She would lose the person that she loved.

"Run," He spoke darkly. His younger sibling looked up at him, confused. "Run, and cling on to life..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke never was able to understand why he was left all alone. His coldblooded brother... The man who had no heart. He had left him alone, with no oen to turn to for comfort. And the bastard had just left him.

Nothing, in Uchiha Sasuke's opinion, could be worse than having to live this lie. Nothing was worse than being alone. He kenw he had people that he could turn to, if he wanted friends. He had a certain pink-haired girl who was just dying to be his girlfriend. And maybe, just perhaps... They could have become truly close, if his brother had not killed the clan.

All he could think about was revenge. He had no other desires, until this one, outweighing all others, was met. He knew that he would have to explain, somehow, the way that he had always pushed everyone away the moment they began to get close to him. It was better this way. Because the more he distanced himself from everyone around him, the easier it would be when he left to exact his revenge. His only purpose in staying here in this filthy village that his brother had left him to rot in, was to become strong.

"Sasuke-kun!" The lighthearted voice found it's way to him once classes were over. "Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me? I thought that since we were on the same time, we should eat together." Sakura smiled warmly at him.

_'Be strong,'_ He reminded himself._ 'If you let her get close to you, you'll never have your revenge. It will be too hard to let her go... You'll just hurt her, Sasuke.'_

"No."

The cold, hard reply would have shattered a normal girl's heart, right then and there. It would have crushed all hopes and dreams, as easily as one stepping on a discarded soda can, crushig it beneath the soles of their thick shoes. But no. Not with Sakura. She could put up with anything, as long as she thought it would lead her to Sasuke.

"Aww, come on. Don't be that way!" She sat down next to him on the stone bench anyway.

Sasuke stood up, leaving the remains of his lunch there. _'It will be too painful...'_ He reminded himself, walking away.

Sakura frowned. _'Oh well, I'll get him next time! He can't keep saying no forever!'_ Once his goal was completed, he would be free to be with her, as much as he wanted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruno Sakura had once, a very long time ago, felt the glorious sensation of butterflies dacing in her stomach when in the presence of a certain older man. But now that man had gone, she realized sadly, as she stared at the fading designs printed on the paneling in her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she always did to comfort herself at times like this.

It had been another long, exhausting day. She was a Kunoichi now, a Genin. And she had a lot that was expected of her. She no longer felt any of the butterflies from her childhood.

But when she was around Sasuke, the last remaining member of the clan that she was so fond of... Those feelings somehow sparked up again. She felt light as a feather, as if she could dance... But then he'd always find away to bring her crashing back down to reality again.

_'Why can't I just act the way that I want to?'_ She wondered.

By now her heart had been broken by Sasuke so many times... She was barely able to feel that feeling anymore. It made her not want to feel any feelings anymore. But she knew she had to. She would just have to keep going. That was life. And she was living hers... alone.

Curiously, she never thought about Itachi since that day. He'd become a bloodthirsty killer in her eyes. A time bomb waiting to snap. And she felt like... he would have most likely killed her, if she had been there. It was a scary thought, to know that someone which she trusted so much, who even held her in her arms when she was little, would do a thing like that. He'd gone on a killing spree. But to Sakura, he had killed himself in the process. He'd destroyed the image she had held in her heart for so long, of him as her hero.

There is no such thing as a knight in shining armor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke wanted to become stronger. He was the one on Team Seven who trained the hardest, day in and day out. He wanted to be an exemplary Shinobi just like his brother. Yet at the same time, he wanted to be nothing like his brother!

_'I will surpass him!'_ He thought, as he destroyed another target in his training area with a spinning kick.

Sweat poured down his exposed chest. He'd taken off his shirt long ago, when he began to feel too hot, from the midday sun. He was panting, and all of his muscles were taught. He was wearing only his black shorts, and Ninja sandals. He caught his breath for a moment, after that series of kicks.

He thought he was alone. He'd come into the training grounds to train alone. Away from his team members, and all the other nuisances that bothered him all the time. They had no missions today. It was their day off, to spend it how they pleased. He had chosen not to be lazy like the others. He would improve himself with every spare minute he had.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_'Oh no,_' He gritted his teeth. _'Not her again.'_

He had sensed Sakura's chakra a while ago. But he hadn't said anything to clue her in on the fact that he knew he was being watched. He was hoping that it would be like all the other times that the girl came out here to watch him train.

When Sasuke didn't answer, she became particularly interested in a blade of grass that was by her feet. Sakura usually didn't talk to Sasuke when he was training, but today she had made up her mind... She would try one last time, before giving up forever.

"Sasuke-kun... I love you."

"No you don't," He said like always. Then what he said next surprised her. "Don't you get it?! Sakura-san... You are always bothering me. You're annoying. I don't have any interest in you right now. I only want to get stronger, so I can finally have my revenge. I fucking hate you! Go home and stay the hell out of my life, you stupid bitch!"

_'There, that should do it,'_ He felt proud of himself. _'Now she'll never bother me again. I hate to be so mean to her, but right now... She's just another obstacle. Why can't she see that?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rather than talking about his feelings, he had lashed out at her. Sakura's eyes watered up. Her hands were shaking. Her world was shattered.

Sobbing, she ran deeper into the forest, as far away from the training grounds as she could get. The tears clouded her vision, and she couldn't see where she was going. She looked up, but couldn't see the Sky. All the trees and rocks and bushes looked the same. She was lost.

Sakura began to panic. She couldn't see which way she had come from, so she sat down at the base of a large tree, and cried into her crossed arms.

_'Some Kunoichi I am...'_ She thought._ 'I can't even find my way back when I get lost. And the guy that I love hates me.'_

Then, she began to sense a strange chakra near her. She could tell the person was much stronger than herself, and it began to worry her. She wanted to crawl away and die anyway, so what did it matter if it was an enemy? She just couldn't get over what Sasuke had said to her. The sinister chakra slowly creeped it's way closer to where she was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I didn't mean to keep things like this for so long, but I felt this story needed a good backstory in order for people to understand it. I like how I portray Sasuke in this one, and to me it almost seems... accurate. Things will be much more interesting, once everything is set up the way I want it. I would like to know what you think of this story so far. Thanks for reading!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)  
Story # 0001  
by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added amny ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal.**

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them.**

**Chapter 3:**

A tall shadow made it's way along the ground, eventually reaching where she was. Sakura lifted her head to see whoever it was, and her face immediately lit up.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What are you doing all the way out here?" The silver-haired Jounin demanded. "We're out of Fire Country. Sasuke-san sent me to look for you. I think he was worried."

"Oh... Gomen, I didn't realize how far I ran," Sakura stood up, and shuffled her feet beneath her nervously.

She was still crying, and a few tears that had completed the journey over her high cheek bones took the dropoff to the ground. They would be absorbed by the soil, and eventually become water, which would be evaporated into the atmosphere, and become rain, which the whole village would drink. Which meant that Sasuke would drink it. So in a way, Sasuke would be drinking her tears. And he'd do it happily, she supposed. He'd have a smile on his face, while drinking the tears that she had cried for him, and-

There was a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-san? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something... It's nothing."

Kakashi gazed into her face worriedly, with his one eyes which he used. "It doesn't look like nothing to me. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Can you show me the way back to the village now?"

He led the way, and she followed him. They didn't speak of the raven haired boy who had been so cruel to her. But as they passed, he never wavered in his training.

Secretly, though she knew it was selfish, a part of Sakura had wanted there to be someone else there comforting her. And it was neither Sasuke, nor their teacher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So much time had passed, and she could still remember vividly the way that he left her. Sasuke's revenge had consumed him. Sakura knew that she shouldn't be surprised, but... In a way, she never thought he would really leave.

"If you leave..." She had told him. "It's the same thing as being alone! Please, Sasuke... Don't go."

Tears spilled over her pale cheeks, and glistened in the moonlight. The heartless boy hadn't care at all.

"Sasuke..." Sakura meant it with all her heart. "I love you."

He appeared behind her. "Sakura... Thank you."

And then, there was nothing but pain and darkness. In fact, that's all there had been since Itachi had left her. And now Sasuke was gone too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura, left with no other choice, devoted her life to becoming the strongest Kunoichi that she would be. She had trained under Tsunade, and the whole time she had stuck by Naruto's side, as his friend. She needed a friend. And so did he. Becoming stronger... The pure, animalistic thrill that came with knowing that she was stronger than most people. Than most Ninjas, even. That was what gave her that feeling. The strange butterflies had returned to her stomach once more. They tickled her insides every time she made a kill. Each time that she felt the power that surged through her, it was a euphoric feeling that spread all over her body, much like a drug. And so, she immersed herself in her work.

They had gone on so many missions together... It was torture for her the time when she finally did see Sasuke again. He had stared at her with those eyes... It was almost accusing.

_'He was mocking me,'_ She had decided later, after their encounter with him. _'Sasuke was mocking the fact that I was never good enough to keep him here! That I couldn't save him from... himself. And I can't save myself from him, either.'_

She was a different person now. With eyes that had grown colder, and more piercing. Just as Sasuke's had. And his older brother was by now, just a fleeting memory for her. A childhood friend that had turned out to be the devil in disguise. He was nothing more than a cherry blossom, being plucked from a tree by the wind. And he had fallen.

"Does it bother you?" Naruto asked her, on their way back to Konoha from their mission.

"Does what bother me?"

"That Sasuke... Didn't acknowledge you."

"I don't need him," She told the blonde. "I don't need anyone... but myself."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'Myself... What a joke,'_ She thought, as she watched the raven train once again. It had been two months since their last encounter, and she had been given a small break in between missions. She knew where to find him, and she had sought him out.

"Kyah!" He cried out, as he broke yet another rock with his chidori.

Sasuke was training in a small patch of forest. It was the same forest which adjoined Konoha, further away. But this was near Orochimaru's lair. He'd been here for some time, and all he wanted was to become stronger. Even if that meant throwing his life away, serving under the evil Sannin.

He was safe and secure here. And no one ever bothered him. He sensed a very strong chakra nearby. _'Is there a possibility...'_ He pondered. _'That it could be... Itachi's?'_

His only goal was revenge. He'd dedicated his life to it.

"I have to try, just one more time..." She muttered, deciding it was safe to come down from her perch now. Sakura wasn't sure how to approach him. It had been three years since she'd seen him last.

"Oh, it's you," He glared at her. His eyes weren't even the same anymore. They used to be uncaring... But now they were ice cold, and were frightening, and tainted with malice. Somehow she knew that this Shinobi which stood before her today would not hesitate to take her life.

"Sasuke-kun... I have to tell you. I'm sorry. But I still love you."

All she wanted was for to acknowledge that fact. Her love for him. But Sasuke assumed she wanted him to return her feelings. He did return them, but he could not acknowledge his own feelings for her. Because acknowledging meant accepting defeat. It meant admitting that he other motives for his training besides just revenge. It could never be that way, even if he wanted it to be.

"Sakura..." He looked deep into her eyes, to her soul, with his piercing gaze. "Go home."

"Fine," Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she wouldn't let that happen in his presence. "I understand. We can be friends."

It wasn't a question.

It was strange, how Sasuke had thought that he felt Itachi was near. When really, it was only her. The weak little girl that always got picked on in school... She had grown into a fine Kunoichi.

She wasn't going to beg him to come back with her, or even to stop his quest for revenge. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somehow she was alone, crying in the woods again. She ran in pointless circles. Old habits die hard. Sakura didn't even know that anyone was near until it was too late.

The butterflies had long since died away. Being a strong and talented Kunoichi was great. But it wasn't enough to make up fro all that she had lost. Sakura had suffered because of her own stupidity, and she felt horrible for ever believing that he had cared. What had led her to believe that Sasuke cared about her in the first place?

"I'm so stupid!" She sobbed, leaning against a tree. She was in Fire Country again, about halfway back to Konoha, if her calculations were right. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She wasn't stupid enough to get lost again.

She ran into a river, and looked over the edge. The clear water sparkled in the sun. And it might have been pretty, if not for the panic that it sent through her.

_'I don't remember this river being here,'_ She thought. _'Where am I? Did I get lost again?'_

There was a sudden movement nearby. Sakura had felt like she was being watched, and this had only confirmed her suspicions.

"Who's there?" She asked.

There was no answer.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Sakura was certain that someone with a very strong chakra had been there a minute ago. She jumped and cried out when a hand ran along her side.

"Sakura-san, is everything alright?"

"Don't scare me like that!" She looked up at her sensei with shock. He had managed to surprise her, again.

Kakashi looked at the poor girl, and instantly felt sorry for her. Her eyes were puffy, swollen, and slightly red around the edges. It was obvious that she'd been crying. He didn't want to make her even more upset. He liked Sakura... a lot.

"I've been following you," He admitted to her, finally. "Sakura, I know that you know where Sasuke-san is. Why didn't you tell us that you were able to find him?"

"Because he's not worth it," She said, sobbing now, as she laned into his Jounin vest, and he held her. Kakashi ran a hand through her smooth pink hair, inhaling her scent.

_'It's almost enough to get me high.'_ He thought.

"What do you mean, he's not worth it? Just because he rejected you?" The copy-nin realized his mistake, almost as soon as he'd said it.

And yet, she nodded. She'd finally accepted it that she would never have Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, look at me," Gently, he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. had they not been teacher and student, he might have been tempted to kiss her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful."

She gasped, almost wanting to pull away, but not quite. Her eyes went down to where his mask covered his face. She was curious.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Unnoticed by all, a sinister form lurked in the forest. His chakra blended in with his natural surroundings, and slightly seemed to mix with the chakras of the other three strong Shinobi in the vicinity.

_'How dare he touch what is mine!'_ wicked thoughts laced the intruder's mind._ 'Kakashi has his hands on her! That girl... is **MINE**!!!'_ Anger caused a slight flare in his chakra. He had to move away, to ensure that his presence would not be sensed.

The silver-haired man seemed to smile at her. She could still tell he was smiling, even through his mask. "I'll talk to Sasuke for you," He petted her gently, running a hand soothingly down her back. "Don't worry. I just don't want to see you upset, Sakura-chan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had decided to come back from training with Orochimaru, of his own free will. The Sannin hadn't stopped him, just as he had never stopped Anko from leaving, when she wanted to. He did a jutsu to erase all memories of where the snake's lair was located, and any vital information Sasuke had obtained from his training with him. But his mind still retained everything that was necessary for him to be a little bit stronger than before.

Sakura was angry at him. Not just for leaving when she had begged him to stay, but for coming back when someone else had persuaded him. Their old sensei was able to talk the Uchiha into returning! It wasn't her that had saved him from his suffering, and for that she was angry.

She no longer loved him. Yet she could not find it in her heart to hate him. Her inner struggle raged on, and as fate would have it, they remained friends. But that was all they were.

She felt the need to talk to him about it. She just had to press her luck. Today, she happened upon him as he was leaving Ichiraku Ramen. "Why did you do it, Sasuke? Why come back for Kakashi-sensei, and not me?"

"I don't recall you asking me to come back, Sakura-san."

"How can you be so damn calm about it?" The upset girl narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha.

_'I really do love her,'_ Sasuke decided. _'But I can't be with her now. I can't let her know... Because I have to kill Itachi. That will always come first. I won't show my true feelings to her, or anyone, until Itachi is dead.'_

"All you were concerned about were your feelings," He tried to be as cold as he could, as he looked into those deep turqouise depths. "Your love for me. You didn't care what I wanted. You couldn't see past your own needs. That's what I call selfish."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Those words replayed over and over again, in his mind. He had heard what Sasuke said... Heard him hurting her with his thoughtless, empty words. How cruel of him. And to think that it had been because of her, all those years ago, that he had lived.

The girl had more control over his life than anyone realized. She had been the reason that he could not kill the boy.

He watched her walk back to her home; empty. She looked almost lifeless, the way she carried herself.

_'But oh, how I would love to breathe life back into her...'_ He chuckled darkly. She didn't even know she was being watched. She was too upset.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I messed up in a few places. The plot was planne dout, but not in enough details for it to be perfect. So this is the result. I promise it will get better, and more interesting soon. But thanks for reading. This story is not gettign as many views as I had hoped.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)  
Story # 0001  
by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added amny ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal.**

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them.**

**Chapter 4:**

That night, Sakura had gone home alone. She had no one to walk her there, to make sure that she was safe. It seemed that no one cared. She cried alone in her room.

Little did she know that someone was watching over her. He was making sure that his precious prize made it home safe. If anyone even so much as looked at her the wrong way, Itachi would have killed them. He was just that protective.

The only reason he had put up with Sasuke and Kakashi being around her, was because she didn't seem to have a problem with it. She was on friendly terms with them. But had they actually tried anything with her, there was no way of knowing what he would have done. He couldn't approach her, but he stayed outside of her window, watching her until she fell asleep, with her tears as her only lullaby.

_'How I would love to sing for her,'_ He regretted having to leave her, without even saying hello. _'She is the only one that could make me feel these things.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was about a week later, and everyone had pretty much forgotten about the prior incident. Sakura wasn't even really worried about it anymore.

She had moved out of her parents' house a long time ago. She had to work her regular shift at the hospital today, and she had just finished getting ready, when someone was at her door. Unexcitedly, she answered it. There was no point in gettign worked up over nothing. She knew it wasn't Sasuke. There was no way he'd ever come to her apartment.

As she had thought, it was Naruto. Not that she minded. Sometimes she liked having the blonde's company. He was a good friend. Sadly, that was all that he would ever be. But he himself had yet to fully accept that.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning, 'ttebayo!" He flashed her a foxy grin.

"Naruto-kun... Don't tell me we have a mission this early," She truly hoped they didn't. "I have to take my shift at the hospital."

A pair of dark eyes narrowed dangerously. How he would have loved to go in, and drag the young girl back into her house, slamming the door in the cheeky blonde's annoying face. But he couldn't do that, and he knew it. With a deep breath, Itachi waited patiently for whatever was about to happen. He watched her every single morning, when he didn't have mission, that is. And the Kyuubi boy never was there for her. In all of her sadness and despair, he was never there.

"Nah, I just thought that I could, you know... Maybe walk you to work?"

Sakura blinked, teal eyes dazzling radiantly in the sun. "That's a new one. What brought about this change?"

"I dunno," He shrugged. "I just thought... Well, maybe it would be good if I... Protected you from-"

"Naruto, I don't need protecting. Nothing is going to happen."

This made Itachi smirk. _'I wonder if she would still say that if she knew that an Akatsuki member was watching her?'_ He kept his place, hiding in the tree that no one ever looked at.

"When are you going to cut your hair again, dattebayo?"

She had gone through numerous phases with her hair, and she had discovered that she personally liked it long. Itachi did too, but of course she didn't know that. Sakura was certain that her team mate wanted it to be short again, because of the old rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair.

No one knew that Sasuke had only said that he liked girls with long hair, because Sakura's hair had been long at the time. That was his little secret. And it would stay that way.

"I might never cut it again," Her stalker breathed a sigh of relief when she said this, unknown to her. "Why do you care anyway? Well I'm off to work. I'll see you later." She waved to him, and locked her front door before leaving.

"No! I already said I'm coming with you!" He was insistent upon this.

"Fine... Then come on. I guess it won't hurt for you to walk me to work just this once."

But it did hurt. It hurt Itachi to know that she actually trusted someone else enough to allow them to get that close to her. Sure, it was just an innocent walk to work, but who knew what that would lead to?! Unconsciously, he cracked his knuckles, and swiftly moved through the shadows to follow them.

In her white nurses' uniform, Sakura walked with her frinedly team mate all the way to her place of employment. She really looked good like that, and poor Naruto had a hard time not noticing. He had grown more mature than he was back when they were just starting out as Team Seven, but even now his crush on her had never ceased. They both knew that.

"Well thank you," She told him, doing her best to hurry inside.

"Sakura-chan, wait..." Naruto had her attention, and now he was shying away, backing down once again. "I want... to ask you a question, dattebayo."

"What is it?"

He closed his eyes, wincing, and just went for it. "Sakura-please-will-you-go-out-with-me?" It came out like one big long word, jumbled together.

Sharingan eyes narrowed in pure anger. _'How dare he! She is **mine**!!!'_

Sakura usually got mad whenever Naruto asked her things like that, like he always did. But today was different. She knew that she had changed, or rather... Something had changed in her. Haruno Sakura was no longer the naive little girl that she once had been.

"I've had it with love," Quietly, demurely, she answered him. "I'm sick and tired of the whole thing. I'm giving up; forever. Don't ever ask me that again."

She went inside, and the Uchiha who was watching breathed a heavy sigh of relief. But then he remembered who had caused him such grief; such panic. His new target was definetely Naruto. This was going _too far_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sighed, and walked away to where he was supposed to meet with Sasuke to train. The two would train together while Sakura was working her job at the hospital.

"Hey teme..." he mumbled.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke smirked. "How did it go?"

"She said to never ask her out again."

That made Sasuke want to smile and jump for joy, but he managed to contain himself. "Well I don't blame her. You are pretty annoying."

"Fuck you..."

A few hours into their training, Sasuke overheard two ANBU talking. Someone had spotted Itachi nearby,l or so they claimed. They were on their way to report it to the Hokage. But the young Uchiha knew that this was his chance!

He practically dove into the thick underbrush, before leaping up into a tree to chase after the direction they had said his brother was in. Naruto was so shocked his blue eyes just stared, wide.

"Hey, wait for me teme!" He followed suit, chasing after the other boy. "You can't fight him alone! Sasuke!!!"

_'Not again!'_ He couldn't help but think that this would be just like last time. Would Sasuke leave him again? He didn't want to lose his friend.

Sasuke caught sight of the familiar red and black cloak, and he could sense a familiar chakra. He was close enough to know that it was Itachi's. But rather than stand and fight, the coward was running away.

_'Hn. Fine with me. I'll follow you wherever you go, Nii-san! There is no escape... Ugly bastard.'_

Of course he didn't mean it. But he did mean to catch up to him, and give him the fight he was obviously looking for. What was he thinking coming this close to Konoha?! All Sasuke could think of was catching the ellusive missing-nin and killing him before he coudl even blink. He had grown far stronger training under Konoha's lead than he ever could have, had he stayed with Orochimaru. He was grateful to them for that, at least.

He knew they were nearing the border. Naruto was following him, and he knew that. But Sasuke had long track of his team mate. It didn't matter. Itachi was losing him, anyway. But he could still faintly sense his brother's chakra. Eventually, he had to turn back. They were nearing the borders of Fire Country.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called out to him. Finally, he showed up by his side, panting, and leaning against a tree to catch his breath. "I thought you were still following him. Why did you stop, dattebayo?"

"Hn. I swore an oath, didn't I?" Sasuke was angry, that much was clear. The reason why had yet to be seen. "I told Tsunade-sama that I would not leave the borders of Fire Country to pursue Itachi. And I intend to keep my word this time."

Naruto felt like he was going to cry. Could this be true? he would have to tell everyone about this. Sasuke really had changed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I wasn't sure but now I am starting to like this story again... Not sure what else to say. Thanks for believing in me. I wasn't sure about my writing abilities, for this particular story. But I guess most of you are right, I am doing okay. I'll just have to keep trying. I have no idea why I give Sakura long hair in most of my stories, but I liked it better when she had long hair, so... Yeah. And as for Itachi sneaking around like that undetected... I mean, come ON!!! He's a Ninja! And Itachi rocks. He could do it if he wanted to. Sorry about teh short chapter. Things get good in the next one. **

**Thanks goes to Kyoko Kagami for being the beta for this story. ^_^ (And also for posting it for me, lol.) But thank all of you for reading it.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)  
Story # 0001  
by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added amny ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal.**

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them.**

**Chapter 5:**

It was no surprise, when he found Sakura waiting for him, just inside the big gates that guarded their village. She ran up to him, right away, wondering if he had really gone through with it. The girl had long forgotten the gentle, caring Uchiha Itachi from her childhood. All she knew now was that he was an S-class criminal, and not to be trusted. Sasuke was where her heart lied, and she had told herself that over and over again. It was like a mantra by this point.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She was still in her nurses' uniform. A simple white dress, and even the classic little white hat, completed the look. Heels clicked across the ground, as she made her way to him.

"I heard what happened, and I was so worried, I-" Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and tried to grab his arm.

"Get off me!"

Anger was seething within him like never before. With an angry shove, he pushed Sakura backwards. Her smaller, frail frame went flying towards the ground. Her hat fell from her head, and the rest of her would have met the unforgiving concrete too, if not for Naruto's kindness and swift catch.

"Teme! Don't push Sakura-chan like that!" He was genuinely angry with the Uchiha now. "Fucking bastard... I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." he sent her an appologetic look.

"It's... alright."

Sasuke didn't even know how lucky he was that Itachi had not been there to witness that stunt. He would have been dead, if his older brother had been there. He had already left, going somewhere to cool off.

Tsunade came up behind her student, blodne pigtails waving in the wind. She gave Sakura back her hat. "You can take the rest of the day off."

"But I _want _to work," The Haruno girl argued. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care. She fought down the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "It will get my mind off of everything that happened today."

"Sure, do what you want. I just thought I'd offer."

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had gone back to her place of employment. Sakura fought all day to keep the bitterness out of her tone when she was talking to patients, but failed miserably. Most of the staff and half the patient for that matter had already heard what happened. No one had the heart to comment on her behavior.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had called Sasuke into her office.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, in a snappy tone.

"Yes. And I think you know what this is about," The Hokage wasted no time in waiting for a response from him. She knew she probably wouldn't have liked it anyway. "And I want to commend you for sticking to your word, Sasuke-san. You returned to the Leaf Village, as per our agreement."

"Like I really give a fuck. I could have caught up with Itachi this time, too... If it hadn't been for your stupid laws. He got away again!" he punched her desk for emphasis. "Slipped right through my fingers! And I blame _you_!"

Tsunade just chuckled at his foolish behavior. "Be that as it may, I've made another decision today. Because you were true to your word, the next time that something like this happens... You have my permission to pursue Itachi."

"Then why the hell couldn't I do that this time?!" Sasuke could not keep the anger from his voice. He was shouting at her now. "There may not be another chance!"

"Oh, there will be. And I will even assign you a squad of four other Shinobi to accompany you."

"Hokage-sama... Do you know something I don't?" His breathing was finally becoming normal down. The raven was beginning to calm down.

Amber eyes became slightly glazed. There was no doubt she was hiding a secret from him. But what that was, he didn't know. "No," Tsunade had always been a very good liar, but Sasuke saw through her act. "You may go now. I'll send for you if the opportunity presents itself to us again."

He left the Hokage's office in a huff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi could not risk returning to the Leaf Village so soon. He had gone back to the small camp that he had set up in the forest, outside of the Fire Country's borders. It would make it harder for anyone to follow him that way. He'd narrowly escaped from his younger brother. But luckily, he had avoided conflict with him again.

He could tell that someone had been snooping around his camp. The tohught frightened him a little, but only because he didn't know who it was. Whoever had been here, he knew that he would most likely be able to handle them in combat, if it came down to it.

The older Uchiha would be much quicker to avoid a fight, rather than to stand and face someone in open combat now. His vision was deteriorating, and though he told no one, the only way that he could see clearly anymore was to use the Sharingan, which was why he had recently been using it so much. While it did wonders for his vision, the headaches and bleeding caused by such overuse made it hardly seem worth the effort.

The only reason he did this... was so he could look at her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following day, it had been Kotetsu's job to round up Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, and bring them all to the Hokage's office. As he was walking behind them, he happened to notice that the two Kunoichi were filling out quiet nicely in places.

_'Nice ass,'_ He thought as he followed behind Sakura and Ino, to their destination. But Kotetsu was always the type to sit on the sidelines, and watch people. His partner, Izumo, had always claimed that was what made him seem so shady to other people.

"I'm glad all of you could make it on such short notice," The busty blonde woman who led their Village adressed them all as one unit. Kotetsu left the room. His job was done.

"What do you want from us?"

Sasuke was the one to demand an answer first. He always was so hasty, when it came to getting his revenge on Itachi. And he had a feeling this had to do with his older brother. 'Why else would Tsunade have said what she did yesterday, and then called me here today?'

"First of all, I'm sure Naruto-san would have loved to be here. But he is on a mission with Kakashi, to spy on the Sound Village, at the moment. I've chosen you five to be our secret Ninja Squad to fight the Akatsuki."

"With all due respect," Ino spoke up. "What does that mean? And why is there no captain?"

Tsunade ignored the question. "We have reason to believe the Akatsuki have a small camp set up deep within the forest which surrounds Fire Country. You will leave together, to go search for it. The exact location is unknown, as it is uncharted territory. You will all be leaving for this mission immediately. Any questions?"

Shikamaru was the only one to think of it. "Who will be our Squad Leader on this mission?"

"You will," The Hokage took a seat in her chair, dismissively. "That should take care of everything. Now go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi and Naruto hadn't found out anything useful, other than Orochimaru and Kabuto having a more-than-friendly relationship with one another. It was quite embarassing for the Kyuubi, but the Copy-Nin had seemed to take it all in stride.

It seemed that the Sound Village was just not willing to divulge any of it's secrets to them yet. And the time for their mission was drawing to a close. They had no choice, but to head back to Konoha.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get back, sensei?" naruto asked his teacher.

"You won't be going back," A harsh, angry voice echoed from all around them.

Kakashi removed the side of his mask that hid his Sharingan. He was readying himself for a fight. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

A strong chakra was making itself known, and the atmosphere around the two was shifting. A sinister, dark presence made it's way near them. A man clad in a long, black cloak stepped into the mid-day light. Kakashi recognized him right away.

"Uchiha Itachi? I thought you were with Akatsuki now."

"I am."

"Then where is the rest of your organization?" The silver-haired Jounin was taunting him, toying with his mind. All the while, both of them were tryign to use the Sharingan. Itachi's was much stronger of course, and Kakashi was practically helpless.

"This is a personal mission," Itachi's face changed to a hate-filled glare. Strangely, it was directed at naruto. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"Me?! What'd I do?"

His sensei thought he knew what this was about. "Akatsuki is after you, Naruto-kun! Run!" He could not have been more wrong in his assumptions, however.

He did as Kakashi had told him, but it was too late. A clone, looking exactly like the first Itachi they had encountered, had jumped out from behind a tree, grabbed him. It had so easy for the weasel. The poor kitsune had never stood a chance. He could feel Itachi's breath in his ear, and he could hear the hatred lying just beyond his words.

"You dared to try and have what is mine."

"W-what do you mean, 'ttebayo?"

Itachi snarled, yes actually snarled at the boy. Or at least his clone did. "You know who I mean... My girl. You want her. I saw what you did, and heard what you said. ...That day. In front of the hospital." It was spoken in halted fragments, but he got the meaning.

An image and a memory flashed through Naruto's mind. He had aksed Sakura out that day, standing in front of the Konoha Hospital. And he had been there. he had seen what happened; everything. But he didn't have time to warn Kakashi. He found himself too shocked, and in too much pain, to do anything, as the sharpened kunai made it's way directly through his heart. His chakra network was cut off, and he lay on the ground, bleeding and dying. His vision faded.

He remembered her words, as he fell.

"Naruto, I don't need protecting. Nothing is going to happen."

And all he could think of was concern for her safety. She was his friend, and Naruto didn't want her to die at the hands of this crazed killer. But it was too late for him to save her.

Kakashi would have rushed to the aide of his student... If not for the fierce opponent he was busy fighting. Itachi was the type of person that you definetely didn't want to turn your back on, not even for a moment. The worst part was, if he faced one of them, he had to turn his back on the other. The clones were on both sides of him.

"Alright, why did you do that to Naruto?" The man was angry now, too. Another of his comrades had been taken from him, and it hurt him more than he let it show. "This isn't like you, Uchiha. Killing people for no reason. The Kyuubi was your goal, wasn't it?"

"My only goal..." Itachi spoke, as the perfect picture of a smiling Sakura made it's way through his mind. "Is her. You can't have her, either."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed above his mask. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you held her, that day. Both times. How many times had you wanted to hold her like that, Kakashi-san?" Itachi's demeanor looked fierce, but in his eyes there showed only pain. "How long have you waited for your chance to move in on her, like the vulture that you are?"

"I- I don't know what you... Wait! You mean Sakura-san?"

"You can't steal her innocence. That is mine alone to take. Only mine."

Kakashi's eyes widened in a fearful expression, when he finally realized what all this was about. "You misunderstand. You misread the situation..."

"Both times?" The stronger Shinobi inquired. "Hn. I don't think so. I see the way you lust after her. You are weak for what is rightfully mine.

Itachi was taking slow, sure steps toward him during the time they had been talking. The Copy-Ninja, the White Fang of Konoha, had finally met his match.

Long dark hair swayed in the breeze, and Kakashi was tempted to attack him. But he knew that he didn't stand a chance against two of him. And Itachi was showing no signs of removing either of the clones. He didn't regret comforting Sakura, but rather... He regretted not doing it sooner, or not doing more with her. To think that this monster was obsessed with her... All along, it had been her that he wanted.

As the katana pierced him, he regretted nothing.

Itachi bent to remove Kakashi's mask. He wasn't that surprised to find two pearly fangs, glistening with blood and saliva. "He was the son of the white fang of Konoha, indeed." He had known it was something like that.

'Now to put the rest of my plan into motion.' Like an illusion, he disappeared into the woods.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On their way out of the village, Ino had already begun to make her moves on Sasuke. "So Sasuke-kun, I think you and I should work together on missions more often. Don't you think? I'm sure if we ask the Hokage, she would let us. You can put in requests and things like that, you know."

"I don't want anything to do with you, Ino."

He spoke the truth, and moved away from her. The group of five Shinobi set out for their mission. Shikamaru admitted that he didn't exactl have a game plan, but for now they would just concentrate on making it to the Fire Country's border, without anything going wrong.

Sakura looked upset all day. That evening, when they made camp for the night, she was still upset.

"Sakura..." Strangely, Ino was the one to worry over her. "What's wrong? Are you mad because I was flirting with Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I don't really care about that..." She stared distractedly into the fire that Sasuke himself had breath, using a Jutsu. "I just have no idea why Tsunade-shishou sent me on this mission. I mean, why did she decide that I needed to come along? It just doesn't feel like I belong here, for some reason." And she hated being where she had no business being. She'd learned that lesson when she used to spy on Sasuke.

"You're the best medical Ninja in Konohagakure. And you're the only Medic-Nin I've ever seen, besides Hokage-sama, that has any real skills in battle. So it only makes sense that you would be here."

"Wow... thanks. I guess you're right."

Sakura was happy to have a compliment from Ino. It seems that her old rival had acknowledged her prowess, after all. It made her feel much better, but she still had that nagging feeling that she was dangerously close to... Well, to danger.

They had reached the border, and searched around a bit, with no real luck in finding anything. Shikamaru settled down against a tree, and it was obvious that he trying to think of a good strategy to find this place.

Chouji had brought food for everyone, and Sasuke was already setting up his sleeping bag, planning on turning in early.

Sakura was digging through her pack, to get ready to go to sleep too, when she noticed that something was missing. "Oh no! I forgot my sleeping bag!"

"It's too late to go back now," Sasuke reminded her. He was dead-set on hunting down, and killing, Itachi. He thought briefly of offering her his bag, but decided against it. '_That will only lead to trouble that I just don't need right now, of all times...' _He kept his mouth shut.

Ino gave the raven-haired boy a funny look, before offering Sakura her sleeping bag. "You can share mine with me, Sakura-san."

"Really, Ino-chan?" She was grateful that someone had offered, even if it wasn't Sasuke. "Well that makes sense, since we're both girls. Thanks."

"Sure."

Her real motive was that she wanted to keep the other girl away from Sasuke. He could have offered, and probably would have given in eventually, if not for her offer.

They settled in for the night, intent on having a good rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I bet some of you are wondering where Kisame is during all of this. I am not sure when but that will be answered some time in the future, don't worry. I guess this story is kind of suspenseful so far. I know there are no sex scenes, but it really doesn't call for it yet. Hope it was exciting! We're back on track now, and I even added a twist to the plot. I really like writing about psychotic, evil, killer Itachi better than I like writing him all weak and prince-charming like. No, I am not following the manga with this story. Most of it is just wishful thinking. XD**

Official beta reader and editor: Kyoko Kagami 

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 6:**

Shikamaru was the first one up. He woke up all the other team members, and they had breakfast. Ino was the one to cook it for them. Surprisingly, Sakura had gotten a good night's sleep without fighting with the other girl. Maybe they had a chance to be friends after all.

"Alright," Their Leader addressed them. "We're going to spread out, and search the forest in a fan-like pattern until we find whoever is hiding out here. We'll communicate using these headsets."

Once everyone had theirs, they split up into individual units. They searched from sunrise to sunset that day, with no luck at all. There were no signs of anyone. For the most part, the search team avoided talking. They didn't want the enemy to be aware of their location. This was dangerous work.

When Shikamaru gave the team the coordinates for the new base camp, everyone dropped in, one at a time. Sasuke was the first one back, being the fastest. Then the two girls, and Chouji was last as he was slowest.

"Our mission seems to be going smoothly, if it weren't for not finding the enemy," The Nara said.

Sakura sighed. "This could take days, or even weeks..."

Chouji stuffed his mouth full of chips. "...I'm hungry."

"It's too soon to worry about that yet," Ino replied to the pink-haired Kunoichi's comment. "We've only just started. I mean, give it some time, forehead-girl."

Sasuke laughed when she said the last part, and it made Sakura blush more than she meant to. "I said don't call me that! Pig!!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. She still calls you that?" He was amused by the girls fighting.

Shikamaru attempted to break up the fight, before it even started. "Alright, well... We should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be tough. We have a much wider area to search."

"I bet you wanted to sleep with him!" Ino continued with the antagonization of her rival. She pointed to Sasuke, then to Sakura. "In more ways than one, you little whore! That's why you forgot your sleeping bag... _on purpose_!"

"No Ino. I'm not a slut like you!"

"Well you can sleep out here in the cold then! See if I ever help you again!" The blonde went to get her things, and forcefully unzipped her sleeping bag. She cursed, when the zipper got stuck just a little bit.

Sakura sighed. She really didn't care what Ino thought. She hadn't left her sleeping bag at home on purpose, it really had been an accident. But it was useless fighting, so she just shut up. She'd already screwed up. Now she would have to sleep on the cold ground. And it was supposed to be really cold tonight.

She noticed how the others were looking at her with pity... They were silent. But she wouldn't trouble any of them with it. No. She was part of this team, and even if it _had_ been slapped together at the last minute by the Hokage... It was her duty to do whatever she could to help the others. No matter how cold, how cruel they were to her, Sakura would always just deal with it. And to make matters worse, she was hard on herself; saying she was useless and working so hard to better herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Slowly, the fire they had made died down. Sakura had fallen asleep, leaning against the base of the large tree. Every few minutes, a new gust of wind would pass through, making her shiver in the already-cold night air. Sasuke was still awake, watching her shiver in the cold, damp darkness.

Maybe that was why he did what he did. Knowing she would just argue, he got up and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him to his sleeping bag.

When she opened her mouth to protest, he put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Let's just rest. I can't let another team mate be left out here in the cold. It isn't right." He had to speak in a hushed voice, so they didn't wake anyone else up.

Sakura nodded, seeming to understand. "Okay, I guess... But thank you."

She reluctantly climbed in Sasuke's sleeping bag. He followed suit, slipping in beside her and zipping the warm fluffy material around them. This was the closest they had ever been to each other, and Sakura was amazed that he was doing this for her. It was so unlike Sasuke to care about anyone else. Especially her. She was nothing to him but another fangirl. That was what she thought.

Sakura's eyes shot open in shock when she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist.

_'Sasuke is... cuddling with me?'_ Her mind could not seem to make sense of it.

"You were shivering," He halfheartedly explained. Then, bending forward to whisper in her ear. "It's cold out. Just relax, don't be so tense..."

She knew he was right. She was just making a big deal over nothing because it was Sasuke. Her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the soothing warmth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Chouji was up first. He woke up Shikamaru, who in turn woke the others. Ino glared at Sakura and Sasuke. The Uchiha stretched his long arms over his head, yawning loudly. Sakura just watched him in awe. Had that really happened last night? Why had he protected her?

"How did you end up in Sasuke-kun's sleeping bag?!" The blonde girl voiced her opinion noisily. "You bitch, I bet you-"

Sasuke's glare was what shut her up. "I'd watch what I say to Sakura-chan if I were you. She's only a friend of mine, and nothing more. I'm sick of you two fighting over me all the time. She hasn't done a thing to you, so shut up."

When Ino's jaw dropped, Sakura just smiled smugly at her. She had won.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head nervously, before giving everyone their instructions for the day. "Alright, let's find this hideout! Sakura, you'll be going with Chouji today. I think you two will work well together. Sasuke, do you think you'll be fine on your own?"

"Hn," He nodded.

"Good. Then Ino, you can come with me. Let's split up. Same direction as last time, and then if we don't find anything, we'll change direction. We'll probably go further South."

They all set out to go their separate ways. There were several times when Sakura felt like she was being watched. Chouji had to make several stops to take snack breaks, and it was starting to get on her nerves. But at the same time, she welcomed the rest. She always had a tendency to try and push herself too far lately.

"We should go that way," Her temporary team mate pointed toward the river. "If the enemy has a camp set up, then it has to be near a water source."

Sakura nodded. "That makes sense. Let's go."

The two jumped over the large rocks that jutted out from along the river bank. They were getting pretty close to rock country, and the rocks here were bigger than what they were used to. Sakura was timing her jumps perfectly, and being very careful, as they followed the river downstream. Chouji was clumsily leaping without even thinking about what he was doing.

"Chouji-san! Be careful!" The Kunoichi cautioned.

He just grunted, and the next thing she knew, he took a fall. He slipped on a rock, and fell into the water. There was a loud splash, and Sakura looked behind her just in time to see Chouji's head hit the sharp side of a huge rock.

There was mist swirling all around them from the water and visibility was low. Sakura jumped down to the edge where Chouji had fallen. She tried to lift him up, but he was too heavy for her. She tried to gather her chakra, so she could use her super-strength that she had learned from training with Tsunade. It was still no use. Members of the Akimichi clan were like boulders. And even normal size, they weighed as much as they did when they were in expanded form. It was like an ant trying to lift a giant. Impossible.

But she didn't give up. Sakura kept trying to pull him from the water. She had to save him. It was slippery where she was standing because of the mist. One minute she was standing there, trying to pull Chouji free, and the next... She was looking up at him from beneath the choppy waves.

The white water current was stronger than she had expected. The only reason it hadn't moved Chouji was because he was so heavy. Sakura's light frame was tossed about beneath the rough pull from the waves. She was swept downstream. And after using up most of her chakra trying to save her friend, there wasn't much she could do. She tried so hard to out swim it, but that only made her more tired. She tried calling for backup, but her headset had fallen off. It too was swept away by the waves.

Her head went under, and all she could think as she inhaled a sharp breath, was that she had failed. She was so angry at herself for not being able to save her friend; her fallen comrade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi couldn't believe he had just killed two of Konohagakure's most powerful Shinobi. If those were their best, then the whole village had to have gotten pretty weak. He'd heard about the Third's death, and he hadn't believed it at first.

He wanted to make it back to his camp before anyone discovered it. He'd left some scrolls, and other important artifacts there. Though all he really wanted to do was seduce a certain Kunoichi that he couldn't get out of his head...

_'I miss her.'_

He wanted nothing more than to have her. For the world to fall away, so all that was left was the two of them. Itachi knew this was impossible, but he wanted to have it... He needed his cherry blossom. He wondered every day and night if she was okay; whether she was safe. He worried that she might be with another guy somewhere. He'd done his best to ensure that no men got close to her. Those who did were eliminated. But soon he would make sure that never happened. Thoughts of her began to consume him.

He was already halfway back to the camp, when the sound of rushing water filled his ears. He needed to fill his canteen up with water, so he made his way there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well this was a weird and unexpected chapter... probably. I warned you there was a teeny bit of SasuSaku stuff. But don't worry, they're just friends in this story... Even if that is awkward for them. I hope this didn't confuse you. I've got this all planned out, so relax and enjoy it... Even if you hate Sakura with Sasuke. XD The psycho serial killer is still lurking out there! O_O Beware, Sakura! **

**Sakura: -.- No. I dun wanna! **

**Itachi: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *rape face* **

**Sakura: ... *glomps him* **

**Kaline: Oh how I wish it were that easy for them... Next chapter should be longer! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 7:**

He approached the river, and was stunned to see someone being washed down the river. Itachi wasn't all that concerned about it, until he caught a glimpse of a tuft of pink hair floating amidst the rough, choppy water. It was hard to see to see anything at all, through the haze of the fog that surrounded this area. That color... It reminded him of something. And she was in the area.

Without thinking, he dove into the water to get her. Purposefully, he pulled the girl onto the river bank. Itachi checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing!

_'How could they let this happen to her?! Those imbeciles...'_

He had to act fast. His lips pressed into hers, and tried his best to focus on the task at hand. He had to save her.

_'She can't die on me now!'_ His thoughts were frantic, as he tried to breathe life back into her. _'Sakura, don't leave me here alone!'_

"Breathe..." He whispered, holding her as close as he could. He tried again, not ready to give up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's head was killing her. She coughed up a substantial amount of water, getting the front of her shirt wet again. She counted herself lucky to be alive at this point. She'd been beaten and battered by the waves. She could feel that her chakra was almost depleted.

_'I'm so... tired,'_ She squinted, trying to make her eyes focus on what was in front of her. It was dark because of the mist, and the wooded area she was provided shade, making it look almost as dark as night. "Is someone there?" She felt eyes upon her.

It was almost like they were burning her... Someone was near. She could feel it._ 'But who?'  
_  
She looked up, and noticed that the sky was a dark blue color, almost black. The light was fading... It was night.

She groaned, turning over, and holding her side. It hurt. "How long have I been asleep?" She wondered out loud.

"For about half a day," The tall, handsome stranger that loomed over her muttered.

_'...Wait! _What_ tall handsome stranger?!'_

It took her mind a long while to process the information. Sakura's eyes were just adjusting to the vision of perfection that was before them. There was Uchiha Itachi, gazing down at her as if nothing were wrong, as if it were perfectly okay; as if everything were just flawless and right with the world!

"What the hell?!" She screamed for help. "Someone, help!" She was going to need backup. This was an S-class criminal.

_'Then why don't I feel threatened?'_

She ignored the feeling of strange calmness that washed over her, as she gazed into his hypnotic eyes. They were so beautiful, like two dazzling rubies... They glistening in the fading light, as the sun went down.

"You've been here all day, Kunoichi," He told her all that he felt like telling her, sticking to one subject for now.

Sakura only noticed her fatal error when it was too late. She'd looked into his eyes. For all she knew, she could be in a Genjutsu right now! She looked around her. There was the river, and some trees... The fog was still there, and it was getting heavier as night approached. Had she really been asleep for a whole day. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak. Her arms and legs shook with the effort of moving. She was trembling.

Itachi smirked. He'd never seen anyone look so pitiful; so helpless. "Sakura-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" She quickly corrected him. Pink strands were clinging to her face, not only from the dampness of the mist that surrounded them, but also from the sweat that was forming on her clammy skin. "You have no right... You don't even know me anymore!"

"...But I'd _like_ to." He admitted.

"What is wrong with me?"

Sakura kept trying to get up, only to realize that her efforts were futile. She scowled at him when he chuckled at her feeble attempts to run.

"You may have noticed by now that your chakra is depleted," He was talking just like some of the medical students back in Konoha did. The ones who knew it all, and thought that she knew nothing. His smug smile was what gave it away.

"What did you _do_ to me?!"

Itachi smiled, and helped her up, so that she sat against a nearby tree. She had a more clear vantage point that way, and with something solid against her back, she felt somehow safer.

"I have perfected a way to drain a Shinobi's chakra with my Sharingan. You should be thanking me. I saved you from drowning."

Sakura glared at her savior, her captor. "I wish you had let me drown!" She spat. But her eyes told a different story. She marveled at the way he had been able to do such a thing, so easily. _'Is there anything those eyes cannot do?'_

This didn't seem to phase the stoic Uchiha. "I still care."

It was only three words. Something which took so little effort to say. But there was emotional weight behind them, that Sakura couldn't just ignore them. Why would he say such a thing? A thousand questions ran through her mind, in that one instant, following his statement. No, his declaration.

_'How long has he been... waiting for this?'_

"How long, Itachi? How long have you been watching me?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. Not without giving something away. And Itachi never was one to give anyone an advantage over him. He wouldn't even admit to having watched her in the first place. But Sakura knew better. She could sense the tension from the moment she'd voiced her well-placed question.

She no longer saw Itachi, when she saw this man. He was a dangerous, wanted criminal. An S-rank missing-Nin, and an Akatsuki. She no longer remembered the sweet and gentle boy that she used to know. He was now an entirely different person. They had both changed; both gotten stronger. But she couldn't help but wonder who's will would outlast that of the other?

Teal eyes blinked in surprise, when he lowered himself to her level. It was something that an enemy would never risk.

_'But why drain my chakra at all if he isn't planning on killing me?'_ The thought had flickered through her mind several times since she had awoken._ 'Why do this at all? What is he trying to prove?' _Her throat grew tight, and her cheeks flushed when she made a startling realization. _'I would much rather die at his hands, than fighting along Sasuke's side... Is that... _wrong_? Is it twisted that I could think of no death more honorable than to die by those perfect, smooth hands? Painted nails...'_

She looked then, at his hands. The nails were painted a very dark purple shade, and it made her wonder why. She wouldn't ask him. Not now, at least. Maybe those would be her last words... She hoped not. Her eyes followed the movements of those hands, as one of them came to rest near her. The other hand touched her. Just her shoulder.

"Are you injured?"

"No."

It was a lie. But he didn't know that. Itachi slid his fingers gently over her skin. It was such a simple act, but for him it should have been a sin. Both of their heartbeats sped up when his fingertips trailed gently over her soft skin, down to her forearm, where he lifted her up.

As soon as Sakura put her weight on one leg, it collapsed beneath her, and pain shot through her. It really hurt. It was like someone twisting a rusty dagger right where her ankle joined.

"It's broken," Her eyes widened in horror. She looked to the Uchiha. "_You_ did this!"

"I didn't. It was already broken when I pulled you from the river. I could tell by looking at it that it had been twisted. But believe what you want. It doesn't matter. The point is... You can't go anywhere, Sakura."

She looked at him, seeing only evil. All she saw was the wickedness that had overtaken him. ...And she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. In one way, she was terrified of the man. Not of Itachi but of who he had become. Yet she found herself taking comfort in the small things about him; the things she could focus on without remembering he was an S-class criminal who was probably about to kill her.

Determined to walk away from the evil man, Sakura took a deep breath, and tried walking on the injured leg anyway. That didn't go well. One moment she was standing upright, the next she found herself falling awkwardly against him, hating herself for it.

_'But he's nice and soft...'_ Her hazy mind concluded, when he held her there. '_And he smells like Sasuke, which kind of sickens me, but in a good way. No! I can't think like this... He's Sasuke's evil insane older brother who killed their whole clan!' _She had to remind herself.

His twisted smile seemed to say that it didn't really matter either way. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. He moved his face closer to hers, wanting to kiss her. But he was afraid to. He opted to pin her slight frame against a tree instead.

Sakura cringed, and tried to slide away from him, but she knew it was useless. She wanted to run, but her leg was injured and she knew it was no use to try and run away from him. He was Itachi Uchiha, after all. But his face was so close to hers, and she was weak at the moment. She felt even weaker, when she felt his lips pressing firmly into hers, with such passion and force!

Itachi was scared of what he was allowing himself to do. He had never kissed anyone before, but he had always wanted his first kiss to be with her. He had dreamt of this from the first day he saw her, but she had been much too young then. His tongue slipped erotically over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. But he knew she was in no position to deny him the kiss; not with her leg in the shape it was, and her chakra all gone. She was helpless, and vulnerable.

"Itachi..." She panted. "What are you doing?"

"You, if you're lucky," He growled sexily, and held her gently in his arms.

The thing he was doing to her, and what he was saying did not match at all. These words struck her with fear, and she struggled against him, trying to get away. Even if he was currently driving her crazy, she could not allow herself to give in to the enemy. Especially not like this! What would the others think if they ever knew?

Yet she moaned in spite of herself, when the older Uchiha slipped his tongue past her lips, teasingly. He was baiting her, tempting her to give in to the lust that was building between them. It had been building ever since they were kids, and now it had come to this. There was no stopping this undeniable, unreachable, impossible thing. He moved over the helpless Kunoichi, holding onto her, as they slid onto the ground together. Sakura's legs trembled. He was on top of her in an instant, stealing her breath away with his powerful dominance. The only sound was their labored breathing, mingling together in the dark mist.

Finally, Itachi pulled away to catch his breath. "It's going to be okay. You can rest here... until you heal yourself."

_'Hadn't he just been ready to jump me a few minutes ago?'_ She wondered to herself. _'Why is he holding back?'_

Almost as if reading her thoughts, he came back for more, hungrily diving into her mouth with such force... It was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced.

"St-stop it!" Sakura found the strength, somewhere within her, to refuse him. She tried to push him away. "I'll scream!"

"You're not going anywhere until your chakra has time to replenish itself. So what's the hurry?" He glared at her darkly.

The Uchiha knew this game all too well. The poor girl. She was trying so hard not to show it. But the reality of the situation was clear. She was afraid of him. Not just of him being a dangerous missing-nin, or even a murderer. No. She was frightened of the fact that he was a virile, potent male, who currently had his sights set on her.

Like a predator going in for the kill, he bent down to lick her neck, following her jugular vein up to her ear. "How is Sasuke?"

She shivered when he bit her ear, not even trying to answer him.

He smirked. "Hn. That's okay. Don't tell me. But I'm just wondering..." He paused only long enough to nibble along her neck lightly, making her want more of his sinful touches. "What was it like to share a sleeping bag with him?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open in surprise. "You- You've been watching me! You_ planned this_! Itachi-san, let me go... Please." She was close to being hysterical now. What would he do with her if no one came to get her?

Itachi brushed his cheek against her own. "Mhmm, you smell nice, cherry blossom..." He purred.

_'I may not be able to use my leg,'_ She thought. _'But I can still use my hands to keep him away! I won't... I can't let this continue!'_

Putting all her strength into it, she gave him a hard shove. Itachi looked disheveled for only a moment, as he was thrown somewhere near the river. Sakura dearly wished that he had fallen in. That would have made things so much easier for her.

Smirking, his voice a low growl, he took his place on top of her once more. His legs straddled her thighs. "Sakura... Are you scared of me?" He brushed her hair out of her face.

Here, in the clouded moonlight, Sakura couldn't help but think how much he looked like Sasuke right now.

He kissed her again, and it was even more intense than the previous two. A thousand jolts of hot, electric sex poured into her through those lips. Itachi groaned into the kiss, though it came out as more of a growl. ...He didn't want to leave her.

"I'll be watching you..."

It wasn't until the words were whispered in her ear, and she felt somehow hollow as his presence was lifted from her, that Sakura realized it had been a goodbye kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And finally, we have the long-awaited ItaSaku action I've been promising! I know it took a while to lead up to it. I hope I did good job capturing their emotions accurately. I tried so hard... Well, I am making a real effort with this one, so please take time to review if you're reading. I always read and answer my reviews. If there is anything wrong with my writing, I'd like to know it. You should notice that I have better spelling and less errors now. Thanks.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 8:  
**  
Sakura was confused._ 'Why did he leave me?'  
_  
She heard footsteps approaching, and she tried to still her rapid beating heart. She was left here, defenseless. She didn't think Itachi would leave her alone in her state, if there were enemies approaching. But he was evil! There was no telling what the psychopath would do. She hated to refer to him that way, even in her mind, but he was so unpredictable.

"Sakura-chan?!" It was Sasuke's voice.

He appeared, along with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Where's Chouji? Is he okay?" She quickly changed the subject from herself, hoping they wouldn't notice the way her cheeks were flushed, or how her lips were bruised.

"He's fine," To her surprise, Ino was the one to bend down and try to help her up. "We were so worried about you, forehead-girl! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I thought you were mad at me..."

"That doesn't mean I want you dead!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They had just found her, and already the two girls had started in. It wouldn't be long now before a fight would start. he got on the other side of Sakura, and helped carry her. It was obvious that her leg was injured.

"My ankle... It's broken."

He rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

_'Oh great!'_Shikamaru thought. _'Now he's taking part in the fighting too!'_ He sighed. "How troublesome... Let's just get her back to camp."

Sakura looked around, but there was no sign of Itachi. She couldn't even tell which direction he'd gone in. He was good at masking his chakra so no one could sense him nearby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The whole way back to their camp, Sakura had felt really guilty about what she'd just done. She wanted to tell them about Itachi, but she knew she couldn't. If she did, it would just lead to questions. They would wonder why she hadn't told them sooner. And then they might find out about him kissing her, and- _'Oh, it would just be awful! I can't tell anyone!'_Besides, she wanted to wait and figure it out for herself first. She wasn't even sure what happened. She was already embarassed of herself, and she couldn't reveal any of it to her team mates.

"Your chakra is dangerously low," Shikamaru warned her. "But you should still try to sleep. Maybe by tomorrow, your ankle will be healed. You can have my sleeping bag if you want, and I'll sleep-"

"She's staying with me," Sasuke pulled her over to where his stuff was set up. "Thank you, Shikamaru-san. I got this."

Sakura mentally cringed. She had a feeling Sasuke knew something about what had just happened. Maybe he knew about Itachi? They were brothers, so maybe there was a way he could tell.

_'I've got to stay calm... Just breath, Sakura. You can do this!'  
_  
"You seem nervous," Sasuke helped her into the sleeping bag. "Are you alright?"

It was really warm, and she was tired, but... something just wasn't right. The hair on the back of her neck prickled with sensation. There was a sinister presence nearby. She could feel it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked at Sasuke. _'Can't he sense it too? Why isn't he freaking out?!'  
_  
He layed down beside her, and zipped them inside the cozy warmth. "Look, it's okay. I'm not going to do anything to you, so just relax. We have to be careful with your leg until morning."

"Y-yeah..." Sakura blushed.

Ino glared at them from across the small campsite. She wasn't the only one who was angry about the situation. A pair of glowing red eyes was watching them jealousy from the other side of the clearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day moved on without much success. Chouji got to thank Sakura for at least trying to save him... She'd never felt more useless.

She had enough chakra to start healing her leg, so that was good. Sasuke didn't talk to her much, but he was nice enough to offer the continued use of his sleeping bag, and they would cuddle sometimes when it got really cold. But it never went beyond that. Everything was okay, but they still had not found where the enemy was hiding. Not even a clue. It was discouraging.

Two more days had passed, and still there was nothing. They had moved their own camp twice. Shikamaru decided to speak up, when they all met the next evening.

"Okay, we don't have enough supplies to keep to keep this up much longer," Everyone modded and murmured in agreement. "If we don't find the enemy by tomorrow, or at least a clue of where they're hiding, we'll have to head back. Out food supply is running out, and we need to head back to stock up. We'll let the Hokage decide what to do from there."

Everyone was depressed, but they accepted it. Not every mission could be expected to be exciting, or even successful, for that matter. On the positive side, they hadn't run into any trouble. Well... Sakura had.

Sometimes she could feel him watching her. But she told herself it was just in her mind the whole time.

_'Or maybe when I fell in the river I hit my head, and I got a concussion. I could have dreamed the whole thing... The only reason I think he's watching me is because of what he said to me. It's a form of paranoia.'  
_  
She didn't even have be told to get in Sasuke's bed this time. She automatically went with him when it was time to go to sleep. Her leg was all healed, and she was feeling much better... If not for that annoying feeling that someone was watching her. Sakura hadn't sensed anything like that all day, so she felt a little bit safer.

But it took her a little longer to fall asleep then usual. Despite Sasuke's soothing cuddling, she was still awake long after the rest of the squad had fallen asleep. She wiggled her way out of the bag, and found a secluded area away from the rest of them. She really had to go!

When Sakura took off the pink skirt she'd been wearing, she glanced around nervously, making sure no one was watching her. So far so good... The black shorts were the next thing to go. They fell along with the skirt, around her ankles. She'd been so tired that night, she had let her guard down. Right after this, she had made up her mind to go right to sleep. Just as she was about to pull down her panties, a lone figure made it's way behind her.

"Ah!" The girl squeaked in surprise.

She never knew a thing, until she was being grabbed from behind, her cries stifled by someone pressing their arm over her mouth and nose. She could barely breathe, and instinctively bit down as hard as she could.

Strong arms turned her around, to face her captor. "...Itachi-san?"

He was staring her down, and she had made the mistake of looking to his eyes again. Those eyes of his... How she hated them! She'd been so embarassed and surprised by being caught with her pants down in front of someone that she hadn't even thought of fighting back. And now, as she felt the last of her chakra steadily waning, she knew she was in serious trouble.

Two strong arms forced her smaller body off the ground. Tossing her over his shoulder, Itachi patted her nearly bare bottom, and made off with his prize. It was a long way to where his camp was set up. And he had to move quickly, in case someone discovered she was missing.

"No!" She fought uselessly against him, as the rest of her chakra left her. Sakura was nearing the verge of a black-out spell, and she knew it. "Put me down! Let me... go..."

Her eyes closed sleepily, and he chuckled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next time she opened her eyes, it was morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she was in a small hideout. It looked like some kind of abandoned cottage. She looked out the window longingly, hoping that one of her team mates would find her.

"Konoha Nin can't find this place," A low voice growled from across the room. It was like he knew her so well, even after all this time had passed. Itachi knew what went through her mind. "This place is hidden; made invisible using Genjutsu."

Sakura gasped. That was the last thing she expected. "I've never heard of that..."

"Hn," That ever apparent smirk was there, as soon as she looked at him.

When his eyes raked hungrily over her body, she realized that she still had her pants down. blushing Sakura crossed her legs in a useless attempt to cover herself.

_'He could have at least put covers over me!'_ She thought. _'Or pulled my clothes up!'  
_  
"Your chakra has been drained again. I will keep you this way, until you cooperate."

Sakura tried to reach down, to pull her pants back up. She was somewhat grateful that she was still wearing her underwear. And it didn't feel like anyone had done anything to her. She was still pure. Letting out a breath of relief, she made shaky, jerky movements to get her arms to do what she wanted them to. But with all her effort, they only moved a few inches. Her fingers twitched, and her hands shook. Some of her muscles were convulsing.

"Wh-what..."

"A side effect of the chakra draining from my Sharingan. Do not worry. It isn't permanent. And it shouldn't damage you with any lingering effects. I've already tested it on several people..."

Sakura really wished he would just go away. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable, in the room with a man who was much stronger than her. Hell, she couldn't even move! Itachi could do anything he wanted to her, and there would be nothing she could do about it. She was too weak to fight him at all.

"Can I..." She took a breath, to try and steady her voice. It was shaking too. "I needed to take a piss l-last night. You stopped me. Is there a bathroom h-here?" She finally found her voice.

Itachi almost laughed at her choice of words. "Such language from a Kunoichi of your standing... Tsk, tsk. What a naughty girl you are, Sakura-chan."

"A-answer th-the question..." Her voice was clearly shaking again. Whether it was because of his Jutsu or her nervousness, she didn't know.

Rather than answer his captive, Itachi moved from the chair he had been seated in. He was across the room in an instant, before her eyes could even registed it. He lifted her up, and tried to lead her out of the room. It didn't work. Her legs were still too weak. She had no chakra, and was in a pitiable state.

He carried her into a small bathroom that was adjoined to this room. "Don't try to slap me," He half-warned, half-pleaded. "I'm just helping you with this. You're too weak to do it yourself."

"Yeah but it's... y-your fault!" She yelled.

"Hn."

Uncaring, he reached up to tenderly rub along her inner thighs, teasing her with his touch, his menacing glare. It was clear that he had some less-than-honorable intentions with her. But just how far he would actually go with this, was unknown. Sakura tried to control her shaking, but it didn't really work. Without warning, he yanked her panties down around her ankles, and shoved her down onto the toilet. He left the room, after that.

"Call me when you're done."

"Jerk-face!"

Itachi was already on the other side of the slightly-cracked door, but he heard her. "Jerk-face? What kind of an insult is that?"

Sakura didn't answer him. Once she was done, she did manage to stand on her own, but she couldn't quite get her clothes back up. When she tried to bend down to pull up her pants, she nearly fell over.

"Need some help?" He finally asked, from just outside the tiny, cramped bathroom.

"Hai..."

There was nothing the pink haired girl hated more than asking someone for help. She was that way about everything. Itachi knew this, and he seemed to be having fun pushing her buttons in this way.

It didn't take him long to help her. He had all her clothes replaced in no time. He wasn't playing with her this time, and backed away once the job was done. Sakura felt crowded suddenly, being backed into such a small room with him blocking her only way out.

"A thong, Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow, amused.

She growled at him haughtily. "That has nothing to do with you! You j-just... Leave me alone!" She was trying so hard to control her voice.

"You'll get used to me. You're going to be staying here for a very long time, Kunoichi. I suggest you try to cooperate. It'll make things easier on both of us, if you do."

He carried her back to the bed she had woke up in, and placed her back down, unceremoniously. At least she wasn't half-naked anymore. Itachi just stood there, unnerving her even more. He was looking down at her. But she made it a point not to look into his eyes anymore. There was no telling what he could do to her if she did.

"What do you w-want from me?" Sakura was crying now. She'd only been here a short time, and already she was crying. "Just tell me, whatever it is, so I can go home!"

"You aren't leaving. I'm going to keep you with me for a long time, girlie."

"Fuck you!" She spat at him.

Itachi just smirked, and retreated out of the room. "Talking time is over..." He left her alone.

Sakura layed on the bed, crying. All she could do was stare at the ceiling, or out the window. All she saw outside were trees and a tiny bit of sky above them. It was mostly concealed. She tried to roll over onto her side, but it didn't work. She could really move that much.

_'He's certainly chosen a good hiding spot...'  
_  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Sakura-chan?!" Even Ino was freaking out that their team mate was missing.

Sasuke was frantic too. "I- I don't know! She was asleep with me one minute, and the next, she was just gone! I woke up and she wasn't here. I don't even understand how she went anywhere without me feeling her move, or- or something!"

"Sasuke-san, calm down," Shikamaru, their captain, tried to get a grip on the situation. "This is bad, but freaking out that way isn't going to help it get any better."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"We'll have to go back to Konoha for reinforcements. We're probably dealing with some of Akatsuki's tricks here. We've already searched the surrounding area, and found nothing."

The blonde girl didn't like that idea one bit. "No! We can't just leave her here!"

"We have no choice, Ino," Shikamaru was blunt, and to the point. "We're running low on food, chakra, and supplies. We need to get back to the Leaf Village to regroup, and stock up on things. We'll mark this spot with a tracking tag, so we'll know where it is when we come back. Now I'm sure Tsunade-sama will let us come back."

"Maybe that's what Sakura was counting on..." Ino mentioned, hopefully. "She knows how much finding his older brother means to Sasuke-kun! So maybe she ran off, hoping we'd think she disappeared, so the Hokage would give us more time!"

Sasuke scoffed at her opinion. "I know Sakura-chan. There's no way she would do something like that. She'd never make us worry about her for no reason. And she respects Tsunade-sama way too much to trick her like that."

"...You're right."

Shikamaru and Chouji had already gathered up most of the supplies. "Let's head back."

"Right!" Three of them said in unison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This chapter wasn't really planned out that well, sorry. But the rest of the story is... sort of. I guess I'm just going to keep going with it. I'm glad to have at least some readers, but I am kind of feeling a lack of reviews. It's discouraging. But oh well, I like this story. I've been updating it a lot, and working on the plans for it a bit. I like what I have in store, haha. Sasuke's really just kinda there in this story... I should have given him a bigger part in all of this, but I was going for less-drama with this one. **

**Thanks to Kyoko Kagami for her beta work and thanks to everyone who reads this story, I loves you all! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 9:**Sakura was always the type to pay attention to her duties. She was always focusing on the next task at hand. But now that she had nothing to do with herself, she was completely bored. Never having been in a situation such as this, she had no idea what to do.

When Itachi came in to check on her, a few hours had passed. She'd managed to roll onto her side, a sign that at least some of her chakra was back. He knew he couldn't allow it to build up too much. After lunch he would have to drain her again. She was chewing on a piece of her pretty pink hair, and he tore it away from her mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Nothing... I'm bored, actually."

"So am I," He leaned down close to her face. "What do you think we could do..." She gasped, as his hand moved heatedly along her side, stroking up and down, in a repetitive motion. "...To pass the time?"

"I- I don't know. Leave me alone!" The Kunoichi swatted his hand away.

"You shouldn't chew on your pretty hair... I've always been fond of it."

Slowly, he moved his hand up to tangle his fingers in her cherry locks. Fingers with painted nails slid through them easily. Sakura didn't move, but he rolled her over then to meet his gaze. She was afraid of having her chakra drained again, but he didn't do anything. Yet... She could not look away. Itachi continued to run his fingers through her tresses, sliding them down to the place where she had been chewing. The strands were still damp with her saliva. And he made sure to roll the lock of moist hair between his fingertips, until they too were damp.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he stuck the first two inside, closing his eyes to savor the taste. "Mmm... You are delicious, Sakura-chan."

She just stared at him. _'He's psychotic!'  
_  
"Speaking of which," He leaned close to her, and offered a hand to help her off the small mattress. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Sakura didn't know how she should react to him. She'd never been in a situation even remotely close to this before. "Is that what you've been doing all this time? Cooking?"

"Hn. Part of it, yes. Come on."

She went with him to another room. He had to help her get there, since walking was still hard ofr the poor girl. Itachi was beginning to like this more and more. He knew he was keeping her here against her will... But she would come around. All it took was patience. Sadly for her, he was not a very patient man.

They sat at a small wooden table, barely large enough for two. It was in a medium-sized kitchen. Everything looked kind of gloomy and run-down. But Itachi seemed to be keeping it pretty clean in this little house of his.

"What is this?" She poked at something with her chopsticks. Even that small action took a great amount of energy.

"Okonomiyaki. Just eat it, it isn't that bad."

"It's fine... I'm just used to eating it Osaka-style, not Hiroshima-style."

Itachi didn't say anything else for a while. But he had always been a very quiet person. He was content just to eat his meal in peace. Sakura was picking at her food, but not really eating it.

"You aren't hungry?" He finally asked her.

She was kind of busy watching him eat. "Not really..." She was hungry, but she didn't have much of an appetite.

"Hn," The Uchiha shrugged. "Suit yourself. But after this I'll have to drain your chakra again."

Teal eyes widened in fear, suddenly. "What?! But why?!"

He smirked. _'I knew that would get a reaction out of her. She's so cute when she's vulnerable like this... And at my mercy... I can't wait.'_He didn't answer her. Itachi knew that it didn't matter anyway. She was his prisoner, not the other way around. And yet, part of him felt imprisoned. Restrained within the depths of his soul, waiting for the moment where he could be free to strike... But no, he had to wait for now.

He finished his meal, not bothering to converse with the frightened girl. Sakura finally started eating the lunch he had cooked for her, once he had finished his own. He was clearing the table, and putting everything away, which gave her a small amount of privacy to eat. But in the back of her mind she was worried about what would happen once he drained her chakra again. She shivered at the thought of what a man like that could do to her.

_'Hn. She's afraid... good. She should be.'  
_  
He observed her scarce movements with his Sharingan, even though he knew that he probably shouldn't be using it so soon. His eyes were steadily getting worse.

"I still don't understand why you're keeping me here," Sakura attempted to start a conversation, as she pushed her plate away, signaling that she was done.

"Before I drain your chakra again... I have a job for you."

She noticeably tensed at his choice of words.

Itachi chuckled. "Wash the dishes, and then I'll take you somewhere."

He left the room... He was actually leaving her alone! Sakura let out a small breath of relief, before getting discouraged again when she saw that there were no windows here. She assessed the situation, trying to find a way out. He was between her and the only means of escape she was aware of. There was no way out of it. Sighing heavily, she took the remaining plate and glass to the sink.

She was left alone with her thoughts for a while. Sakura wasn't sure whether she really liked that idea or not. She wanted to go home, but on the other hand, she would be lying if she said that she hadn't missed Itachi. But she didn't miss the man she was being forced to stay with now.

_'I miss the old Itachi,'_ She sighed in frustration, already halfway done with the dishes. _'Not this... this monster he's become! He'll never be the same to me again.'  
_  
She didn't know he was watching her from just around the corner. He would see what she would do when left on her own. So far, Itachi was impressed that the Kunoichi hadn't tried to escape so far. Maybe she really was just that scared of him. he gave up and went to lie in the bed. It was getting stressful thinking all of this through.

After she had scrubbed every dish, Sakura rested for a few minutes in the chair she had just sat in to eat. She was waiting for Itachi to come back, but he never did. After a while, when he didn't show up, she walked weakly back to the bedroom, barely trusting her legs to carry her. She still didn't have much of her chakra back yet. She knew he said he was going to drain what little had built up again, but she was hoping that maybe he would forget, or she could talk him out of it.

When she made it back to the room she had woke up in, Itachi was sleeping on the bed. It was just a small futon matress, but it was better than nothing. She hoped dearly that wasn't the only bed in this whole place. His eyes were closed, and beyond him was another door. She hoped it led outside, and decided to try and sneak past him.

Ebony eyes opened, and were instantly fixed on the movements of the pink-haired girl across the room. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Sakura jumped slightly, when he spoke. "I- I was looking for you. I didn't see you there... Itachi-san."

"Hn."

He approached her, where she had frozen in place. The Kunoichi backed against a wall, and he trapped her there, pinning her with both arms.

"Don't lie to me, girlie."

She stared up at him. He was just a few inches taller than her. "I'm not."

Itachi took this opportunity to press even closer to her. She could practically feel the desire that was rolling off of him in waves. "As I said, I have to drain your chakra now..."

_'Damn it! He did it again...' _Sakura mentally cursed herself. _'Why can't I keep myself from looking in his eyes?'  
_  
She could already feel herself getting weaker by the second. She was about to black out, if this didn't stop. Reality was slipping out from around her, and everything was spiraling out of control. It had a dizzying effect on her, somewhat close to being drunk.  
_  
'...Or is that from standing so close to him?'  
_  
Before she knew what was happening, masculine arms were carrying her to bed.

"What are you... doing to me?" She'd meant the question in more ways than he would be able to guess. But that was Sakura's secret.

"I'm going to take you..." He drew in a deep breath. "...Somewhere you can rest." Somehow, Itachi hadn't wanted to finish that sentence all the way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was really worried about his missing friend. But there was nothing he could do, but cooperate with the rest of the team, and follow orders. He knew that was the bst way to help her. There was no way the Hokage would let her be taken so far away from Konoha without sending a team out to get her.

"Hokage-sama..." Shikamaru had led their squad into her office, as soon as they arrived in Konoha. "We're here to report in from the mission."

They were lucky. They had made it back to the village just before Tsunade would go home for the night. The sun was setting, even now.

"Hai. Where is Sakura-san?"

"Sakura is-"

"She's missing, Hokage-sama!" The Yamanaka girl shouted. She just couldn't stand it that Shikamaru was able to stay so calm about this. "We all fell asleep and in the morning she was just gone!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What else do you have to say about the mission, Shikamaru-san?"

"Nothing. We didn't find a single thing. But Haruno-san's disappearance must mean that there was some kind of enemy present."

"Not necessarily," The busty leader of their village caused them to lose hope, for only an instant. "However... You should be aware that..." She took a deep, painful breath. "I don't know how to say this... But Naruto and Kakashi are dead."

Sasuke was an Uchiha. He was from a clan that never showed any emotion, no matter how surprising or painful something else for them. But what he was feeling, in the few brief moments following the Hokage's revelation, was written plainly across his face. His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

"I'll kill him! That fucking bastard..."

"Sasuke-san," Tsunade warned. "This isn't a situation that is to be handled lightly. But I think you may just get your wish. I want all four of you to go back to where you last saw Sakura. And this time I'm sending Kiba, Hinata, and Shino with you. Don't come back until you've found something. I'll give you all the food and supplies you need. We _will_ find him! You will all report back here, then leave in the morning."

They all bowed to her, before exiting the building, and going back to their individual homes for a good night's rest. No one said anything. The nature of their mission was clear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: Hey, I like things to be remotely accurate in my writing... XD If you don't know what they were eating, just search google, it's probably there. I don't feel like putting a whole article here, but if you want info, just ask. I'm not really completely sure where this is going in the immediate future, but I guess we'll find out. Sorry if the scene back in Konoha was boring. I tried to keep it as short as possible.**

Thanks again Kyoko, for beta reading.

-Kaline Reine


	10. Chapter 10

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 10:**Itachi had placed Sakura's frail body gently on the bed. He was glad she was drained of all her chakra, otherwise she would be putting up a fight. He knew she wouldn't let him take her so easily. This was going to be fun.

There were tears in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt go through his heart. Tenderly, he moved her hair out of her eyes, as he lay down next to her.

"Don't cry..."

"I-itachi... Please let me go," She hated feeling weak. "I want to go home... I don't belong here."

"You do, Sakura-chan. You belong with me. You belong _to_ me."

"You'll never have me. They'll find you. And you know it! And what about Akatsuki?"

He seemed to glare at her. "Now is not the time to discuss that. You should rest now. You've had a long day."

"But it's the middle of the afternoon!"

"It'll be evening soon. Tonight we'll be traveling. We have to move to another area, before your words do become truth, and they find us."

Itachi was staring at her with such intensity, it was making shivers run down her spine. And she was scared of his advances. He was lying next to her on the small futon now. She could feel the heat of his body warming her slightly. With her chakra gone, her body temperature was much lower than normal.  
_  
'Do I really... belong to him? And more importantly... Do I want to?'  
_  
"I have another hideout not too far from here..." He told her. It was like he trusted her. "But it's far enough that they won't be able to find us. We'll travel by night so no one sees."

"Why are you telling me your plans? What if I escape?"

"I know that I have the upper hand," He leaned in very close to her, breathing on her ear and neck. "You won't."

Sakura was feeling really tense, and though she couldn't move much, she still managed to tense up her muscles. His close proximity was scaring her. She blushed, still remembering that lingering kiss they had shared neat the river that day.

"Be a good girl, and let me have you..." His hands moved over her body smoothly.

He was caressing her sides, her hips, her thighs; everything. Itachi groaned, and leaned in to kiss her. Sakura pushed back against him, but with no chakra in her body there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even really fight back. She made a feeble attempt to slap the man, only for her hand to fail her. They were both lying on their side, but he had pulled her to him. Their legs entwined, and Itachi had one of his legs between hers.

She began to get scared. From the moment their lips had met, Sakura could tell that her pulse was racing. Everything that she felt was being amplified.

Itachi pulled away from her when he felt her trembling in his arms. He had thought that she loved him. They'd known each other for a very long time. Why didn't she love him? He couldn't understand.

"Sakura-chan, look at me," He put his hand under her chin and raised her head so that she was eye level with him. "I would never do anything to hurt you… Unless I had to. Please try to understand that I… I care for you." He still couldn't say it. It pained him that as much as he felt it within his heart, he could not tell her how he felt. Sighing, he moved away from her a bit, giving her some space.

Sakura realized for the first time how this made her feel.

_'The butterflies…'_ Her heart sang. _'They're back…'_ She was amazed.

The first time she had ever felt them was when she had been in love with Sasuke. When she slowly began to realize that he did not love her back, they faded. The only time she ever got them after that was when she was fighting. It was the adrenaline, she had concluded. But when their lips had touched, even for that brief time, she had felt safe; she had felt home.

It was exhilarating to finally have that feeling back once more. She had immersed herself in her work, training hard to become a fine medic and a decent Kunoichi. But now, this was different. She had never felt anything so intense in her life.

Sakura didn't even hesitate to pull him in closer to her. This was Itachi, the same man she had looked up to when she was younger. She pressed her lips shyly to his, and parted her mouth, just a fraction.

"Mmmm… Sakura…" He breathed.

That was still enough for him to slip his tongue inside. The missing Nin explored her mouth, feverishly tasting her. He drank from her, as if he had been on a long journey through a dry desert, and was parched. Itachi groaned into the kiss, feeling her try to pull away now. He must have frightened her, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to savor this moment; to hold onto it forever. Her tongue, not having anywhere else to go, shyly touched his inside their mouths.

At last he let her go. A reaction was apparently all he had wanted, for now. Sakura gazed up at him. She was afraid…

_'Is that what the butterflies are from?'_ She wondered_. 'Fear???'_

She had felt them when she had been afraid of losing Sasuke, because she loved him. She felt them when she was fighting because she was afraid of losing her life. And she felt them there now… What was she afraid of losing?

_'My virtue…'_ The horrid thought fluttered though her mind, faster than a butterfly's wings._ 'My virginity… Is that what he wants?' _

Itachi may have been coldhearted, but he was no monster. He was able to clearly see the fear that was flashing through her mind right now. The girl was just as vulnerable to his advances as she had ever been.

"You are weak," He moved closer to her, both of their hearts pounding, each for a different reason. Hers was out of fear, his was out of lust. "You should rest now, girlie."

He allowed her to rest her head on his chest, as they lay in the comfort of the small shack. Itachi knew they would be leaving soon. But he wanted to have these few sweet, tender moments with her. He would always treasure their time here. Even if they never saw each other again, he would always love her.

And maybe that was why he told her what he did.

"Sakura… Can't you sleep?"

"Not with you so close to me," She moved away from him slightly, or as best she could. "Not when you could do anything to me. You could-"

"Shhh…" He placed a finger on her lips to silence her again. "Do you really think me so… savage?" She nodded. "Look… I want to tell you something, if you're not going to sleep anyway. I want to tell you the real reason why I am here."

"What do you mean? I thought you were on a mission."

"You assumed I was on a mission," He took a deep breath, ready to tell her everything. "I left the Akatsuki…"

Green eyes widened. Itachi had hoped to see understanding in them, but all he saw was more confusion.

"I'll explain… I've been watching you, Sakura. For… a long time. And I had to hide it from them. But every time I would leave, they got suspicious. When they found out about it, they said I was obsessed with you. That's not true, but… For a Shinobi, feelings can be dangerous. They distract us, and get in our way. I had no choice but to leave the Akatsuki."

Sakura waited a moment to grasp all this new information. "So you're just… just a missing-nin now?" She blinked.

"Hai," He nodded, smoothing her long silky hair out of her face. "I have nowhere to go."

"But I thought the only way out of Akatsuki was to be killed?"

"Hn. Not necessarily. They couldn't kill me if they tried. One can also retire," He looked at her. The girl was looking at him in awe. "You underestimate me, koi."

Sakura began to shake with nervousness. The Akatsuki may have been ruthless criminals, but they were right. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a genjutsu cast around this small shelter, but it will wear off soon. Also, they could find it if they ran into it. The odds of that happening are extremely low. I have another hideout not too far from here. We'll be leaving tonight. That is why I want you to rest."

He said no more, getting up and leaving the bed. Sakura was left there, terrified.

She had been afraid of what he would do to her, when he had been in the room. But now that he was gone, she only wished he would come back. Itachi had her right where he wanted her. So far he had not really hurt her. Only kissed her. Or to be more precise, he had first saved her from drowning, then he had kissed her. Then he was made to do dishes.

_'Dishes could be considered torture… To some people,'_ Inner Sakura giggled._ 'Itachi isn't so bad. And you know… He's kind of handsome.' _

"Shut. Up!" She growled at her inner self, before turning over and trying to sleep. If what the Uchiha said was true, and she had no reason to doubt that it was, then she really should rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Being pulled back into consciousness by something tickling her face, Sakura woke up. It was long, black, and silky.

_'Itachi's hair,'_ Her mind finally processed.

She reached out to touch it. It was as soft as it felt. She could move her hands now without them shaking. That was a good sign. A feeling of dread filled her when she remembered that her chakra would just be drained again, and then she would be unable to move… Unable to really touch him.

"Please don't!" She yelled, turning away from him.

Itachi was surprised. He had just been about to kiss her. "What did I do?" He felt so bad that he had frightened her.

"Get away from me!" She fought him when he tried to hold her.

Itachi was surprised. "What has you so upset?" He held both her wrists down, climbing over her to keep her still. He had to pin the Kunoichi down with his body weight. She was strong. "Tell me."

"You're j-just going to drain my chakra again…" She sighed dejectedly.

"I never said I was. But if I don't you will run away."

He let go of her, knowing she would not have enough energy to leave. He had noticed that Sakura was always trying to avoid looking into his eyes. He didn't really blame her for being afraid of him, but he wished that the fragile girl would trust him. He had no intentions of hurting her. He'd been very patient with her up until now.

"We're going," He helped her to sit up near the edge of the futon. "Put these on."

Sakura took a pair of sandals from him. They were similar to her old shoes. She had been barefoot when she had went to pee that night, when he had abducted her from near the campsite. Looking annoyed, she got ready to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A huge team consisting of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were already on their way to find Sakura. They still had no idea what had happened to her. But Sasuke had a hunch that his older brother was involved.

"Wh-where did you l-last see her?" Hinata asked. She had been so upset about Naruto's death. She had asked to come because she wanted revenge, even before she'd found out that the Hokage had sent her along anyway.

"Around this area," Shikamaru pointed to it on a map. "It'll be troublesome to find that exact spot again, but we have to try."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know where it was. I never forget things like that."

"Right," Kiba stated. "Akamaru and I can track her easily…"

Shikamaru and Sasuke both nodded. "Let's go."

The team was already halfway there when they all stopped for a break. They were all in a state of panic. They had to find her!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Pure ItaSaku stuff this time. I know this fic is pretty tame compared to the smut that I usually write… But I like this couple and I think it is more of… a sweet pairing. I don't want to mess it up. XD I hope I am doing okay. More fun to come soon. And I'm sorry about the long wait. I'll be back on track with regular updates now.**

-Kaline Reine


	11. Chapter 11

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 11:**

Sakura had thought she would be made to walk. But instead, Itachi had hoisted her up onto his back, and began running swiftly through the trees. She was carrying the things they had taken with them. Which was really only two packs of items, and their weapon pouches.

"You okay?" He asked her when they stopped to fill their canteens in a stream.

She didn't answer right away, which made him look at her, concerned. "I'm fine… Where are we going?"

"There is nothing for you to worry about."

Itachi refused to answer her question. She was growing even more frightened of what he had in store for her. All kinds of thoughts were running through her mind.

What if he took her to the Akatsuki? He could have lied about leaving them. If he hadn't lied, what was he going to do now that he had no more missions? She wanted so badly to run, but she was afraid. At this point, the once-strong Kunoichi was ready to cry. She broke down into tears by the water's edge, as her captor filled their water bottles.

"Why are you sad?" He went to her then, crouching down in front of her. "You should be happy. We're going to a much better place."

_'Isn't that what people say when they… die?'_ Inner Sakura was in a panic, but she tried to tell herself to stay calm.

"It's alright…"

Itachi pulled her close to him in a brief hug. He was not used to cheering up crying women. He picked her up again and they went on their way. He was afraid that she would try to run, now that some of her strength would return. But he couldn't drain her again. They were too close to their destination to slow down. He didn't want to be found while they were traveling.

It was pitch black outside, and the beautiful scenery passed them by nearly unseen, as they hurried toward their secret destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was early morning. Kiba had already caught on to her scent. Sasuke had doubted his abilities at first, but now he was somewhat impressed. They'd gotten so far, so fast. And they had lots of people on their team, which was sure to intimidate the Akatsuki.

The reason the Hokage hadn't sent the other remaining team was simple. To avoid trouble. Lee and Sasuke didn't get along, and Neji and Hinata didn't either. It was sure to lead to only trouble if she sent Gai's team too.

"Can you find her?" Sasuke only wanted to know his friend was safe.

Ino cut him off. "You know, Uchiha… Maybe we should let Shikamaru-san handle this. He is our leader, after all."

"Hmph."

Shikamaru took over, directing everyone which way to search. Kiba was the one they would trust the most. They basically followed his lead. He was trailing behind his dog, Akamaru, who was barking happily.

"This is where we lost her scent," Kiba pointed to the water. "And it's been too long to track by her scent in the air. I guess this is where it ends."

Chouji stepped forward. "This is near the spot where I fell."

"We w-won't give up!" Hinata spoke up. She'd been talking more lately. "W-we have to f-find her…"

"And we will," Shikamaru agreed. "Okay, Kiba-san, you go down this side of the river, and we'll take the other."

They all split up. This was going to be a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was shocked that they'd been up all night. But she wasn't sleepy, having rested during the day, as Itachi had told her.

His new hideout was well-hidden, on the edge of a town. But it was just a small shack, too. It was very different from the other one, having only one big room. There was a small cot in the corner, barely big enough to suit one person. There was no restroom, and nowhere to bathe. There was simply… one empty room. It was like a shed.

Her stomach growled, and she turned to the man who had only just put her down.

"I'm hungry too," Itachi answered her unspoken question. "We can go into the town nearby to get something to eat if you want. I have no way to cook anything for us here. Come."

He took her hand, and led her out the door. He didn't speak again until they neared the town. Sakura was surprised that she was being allowed to go into the city with him. This was a pretty small place, compared to Konoha. There weren't a lot of people, and it wasn't very crowded. They made their way through the small shops, until they came to a ramen stand.

Their times at Ichiraku Ramen back in Konoha flashed through her mind. Sakura became instantly sad. It showed.

Itachi looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I was just… thinking of my old life. I want to go home."

He sent her a glare. "We can talk about that when we get back. For now, just relax and eat. There's nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan." He offered her a kind smile, when they sat down at the counter.

The place was, to her surprise, bigger, and slightly fancier than Ichiraku's. There was a young woman waiting on them, and she got their orders quickly. Everything was perfect. They had even bigger servings than what Ichiraku offered. Sakura would have been pleased with the meal, if it hadn't reminded her so much of Naruto and Sasuke.

"You aren't eating much…" Itachi noted.

"I'm just… not feeling well."

The Uchiha looked away. He hated seeing her sad. He wanted her to be happy._ 'I would do anything in this world… Just to see her smile.' _He thought sadly._ 'Have I not been kind to her?' _

When they were done with their meal, he paid for it, and they went outside. Sakura looked up and down the street. She was thinking about making a run for it, when Itachi pulled her inside an expensive looking shop.

"You can have anything you want."

"What?" She just looked around stupidly. "I don't… I don't understand."

"You aren't happy," He sighed heavily. "I want to buy you something nice. Something that I know you will like. Anything, to keep you happy."

Sakura looked around the ornate shop for a few minutes. None of her friends were in there. Konoha wasn't in there. "I don't want anything."

"Have it your way…"

She looked at him then, deliberately. He was being a jerk. Staying here against her will was NOT something that Sakura wanted to do. She gave him a once over. "In fact… I don't see anything that interests me at all."

That was a low blow, she would admit. But he deserved it. Acting all arrogant and controlling all the time… She hated being treated this way!

Itachi didn't say anything. But they went back to their hideout. He was not in the mood to deal with this. He had given up everything for her, even offered her his kindness. He would have truly bought her something nice, if she had wanted it. But she'd thrown that gift in his face, too. He would not be so nice any more. He had tried it once. He would not do that again.

When they made it back to their hideout, he locked the door, sealing it with various seals she'd never seen before, with his own chakra. The only way she could get out, was if he let her out. Sakura knew that wouldn't happen.

Itachi was being silent, as usual. He didn't talk to her much, unless he really had something to say, or needed information, it seemed. She didn't like that, because it always kept her guessing. Here in the privacy of their own little world, he could do whatever he wanted. And there was nothing that she could do to stop him. It was pathetic of her to give in to this fate. Sakura still fought it. She would fight it until the end, that was becoming clear.

He took off his cloak, revealing an exposed muscular chest. Sakura blushed and tried not to stare. It wouldn't be good if he found out, in this situation. She didn't want to give him ideas.

"We should rest now," He told her, smirking.  
_  
'Does he know I was looking at him?'_ She wondered._ 'No, there is no way he saw me.'_

"I won't make you rest. That is up to you. I will have to drain your chakra again soon. Can't have escaping."

She cringed in fear at his words, not daring to answer him back. This was clearly a hostage situation. He was making it clear that she was going to have it rough while he was with her. And she could never go home, unless someone came to save her, or she found a way to escape on her own.

"I'm tired. I think I'll sleep. I'll cooperate with you. Just please don't drain my chakra again. There's no need to, I mean I-"

"You want to escape," Itachi saw right through her. "I'm not stupid, Sakura. Come lie down."

Despite his words, he didn't do anything to her. Sakura kept what little chakra she had managed to store up in the last few hours. Before she could plot a decent escape, she had once again drifted off to sleep in the arms of her captor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was mid-afternoon when next they woke. Itachi shifted on the bed, intentionally waking her from her peaceful slumber.

Sakura blinked sleepily. "What is it?"

He yawned, something she never thought anyone would ever see him do, and stretched, before exiting the building. She was curious where he was going, and thought she was supposed to follow him. Padding softly over the loose carpeting of their shack, she slipped on her shoes that were left by the door.

There stood the Uchiha, in the bushes. His massive member was in his hands, producing a steady stream of– She looked away. Oh god, he was taking a piss!

"I thought you wanted me to follow you," She bristled, quickly turning to go inside.

He smirked. "Hn."

Sakura was annoyed. She felt like he had just done that on purpose. What a creep!

"We should go back to get something to eat now," Itachi was getting dressed again, preparing to go back into town. "But I want you to stay here. It would be suspicious if we are always seen together."

"Like it isn't already suspicious enough."

He glared at her. He did not like to be told that he was wrong, and here she was doing just that. The girl should have known better. Itachi glanced at her, and out of instinct, she met his gaze. Her chakra was pulled right out of her, as she was hypnotizing by his spinning sharingan. It was like that every time. But this time, it seemed that he had left her with a little more than usual.

"I feel dizzy…" She was lost in his eyes again, and felt herself being swept up into his arms.

Itachi carried her to the bed, where he told her to rest until he came back. Sakura nodded, and laid there. In a moment he was gone. She wasn't sleepy, but she was weak. It was really boring while he was away. And it seemed to take him forever to make it back.

When he did come back, she jumped when the door opened. Only he could open it, but she had still feared that somehow it might have been someone else. It was possible that someone far worse than Itachi could take an interest in her. She found herself almost relieved to see him again. Quickly, she shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts that plagued her. She hated him, right?

"Ramen again?" Sakura hated being reminded of her old life. _'What a bastard.'_

"Hai," Itachi took out a small canteen and poured them both a glass of green tea to go along with it. "And it will be ramen until you tell me what you would like to eat."

"I'd like to starve. At least that way, my torment would be over."

He sighed. She wasn't making things easy on him, that was for sure.

They ate in silence, neither enjoying nor despising the other's company. Sakura knew that it wasn't really Itachi she hated. She just hated not having freedom. She didn't like someone holding her down like this, and not being able to come and go as she pleased! That was the problem, in and of itself. And like all problems… it would have to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait between updates, but I've been extremely busy. I will try to get the rest of my fics updated as soon as possible. My computer was down and then FFN decided to go crazy on me too. But finally, I had some inspiration to write some ItaSaku over the past few days. I promise there will be more interesting things in the next few chapters. The plot will get exciting again soon and there is some adult action. Please review.**

**Thanks goes to Kyoko Kagami for beta reading and posting for me.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 11:**

Things went on like that for a few days… Slowly, they had gotten their sleeping patterns to match that of the natural rhythm. Now they slept at night and were active during the day. Sakura would sometimes tell Itachi what she wanted to eat, and he would get her whatever she desired. It was starting to get colder during the night; a sign that winter was on it's way soon.

She wondered where he was getting his money from. He seemed to have a virtually limitless supply. The two of them seemed to be concerned with merely surviving, rather than having fun, or fighting. It was dull. Boring. Useless. Stagnant. Monotonous. Sakura knew she could not go on like this.

One night, as they lay together, Itachi could not stop his thoughts of the Kunoichi from overwhelming him.

He woke up with a problem, one that he desperately needed to get rid of. He couldn't leave. If he did, not only would that give her a chance to escape, but it would also wake her. Then she might follow him and find out about this embarrassing situation.

Slowly, so not to disturb the sleeping beauty to his left, Itachi took his stuff cock in his hand, and began a slow, steady pumping motion. He tried to contain a small moan, but failed. The sensation was getting more intense, but it wasn't really enough. He'd been alone for all these years, and now that he had the object of his desires, he was afraid to ask anything sexual of her. It wasn't that she wouldn't have given in, but rather… He was afraid of rejection. But enough was enough. He needed this.

Itachi was trying to be quiet. He tensed up when Sakura stirred in her sleep. But he couldn't stop from touching himself. It just felt too good…

"Nnnh…" She moaned sleepily. "Itachi-san?"

That was when her deep emerald eyes shot open. It was dark, and she could barely make out the outline of the man next to her. She seemed to have no idea what he was doing. Since she was awake, Itachi thought he'd might as well make the best of it.

Tainted lips touched her pure ones. Sakura gasped, and the man took that opportunity to shove his tongue inside, staking his claim upon her soul. She trembled with fear. Something poked her leg. What was he going to do to her with that? She tried to push him away, to object to what he was doing, but he'd made sure to drain her chakra every day so she couldn't even think of escaping.

The girl beneath him was weak. Itachi thrived on this notion, and that he could control her, force her to do whatever he wanted. This Kunoichi was entirely his to play with as he saw fit. And it was time to put his power to use.

"Sakura-chan…" He pulled away from her, looking right at her. That made her feel so small. "Suck me off."

_ 'What the hell did he just ask me?!' _ She just stared at him in disbelief. Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. She'd been disillusioned this whole time. She had thought she was safe from this kind of… thing. "What?!"

"You heard my request. Now come on." He fully expected her to do it!

His lips pressed into hers once more, and he took hold of her hand, leading it to his private area. Sakura gasped. His cock was bigger than it had first appeared, that day she had accidentally walked in on him, in the woods. She hadn't wanted to experience her first time this way… She had always pictured it with Sasuke. Never anyone else. Not even once.

And she'd thought that Itachi had finally backed off. During these last few days, he had treated her differently, biding his time and pretending he wasn't hungry for her. But now it was clear that he did want her.

"No," She stated stubbornly, pulling away from his grasp. "I won't do it."

Itachi smirked. "Just the reaction I was expecting from you. But you _will _help me with this. Even if I have to force you."

Her eyes widened. Would he really do that? He didn't seem like the type, from what she had learned about him so far.

"You– you wouldn't. I mean, I-"

"I've heard enough."

A firm hand pushed her lower on the bed, and he brought his hips up to her face. She could smell his arousal, sense the dark erotic heat coming off it in waves. It almost made her want to comply with his request. But even still, she refrained from doing so.

"Just do it," In his voice was laced a warning. "If you do this for me, I promise I will leave you alone after that."

Slowly, she nodded. Having his dick in her face was an entirely new experience for Sakura, and she was feeling really strange about it. It was different now that she was down here. She wanted to take her time with this, possibly even explore him a bit before getting to the task at hand. Lightly, she ran her hand along the rigid flesh, drawing a hiss from the affection-deprived man above her.

She didn't want to make it any more pleasurable for him, but she was curious too. Slowly, she looked at his balls, taking the tender sac into her palm, and rolling it gently. Itachi moaned, and she felt his member pulse. She toyed with him, not wanting to miss out too much on her first sexual experience.

Not wanting to do this at all, much less willingly, Sakura moved away from him then. The look on his face was scaring her. "I can't do this…"

"You can and will," Itachi gripped her jaws between his hand, forcing her mouth open with the pressure. "There, that isn't so hard, is it? Now suck. And if you bite me, far worse things will happen to you."

There. He'd gotten the point across. His cock was in her mouth. She was doing as he'd asked… He felt Sakura gently pull off of it at first, before licking the head teasingly.

_ 'So the little minx does have a curious side after all…'_ He mused.

She sucked on him for a while, almost afraid to move too much. He growled in frustration. The girl was too damn shy! He would never cum this way… And Itachi had waited so long. He needed release, and he needed it now. He began to move his hips to and fro, eagerly thrusting inside her warm mouth.

To his surprise, Sakura moaned too. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach, and she felt lightheaded, almost dizzy. It made her want to close her eyes, and she did. The girl wasn't exactly sure what to do, so she let him guide her through the motions. This was making her want something, but she didn't know what. It was exhilarating. She found herself wanting to do this more with him. It didn't feel bad at all. Once she'd gotten used to the discomfort of having her mouth open so wide, she began to enjoy it.

The Kunoichi needed relief too, and Itachi knew it. He wondered how she would deal with that. He smiled at the way the inexperienced girl tried to give him a blow job.

Sakura was thinking about what he'd said to her… about worse things happening. She was almost tempted to bite him just to find out what exactly he would do to her. But she managed to be nice to him… this time. He'd said he would leave her alone after this, but she somehow doubted that.

"Ohhh… F-fuck yes, Sakura… Suck me… Ohhh, yeaaaahh! I– I… Agh!"

She felt him tense up, the piece of engorged flesh pulsing inside her mouth. Sakura's tongue brushed across the tip one more time, as his hips moved the smooth shaft back and forth, rubbing it across her lips. And all at once, Itachi shuddered, his whole body overflowing with pleasure. He poured himself into her, and she flinched away at the taste. It was sour, but a little salty and sweet at the same time.

He wondered why she was looking at him like that, and it dawned on him. Itachi laughed at her. She wanted to know if she could spit or if she would be made to swallow all of it. His sadistic side wanted to make her drink it, but she obviously didn't like the taste. He decided to be merciful.

"You can spit it out you know," He ran a hand, almost lovingly, through her pink hair. "It makes no difference to me what you do with it. It's not my problem anymore."

_ 'He's… making fun of me!'_ She thought, as she leaned over the side of the bed, to spit onto the floor. "Bastard…"

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood… Go to sleep now."  
_  
'Fuck you.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, he was in an amazingly good mood. Itachi felt that his plan was working, after all. He woke up with the girl wrapped around him. Whether she truly felt safe with him, he had no idea. But she was near him, and that was what mattered at the moment. He knew it was probably because the weather was turning cold.

Sakura was awake, as was evident from the way she glared at him. Itachi knew she hated him. But he couldn't help but think that there could be a hint of something else hidden within the looks he was getting from her lately.

"I want to talk to you about something…"

She looked at him curiously. "Yes?" She tried her best not to blush because of what happened between them last night. But he had already seen it. She couldn't hide it now.

"The people in the village are beginning to suspect things. I need you to try and be more cooperative with me."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" He leaned down and took hold of her hand. "We need to pose as a couple. To avoid suspicion. You won't have to do much, just put up with me. And try to be more… receptive?"

"You mean that I have to look happy while we're in town," She glared at the man. "I hate you."

He chuckled. "No you don't."

"I do! I wish you would just…_ die_!" She threw a pillow at him, only because she had no other weapons. The anger blazing within her green eyes was what got to him.

Itachi pretended to fall over onto the bed. "Oh, I'm so hurt. I think that I may need a pretty Kunoichi to heal me now."

_ 'Is he actually… joking? I never thought I'd see this side of him.'_

"Come on, let's go."

He was surprised that she wasn't completely against the idea of pretending to be his lover. If she was willing to pretend… Then maybe he had a real chance. Itachi didn't know that much about women, but he knew that Sakura was more precious to him than anything in the world.

He didn't want to hurt her, or scare her last night… And he wanted her to know that, but somehow he was unable to talk about it. It was too awkward.

They spent the day shopping for new clothes this time. They desperately needed them. Sakura only had one outfit. And until now, she had been completely unwilling to even look for anything with him. But things had… changed somehow over the last few days. Even if Sakura was not yet willing to admit it.

The bathhouse that they usually went to was closed this time. The place where they were staying had no bathroom of any sort.

"No what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, still going along with his plan to fool everyone into thinking they were a couple. And not Ninja…

"I suppose we'll have to find another way to get clean," He shrugged. "Dirty is my specialty. But clean? I'm out of ideas."

She blushed at his blatant suggestion. "Maybe there is a river or a lake nearby?"

Itachi nodded, and they moved on. They still had to eat, and finish buying new clothes before the day was over. Even Sakura had to admit, this was a nice escape from the life she had known before… One where she had to fight and risk her life every day, just because she was ordered to. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is the river you were talking about," He had led her to a small stream, where the current was slow and the water was crystal clear. "We can bathe here, the water is clean."

In a flash, he was nude, and already submerging himself in the water. Sakura gasped.

"No way am I going in th-"

He knew she was going to be this way. Itachi grabbed her ankle, and pulled her in next to him. He didn't care that she was still wearing clothing, either. Sakura gasped and cried out and the unpleasant cold water.

_ 'Stupid bathhouse…'_ She thought. _'Would be closed at a time like this…'_

"Damn, it's freezing!"

"That only makes it more fun…"

Itachi had been referring to her chest. Her nipples were poking out through her wet shirt. Sakura cringed, and folded her arms over her chest in defense. That was none of his business.

"How am I supposed to bathe will my clothes on, anyway?"

"You aren't," He stated dully, already starting to wash his hair in the freezing river. "Let me help you."

He grasped her shirt, and pulled it off her head, exposing her to his gaze.

Suddenly, the Kunoichi remembered something, when his hands were on her. She had heard something from Sasuke, and also from other people, concerning the Uchiha massacre. He had drowned his best friend in the Nakano River! His hands on her made her uneasy.

Sakura was blushing. "I can't take off my clothes with you here. I'll just wait until you're done."

"And risk you running away? I don't think so."

"So drain my chakra."

"You would drown," He pointed out flatly, continuing to undress her. He started with her bra. Then Itachi removed her skirt, and then her shorts, and even her panties, before he stopped.

Sakura had fully expected him to be a pervert again, but to her surprise, once he was done, he moved away and finished his bath. It would have been more relaxing if it had been a hot spring. But this would do, she supposed. He's just seen her naked. All of her, completely bare to his piercing gaze.

She covered herself weakly and began to bathe. Once this was over, she could go back inside and hopefully be warm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They made their way through the forest, back toward the shack. Sakura carried her wet clothes in her hands, and Itachi had been nice enough to at least lend her his cloak until they got back.

"That looks rather good on you," He commented, when they made it back. "Maybe you should keep it."

"This is an Akatsuki cloak. I despise that organization and all that they stand for! I will _never_ stoop to your level, and I will never allow myself to be associated with them!"

"Such anger… Calm down, Sakura-chan."

She huffed, and went around the small corner to change into her new outfit. It was a simple red shirt with mesh material along the top, like Itachi's black ones. She had gotten several pairs of black shorts like the ones she's always worn. She even managed to find a pink skirt to go with it… Although it was different from the medical skirts she was used to.

Itachi had just replaced his older ones with simple Ninja uniforms. They were easy to find, cheap to buy, and yet… Somehow he managed to make them look dashing on him.

_ 'Stupid Uchiha…'_ She mentally grumbled.

Sakura turned around to find him staring at her while she changed. "How dare you watch me change!" She shrieked.

"I'd suggest you get used to it," He dragged her inside the small building. "It's better for me to see you in the nude than someone else. You could have changed inside!"

"I guess… So now what?"

"Now we eat the leftovers we have saved, and then go to bed."

When he said bed, she blushed again. Itachi chuckled darkly to himself, while unpacking the remnants of their lunch, and the extra food they had purchased from town earlier. It was mostly onigiri and small side dishes.

"Thank you."

Sakura took the food from him. She was grateful that at least she wasn't being made to starve. He could do that. She was in Itachi's complete control, and at his mercy. They ate their meal together in silence, both sitting on the bed. There really was nowhere else to sit, except the floor. As their meal dragged on, she could feel him staring at her.

He knew what her unspoken question was. It was no secret that the girl was nervous. She was wondering if they would do anything again tonight. Itachi could see the look of dread on her face when he looked at her like that. He wanted her, and she knew it. But he knew that he hadn't wanted to hurt her. He didn't want the girl to be afraid of him. And now she was, all because he couldn't control himself. He regretted it. So no, he would not be doing anything else to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** A/N: So what do you think? Itachi finally had his way with poor defenseless Sakura… Well, sort of. XD I was nervous b/c I have not done an ItaSaku scene in a really long time. But yet I love this pairing and don't want to screw it up. I was worried about how to end this chapter but I think I left off in a nice place. That was a hard scene to write. I hope I did well.**

Thanks to Kyoko Kagami for her wonderful beta work. :) It's appreciated. I also want to thank everyone for being supportive of this fic by reviewing. The reviews are what keep me going, of course. ;)

-Kaline Reine


	13. Chapter 13

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 13:**

Evening had come and it was time for them to sleep. Itachi was already in bed, and beckoning Sakura to him. She was trying to find things to do, to avoid going to bed, until he fell asleep. She had tried cleaning, but there wasn't really much to clean. After that she had taken to pacing. But all it did was drain her chakra even more and make her more tired.

"I can tell you are tired, Sakura-chan," He told her. "Come to bed. I'm not a monster… I'm not going to hurt you, or do anything to you, in fact. I just want to rest, and I can't rest with you pacing the floor like that! If you want to stay awake, fine! But just lie down."

After that, she expected him come after her. But the nukenin did nothing but roll over and face the wall. Well it wasn't exactly a warm invitation, but it made her feel a little bit better. Shedding her clothes in favor of the new sleepwear she now had, Sakura chose to lie down. It was better to do that than be forced. Besides, she was tired. With a yawn, she closed her eyes… Only to open them about ten minutes later.

Itachi had been thinking about what he did to her yesterday… Last night had felt… It had felt…_ 'Amazing.' _

He didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he stifled a moan. He was instantly hard, just thinking about it. Feeling his hands slip downward of their own accord, he tried to have some self-control. Finding none, he continued to molest himself, laying against the wall. He had his back to her, so maybe she wouldn't know. He'd been careless last night and woke her up. That was what led to him doing such a hurtful thing to her. And now she was frightened.

His long fingers wrapped delicately around his cock, as he jacked himself. It was coming very soon. He felt his stomach tighten with his imminent release. With a small moan, he coated his hand in his own seed. The Uchiha lay there panting, when he remembered that he wasn't alone.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice. She had been awake the whole time, listening to him silently. She knew what he was doing.

Before he could answer her, he felt the bed move slightly. She turned to face him. Itachi whimpered. He was still hard. He had just cum, and he still needed release; desperately.

"Leave me alone," He stayed where he was, turning away from her even more. "I don't want… to hurt you… girlie…" His breath was coming out in quick pants now.

Sakura just laid there. He said to leave him alone. She thought maybe he did realize what he had done to her before…

_'If he has a sense of right and wrong, he can't be that bad,'_ She caught herself thinking. _'What a shame that he always chooses the wrong side.' _

Itachi was having trouble again. It felt good, but it didn't feel… right. Especially when she was right next to him, and watching him. Even if she couldn't see anything, he still felt watched, and that was the problem. He thought about going outside, but if he did that, it would mean letting his guard down. And he couldn't risk her escaping. Or someone else sensing his chakra.

_'Although,'_ He smirked to himself._ 'If those Konoha-nin are foolish enough not to sense my chakra when I was stalking her, they probably wouldn't be able to sense it now.'_This brought a smirked to his face, before he remembered his painful erection. He needed to deal with it, but it wasn't going away. He tried to stroke himself, but nothing was really working for him. It was almost painful.

The girl stared at him, disturbed. She was starting to feel weird about this. She wanted to feel what his flesh felt like beneath her fingers; what it would be like to touch him freely, without restraining herself. She had always had to restrain herself around Sasuke.

_'It was for the best,'_ She kept telling herself. _'I don't deserve him… And Sasuke would never love me for me.' _

That had always been Sakura's policy regarding the coveted Raven. But now she wondered if maybe she had been wrong… It could have been that she was afraid to be herself. Far too scared of letting herself go. But… it felt so right, the way he had touched her yesterday. Even if most people would think it was disgusting. A part of her didn't want him anywhere near her. But perhaps… That was the part that had been trained to think like everyone else in Konoha? She was taught to stay away from evil, and this man was labeled as evil. But deep down, Sakura felt that it could never be as simple as that. Maybe that's why she did what she did.

Itachi gasped, and jumped a bit when he felt her lightly brush against his side with her fingers. He jumped a bit at first.

"Ticklish?" She giggled, moving her hand higher, and then lower, then higher again.

"N-no…" _'Damn it! Why can't I form coherent speech right now?'_ "You j-just surprised me, that's a– aaahhhh…"

He couldn't hold in a moan, when she moved her hands over his chest, before sliding them down to fondle his erection.

"Sakura-chan… Nnnn-why?"

The Kunoichi was silent. She really didn't have an answer for him. But she tried her best. "You need help, right? So don't complain."

"Ahh, keep touching me like that, and I'll never complain again."

She blushed, glad that he was facing the other way for now. Her breasts were pressed against his back. With her left hand, she slowly stroked over the hard, pulsing flesh. She liked how it felt in her hands, and not only that… She liked the power it gave her over him. Sakura had the power to say no. It was up to her, because she had started it.

Itachi let himself become overwhelmed with the pleasure of her teasing touches. He needed to be closer to her, and he needed more of this. He wrapped his hand around her slightly smaller one, and began to move his hips into her touch enticingly. He threw his head back and moaned. They continued this for a long time, with him showing her exactly the way he liked to be touched. It was overwhelming for both of them.

And just like that, they were lost in a sea of lust. No matter how long she stroked him, he wasn't going to cum any time soon. That was becoming clear.

Deciding to give him room, Sakura stopped what she was doing. Itachi tried to pleasure himself after that, but it felt like he just had blue balls. Nothing was working for him. He turned to face her. The girl could see the bright, red glowing eyes regarding her cautiously in the darkness of the small room. He advanced on her, but strangely… She seemed to almost pull him in closer, as her arms wrapped around his neck, gliding smoothly down his chiseled torso to toy with him again.

"Mmmm… Ah– y-you should… help me… please."

He was begging for release by this point. It was obvious that he couldn't do this alone. Itachi needed her.

Mimicking real penetration, his tongue slid within her mouth, squirming it's way around her own forcefully. Sakura was breathing heavier now, and she could feel the hardness of this man pressing into her thighs. His hands were everywhere, tempting, teasing, caressing her. She was beginning to feel lightheaded, and warm all over.

"I'm scared," She told him suddenly, puling away. "Don't do this, Itachi-san. Please. I… I feel strange."

"It's normal," There was no force of malice present. He gently trailed kisses all over her delicate throat, moving her pink laced top over her head, so he could have access to her chest. Licking at the sweet silk of her breasts, he felt like he could cum right then.

Sakura knew this didn't feel normal. She was feeling a rush of hormones, yes. But also, there was something else there. Something the Kunoichi recognized as fear. Adrenaline.

"Itachi… No."

He didn't stray from his task. Warm lips moved higher on her writhing body, to nibble at her earlobe, as he whispered gently. "Let me make you feel good, girlie. Trust me."

She pushed him away. Sakura didn't want to. But a part of her, the part that was still loyal to Konoha, and true to herself, knew that she had to.

"I cannot ever allow a nukenin to take my virtue!"

Her words were angry, but her actions were an insult. His vision blurred, and he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face. She had slapped him. Hard.

"I've heard plenty of insults in my life, but this one…" He looked away, seeming hurt for a moment. It was only a flicker, mind you. A grain of sand on a beach. A single drop of water in an endless ocean of indifference. It was there, and then gone. But Sakura was sure she had seen it, while he was talking. "I never thought I would hear this from the one person that I care most about in this world."

He wasn't making anymore advances. But he wasn't moving away from her either. Itachi still lay on top of the helpless girl. She hated herself right now. And it was clear that he did too. The Uchiha seemed to be debating what course of action he should take. They were completely alone, in the middle of nowhere, in the same bed, and they had just been making out. Sakura had made the first move, and that alone was enough to make up his mind. She wanted this, even if she was struggling right now.

"I still won't do it, I-"

"It's time to stop denying yourself," Itachi smirked. "Sakura… I love you so much that I would sacrifice anything just to be with you. And you won't even give me _that_! What a shame that I will have to take it by force."

Before she could do anything to stop him, he had already captured her wrists without her noticing. The outcome wasn't looking good, and Sakura flinched away. His evil smirk told her that he would do as he pleased with her anyway.

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to do, girlie" He assured her. "You were the one who started this. I tried so hard to resist you… But then you had to tempt me. You play a dangerous game, girlie."

Reaching down, he slid the pink lace panties down her legs, while she kicked, trying to get him away from her. The former Akatsuki member was stronger than her, especially in her chakra-depleted, weakened state. No one was a match for Itachi. There was no denying that he was powerful. And a very feral part of her seemed to be attracted to that power. But she would never let herself see it for what it was. That was why she was wet when he touched her.

Calloused fingers with dark purple nails danced over the soft flesh of her virgin mound. Itachi teased the tender pink fluffs he found there, before running a finger through her moisture. Sakura groaned, arching her back. She blamed it on hormones.

"I– I don't… I don't want this! Let me go, Itachi!"

Her struggle was pointless and so was her denial. He didn't answer. Soon he would have her. He would be inside that velvet warmth, thrusting into her sweetness. And she would love it. He knew this.

Itachi had never taken to rejection too kindly. It was one of the things he feared most in the world. Yet he never let on. He had never let anyone see his weakness, or his true self. But this girl… This one simple girl was seeing him for who he truly was tonight. He was being himself; stripped completely bare, in all senses of the word. He was giving her more than he would take from her. He would be giving her a part of himself that no one had ever even glimpsed before.

Lining himself up with her entrance, he let out a growl, as he lightly bit into her neck. "I– Nnnnh!– I _will_ have you!"

Sakura gasped when he slid into her. She wasn't expecting him to really go through with this. But now it had happened. He'd taken her virginity, in one rough, brutal slam. And there was no going back now. She was worthless to herself, and to the world. She was lost, a forgotten Kunoichi, and a traitor. After all, only a traitor would sleep with the enemy.

Time and sense spiraled out of control, as two became one. It was hard to tell exactly what was transpiring here; what was really happening between them.

Itachi waited for a while, before he started to move. He knew it would hurt her. But sometimes, like ripping off a bandage, it was better to get it over with quickly. This way he could stop arguing with himself over it. She was now his, and that's all there was to it. Itachi had wanted her for so long, and now… He had claimed his prize. Sakura was the only one he had ever really wanted. And having her seemed almost unreal.

No words were spoken between them. It was only Itachi, Sakura, and the harsh breaths and silent screams that took place in this room. She became more vocal, letting out a cry when he pulled his hips back. Itachi wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure. But whatever it was, he needed to make sure she was comfortable with him. He didn't just want this from her, although he had to have it too. The nukenin had to have all of her. She belonged to him, and that's just how it was. Only Sakura herself was not even aware of it.

Shallow breaths and panting came from the Uchiha, as his massive member stretched her to her limits inside. "Heh… Sakura-chan, does that feel good?"

"No, it hurts, you idiot!" She hissed.

"I'll try to be gentle…"

That was very unlike him. The Itachi she had come to know would never have said things like that. It was out of character, and-

"Aaaahhh!"

Sakura's scream lit through the night air, as he rammed back into her. She wasn't sure if she was bleeding or not, but she was guessing yes. Itachi had been saying that to mock her. Of course, he had no real intention of making it comfortable for her. He thought she was the type to enjoy it like this. He knew he did.

Chipped nails clawed at the man's back, as he roughly claimed her. His thick shaft filled her over and over again, leaving no crevice unfilled. His arms embraced her like a lover, but his hips pounded into her like a madman! Nothing was making sense right now. It was just the two of them, alone in their world, trapped within sensation. It was all they had to go by. Hands tangled together, breaths mingled in the cold air, eyes met, hips and lips crashed together, and sparks of pleasure were everywhere.

The determined Uchiha was, by now, pistoning his hips in and out of her hot, wet core. Itachi cried out, when he felt himself getting close to release. But he wouldn't warn her. He knew she would never accept his seed within her. But right now, her head was thrown back, and she was giving in to the pleasure, if only for a few minutes.

But she looked up at him, and she knew. Sakura was a medical ninja; she could tell. "Please, don't…" Her voice came out as a mere whisper.

She wasn't even sure if he heard or not, but regardless, he made no effort to slow down. Itachi's fast pace continued, and when he heard her say something, he only went harder. This was glory, this was beauty, this was sheer magnificence itself. In a whirlwind of emotion, he fed upon her feverish body. Both Shinobi met their release at exactly the same time. It was like a moment, frozen forever between them. She had just given herself to a killer.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ The Kunoichi wondered.

Sakura was moaning along with him, as his cock spasmed, spilling forth several squirts of cum into her defiled body. But it wasn't defiled to him. She was now more beautiful, and more perfect than ever.

Rolling over and pulling her closer to him, he whispered to her. "You'll always be mine, Sakura-chan..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating this one in a while, guys! But was it worth the wait? I hope so… I had fun with this scene, but I feel like it was too similar to the last one. I'm not sure. But ItaSaku is so precious. XD I must do more of this pairing, and soon! It took a while for me to write this, I was probably more nervous than Sakura! This scene changed from how it was originally planned, a little bit. But I tried to keep it close to what I had written down. That is a challenge for me. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. This story still has a lot more to go before it will be over.**

**I stayed up really late writing this, and I am just getting over the flu so… I hope it was acceptable. I got a little more poetic than I meant to there. But it works.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 14:**

It was like he was trying to protect her from something. But the only one Sakura felt she needed protecting from… was Itachi himself. Yet somehow, last night, she had managed to drift off to sleep. The two were at last lost within a dream world, where no one and nothing could harm them.

They lay together, the warm sun shining in through the windows. Sakura felt his arms still around her, as they had been all night. He held her possessively, like she was a treasure that was impossible to let go of. She found that after what had happened last night, she couldn't bring herself to look at his face. So instead, she stared at his chest, hoping he wasn't awake yet. Yet, she also didn't move away from him. She wanted to rest as long as she could.

"You're awake, Kunoichi…" Itachi took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Look at me."

Gently, he tilted her chin up until their eyes met. There was a dizzying sensation, and then Sakura felt even weaker than before. It was almost painful when she realized what he had done to her.

All of her chakra was gone again. He had drained her, just when she thought that she was safe from that. Had last night really meant so little to him? It had apparently changed nothing between them. He had gone right back to being his usual cold self.

It wouldn't have bothered her so badly, but she felt herself starting to give in to him. It didn't add up; didn't make sense. Itachi was the villain here, right? Sakura couldn't manage to sort out her feelings entirely. But she did sense that he was starting to win her over. The man was corrupting her sweet soul, little by little. Day by torturous, murderous day… And he was getting away with it. This is the man who had killed her love's family. She had loved Sasuke once, but that was long ago. Before he'd been so cruel to her. Even still, she hoped to somehow win his affections.

And Itachi could feel that. He somehow knew of her thoughts, to run away and escape to him, or have him save her. He chose not to taunt her with it, just in case. He did not want to remind her of his annoying little brother. The brat didn't deserve her. She was his prize, and his alone.

"I'm sorry," He wanted her to understand. He needed her. "But you know I had to do that. For your own sake, girlie."

"S-sc-screw you!" She spat, her voice sounding terribly weak.

Perhaps he'd drained her more than he meant to. But now was not the time to worry about that. They would need to move further away soon. Though Sakura trembled when he held her in his arms, he held onto her anyway.

She tried to push him away from her, but that was impossible. Over the time they had spent together, getting to know each other as they had… She was slowly losing her

"We have to find somewhere else to stay soon."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "But why?" She didn't want to go further away from Konoha; from her friends.

Itachi wanted to be her only friend now. "We have to stay on the move." He gave her no other explanation than that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru was growing discouraged. The team hadn't been able to pick up any clues as to where Sakura might be, or what might have happened to her. It was a bleak situation, and it was only growing more bleak by the moment.

Akamaru let out a howl. Kiba's expression seemed to perk up immediately.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, always the impatient one.

"We picked up a scent," The dog-like boy informed the large team. "But it's not just Sakura. There is an unfamiliar scent mixed with hers. We can't identify it."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru remarked, in his usual dry tone. "What else?" He suddenly seemed intrigued.

"They are headed East. Akamaru can tell it was two people. One of them is Sakura-san."

"Right. Well let's go then!" The Team Captain suddenly felt much better about this mission. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Hinata and Ino had long since fallen silent. They just went with the flow, wondering why they were even there if they were of no real use.

The six of them did not have to travel far to find an old abandoned cabin. It was small; more like a shack, really. Hinata stood off to the side, playing with her hair and looking down at the ground. Ino stood next to her boldly, with one hand on her hip.

"What is this dump?" The blonde asked.

"Shhh!" Sasuke hissed.

Chouji stayed with the girls while Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba went around to the front of the shack to investigate. They were being quiet, in case someone was still there. No one said anything, but they were all thinking along the same lines. It would be really good if Sakura was being held there. They had the place pretty much surrounded, with backup if they needed it. Carefully, they peered in the windows to find… That it was empty.

"Damn…" Sasuke muttered, as soon as Kiba had kicked the door in.

Just then, Akamaru barked. "What is it, boy?" Kiba seemed to sense it too, but he wanted to confirm… Everyone looked at him anxiously to see what he would say. He was the most important one on this mission at the moment.

Hinata, Ino, and Chouji had come around the building. Ino was the first to ask. "What's with the commotion? Was she here?"

"The trail goes on," Kiba remarked, looking deep in thought. "She was here, but apparently whoever the other scent belongs to had forced her to

"H-how do y-you know she was f-forced, Kiba-kun?" A timid dark-haired girl asked.

"I can smell the adrenaline. The Inuzuka Clan is trained for stuff like this. Trust me. They went that way. Just follow Akamaru."

"I don't think there are any more streams in this area," Shikamaru added.

Kiba nodded. "That should make it easy for us to keep the scent."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, as they all followed the large white dog. "Let's go."

He scowled, looking off into the distance. He somehow had a sinking feeling that his brother was behind this. It was just too weird that first Itachi showed up near Konoha and now Sakura was missing. But why he would have taken her away was still a mystery. One he intended to solve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had followed her wicked lover into the next village over. He had contacted another rogue Ninja to help find a place where they could stay. Arrangements were made, but she was not aware what they were. He didn't allow her to overhear.

It was on their way back that they had stopped for a quick lunch, before moving on. Sakura was still very weak from having her chakra drained that morning. Itachi didn't seem all that concerned about it. She'd had several opportunities to run, but she was too weak to even hope to escape. He had told everyone she was sick, and that was why she was so weak. Even the waitress who served them lunch. That way it would not look suspicious. And because of their prior agreement to pose as a couple, she had only nodded; lessening their suspicions even further.  
_  
'Why did we make that agreement?' _Sakura pondered. _'Why am I making this so easy for him? I should be putting up a fight! Damn it…'_

She pretended there was no reason why. She told herself that she was only posing until help could arrive. Her motivation was waiting for rescue. Until then, she would cooperate with the enemy. She told herself that was the best possible strategy. But was it?_ 'Is it really?' _

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him, once they reached the edge of the forest again. They were leaving town.

"Hn?" Itachi clearly intended it as a question. Being around Sasuke for so long had enabled her to learn the language of Uchihas quite well.

"Leaving again? They probably won't even come looking for me."

"Konoha always looks for it's Shinobi. They are still looking for me, as well. And we aren't leaving. Not yet. I was only setting up and paying for our next lodging. We won't leave for a few more days."

Sakura just nodded. Her question had been answered. She knew it was useless to try to convince him that Konoha wouldn't come after her. They always did. They never left their comrades behind, no matter what the cost of pursuing them. And that made her feel so guilty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I promise the actual plot will move forward some after this. I still have the whole thing planned out, believe it or not. :) This was fun. Lol. There is more to come, don't worry. Just so you know, I have 8 pages of plans for this one. D: …Yeah. I promise the plot will get better.**

I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. I got stuck, and also was having some personal problems recently. But I think they are all sorted out now. So updates should be regular again. Or as regular as they can be, anyway. I've just been upset lately.

-Kaline Reine 


	15. Chapter 15

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 15:**

They had finally made it back to the small building. The sun was just starting to set, and it cast a fain orange glow on everything. Itachi looked around. Everything was beautiful at a time like this. It was all perfect, in it's strangeness.

Sakura was tired after everything they had done today. And she still felt like she had almost no chakra left. After he'd drained her, they'd been on the move almost the entire day. It had left her even more worn out than before, if that were possible. She couldn't wait to get back, so she could lie down. She watched from just a few steps behind him, as Itachi opened the door, removing the chakra seal he had placed on their hideout earlier.

Itachi went in, but he lingered there, waiting for her. The pink haired girl moved in close behind him, and inched her way past him to go into the room. Their thighs brushed against each other, and Itachi didn't even try to move away. She stumbled a bit, but he caught her.

"Tired?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura just glared at him. _'You asshole.'_ She didn't answer.

Prying his hands off of her, she made her way to the bed. She laid down then, not caring if he told her she couldn't. She was too tired to do anything otherwise.

Fortunately, it seemed Itachi had other concerns. He placed a seal on the door again, and locked it behind them. He hurried to the other side of the room to take out some food. He offered to the girl, who now lay on the bed, panting tiredly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

He shrugged, and hurriedly ate the onigiri he had packed. Itachi's appetite never seemed to be affected. Sakura noted the way he ate with mild interest. She couldn't help but think that he looked perfectly the part of a weasel right now. Or at least some kind of rodent… He would take very bites, and it looked like the nibbled the ball of rice quickly, almost hastily. It would have been cute, if he weren't so evil.

Once he was done, he drank some water, before offering some to her. Silently, he held out the canteen for her to take. Sakura didn't have the strength to eat right now, but she was really thirsty.

While she was doing that, Itachi stripped down to just his pants. She watched the way his arms stretched over his head, revealing his toned chest to her curious gaze, as he pulled the shirt over his head. His cloak had already been discarded on the floor. He must be tired too, with the way he so carelessly tossed everything aside. Sakura knew that she was really lucky to have someone like him interesting in her. If he were not a wanted criminal, she might even find him attractive. Maybe even more so than Sasuke.

"Like what you see?" He teased, kneeling in front of her on the bed, and snatching the water bottle away. When he got no answer, he continued the taunt. "

Sakura stared up at him, lying on her back and propping herself up with her elbows. "I… I wasn't staring."

Her gaze fell to the ground. But he would not allow it. Instead, Itachi gripped her chin in her hand, and began to lower himself down to her. Their bodies slowly met, and each place she felt him touch her, whether on purpose or not, made it that much warmer. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but she was afraid of what she wanted from him. Afraid to finally admit it to herself.

"Sakura-chan…" He breathed into her ear, which he knew would have to affect her. "I want to know you… From the inside out. Let me have you this time. You should know by now that I would never hurt you. There will only be pleasure. Not pain."

She knew Itachi was telling the truth. As far as she knew, he had never lied to her. And she could deny the fact that she wanted him, and sleep with him… Or she could accept the fact that she had a thing for him, and sleep with him… Either way, Sakura had come to know that this thing between them, whatever it may be, was inevitable; unavoidable.

"Yes… Take me."

He looked surprised for a moment. "Hn," He chuckled, bending low to attack her neck with a flurry of passionate kisses. "No more games? I had expected you to put up more of a fight, girlie. What's changed?"

"Nothing," She looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Look at me."

Itachi didn't force her to, but at his words, their eyes met. It was a stern request. Sakura was frightened. She was afraid that he would drain her chakra again, even after all they had been through today. She was too tired, and she knew that if he did it again she might die.

He could kill her in an instant. Their eyes were locked. All the Uchiha had to do was think it, and Haruno Sakura would be no more.

But there was only kissing, not killing. He did steal her breath away. But it was with his tongue. Lapping at her lower lip, he paused to kick off his shoes. She did the same. Itachi took a chance, and moved off of the frightened girl long enough to take off his pants. He laid next to her in only his boxers. Sakura wondered why he wasn't on top of her, when it dawned on her. He wanted her to undress. Timidly, she peeled off her shirt, followed by the simple black pants she wore. They weren't that flattering to her almost-non-existent figure, but she assumed there must be some reason he wanted her.

_'Tch. Probably because we're alone, and I'm a female. He's a male. It's natural, and it makes sense…'_ She told herself that without even fully believing it._ 'Huh… Believe it. That was what Naruto always said…' _

Too lost in thought to notice, she felt something at the back of her bra. Sakura turned around. Was it caught on something? There was a hand fumbling at the clasp.

"Itachi-san…" She gasped.

"Mhmmm, so sexy."

They were such simple words. They seemed to come to him so easily. But they turned the pink-haired Kunoichi on to no end.

She kissed him, laying down beside him once more. Itachi let out a sexy growl when he felt her put more effort into the kiss. They made out for a long while, until–

The door burst open to reveal a shadowy figure. Sakura shrieked, and grabbed the small blanket to try to cover herself. Itachi just stood there and stared for a moment, until he realized who the person was.

"…Sasuke?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dusk was falling, and the Konoha team felt they were on the right track. Sasuke was shocked to feel a very strong, familiar chakra nearby. One that could only belong to his brother. A horrified expression came over his features, just then…

"Sasuke-kun?" It was Ino. She was concerned. "Are you… alright?"

This caught the immediate attention of Shikamaru and the others. "What is it?"

The raven snapped at them. "It's nothing, okay? I'm sure it's just… Someone else."

"I can feel it too," The blonde girl reassured him. "A strong chakra… Somewhere nearby. They're trying to mask it, but it's not completely working."

"I c-can see two people i-in a small building u-up ahead!" Hinata chimed in. She'd had her Byakugan activated for some time now.

Had they really found them at last? Sasuke knew for sure now… It was so close, it was impossible to miss. Itachi had taken Sakura away from him. He was sure of it. He thought he was rid of his brother forever… But he wanted to know, more than anything, what had made Itachi let his guard down long enough for them to sense him.

The thing that caused him so much worry was that a part of him knew. His older brother was not the type to let his guard down easily. He was certainly not the type to lose focus like that. So it could only be a very small number of things that would make him do that. Sasuke dreaded finding out what it was.

The team came to a stop near a small clearing. There was a small shack, similar to the first one they had seen, but this one was much smaller. Probably only one room. Everything was wood and rust.

"Alright, here's the plan," Shikamaru spoke with that slow, determined logic that he had become famous for. "Sasuke-san will go in first. Ino-chan will follow. You two will be a team. Hinata-chan, you will watch what's going on with your Byakugan. And Chouji, you're coming with me. We'll hide ourselves and mask our chakra as backup. Everyone got it?"

They all muttered their consent, and split into their designated teams. It made sense. Ino and Sasuke didn't have to ask what they were supposed to do. Ino was going in after her friend, and Sasuke was going… For his brother. He would kill him here. No one had said so, but they all knew it was Itachi in there. He had kidnapped her, with evil intent.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted joyfully. "Isn't it ironic that we finally get to be on the same team? I never thought we would, but-"

"it's to save Sakura-chan," He muttered solemnly. "And shut up. We're going in. I'm surprised they haven't heard us by now, with you-"

"Oh my… g-gosh!" Hinata cried out, shortly after activating her Byakugan.

Sasuke turned to look at her, and Ino rushed to her side. She was supposed to stay with Sasuke, but she went to help the girl. She caught her just as she nearly fainted.

Hinata barely managed to squeak out the words. "Don't l-let him go in th-there…"

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha wasted no more time in going into the tiny building.

He promptly fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm not sure what to say. Things got very interesting indeed, ne? :D I hope this wasn't too corny or cheesy. I tried to keep it somewhat believable. Keep in mind, it was a long time ago when I planned out this fic. I have added things to it since then, but the plot's foundations still seem a little shaky to me. I told you I was working on an update… Sorry for the long wait, though. I love how Itachi is able to mess with Sakura's poor mind. Lol.**

-Kaline Reine


	16. Chapter 16

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 16:**

When she saw Sasuke pass out, Ino gently laid Hinata down. She was already out cold. She hoped the Hyuuga girl would be alright. She knew she had to go and see whatever it was. No matter how horrible the sight, she– She was met with startled green eyes.

"Oh my god! _Sakura_?!"

"Let's go," Itachi grasped the stunned girl's hand, and tried to pull her away with him, to safety. "Sakura-chan, we have to g-"

"Not without my clothes!"

Sakura began frantically grabbing for any covering she could find. The closest thing she found was Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, so she picked that up. But the Uchiha couldn't wait around for her. He had to leave _now_!

In a flash, he was shoving the blonde girl out of the way. Ino barely managed to catch herself on the door frame, as he brushed past. She'd barely even seen him. Shikamaru and Chouji were shocked to see _the_ Uchiha Itachi run outside in nothing but his boxers. But they could not miss this… It may have been their one opportunity to capture him!

"Kagemane no jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu sought out the shadow of it's target.

No one expected it to honestly work. Itachi was too good of a Shinobi for something so simple to work on him. But he had never encountered such a jutsu before, and was at a loss as to what he should do.

His strength lied in mental jutsu, and he had always relied heavily upon his Sharingan. Itachi knew there had to be a way out of this, but when he tried to move, nothing happened.

"Ch-chouji-san! Quick!" Hinata had been awake just long enough for her to see the scene unfold. She threw something to Chouji.

He acted quickly. Chouji knew that Shikamaru's jutsu would only last for a limited time. He caught the rope Hinata had thrown to him, and used it to bind Itachi. It was sealed with chakra, and there was no way to break it. Tsunade had given it to their team before they left, in the slightest of hopes they might find someone worthwhile to bring back to the Leaf village. The Uchiha fought her, but in the end there was nothing that he could do. Hinata stood by with her Byakugan, ready to counteract his Sharingan, if necessary, while Chouji finished the knots.

Finally, Shikamaru was able to release him. They had another rope ready for Sakura. But when they saw her appear in the doorway, clinging onto Ino and depending on the other girl to hold her up, they stopped. She didn't look like she would have to be restrained.

"I-I'll go quietly," She muttered, eyeing the rope that Shikamaru held. "There's no need for that. I would never leave Konoha. Not by choice; you know that!"

Despite the way everyone was looking at her skeptically, it just didn't feel right to bind a comrade that way. Especially when deep down, they knew her words were true. The only one who really didn't buy it was Sasuke, who was just coming to.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino told him hastily. "We captured your brother. We need you to seal his chakra. It's not safe to take him anywhere yet." And they certainly couldn't look into his eyes, not while his Sharingan was active. He may be half-naked, but he was still a dangerous man.

Chouji took out a bag of chips, and was eating them. He offered one to Hinata, who shyly shook her head no. This was a bad time. She was too busy watching to see what Sasuke would do now. He was under orders not to kill Itachi, but would be listen? How strong was his loyalty to their village, now that his life's mission was in front of him?

Shikamaru sighed. "Sakura-chan, if you can, please go get some clothes for Itachi-_san_." Sasuke glared at him when he used the honorific. "No one wants to see that."

"Except maybe you, forehead-girl!" Ino taunted.

Sakura started then, looking at her and the others in distress. Sasuke looked concerned, and the others just watched her to see what she would do. Strangely, it was Shikamaru's hand that she felt on her shoulder.

"We know you didn't do it," He assured her. "But all the same… Go get some clothes for him? And get your things? We're taking you both back to Konoha."

Nodding rapidly, she hurried inside. She wanted to go home.

While she was gone, Sasuke prepared to do as he had been asked. When he approached Itachi, the others stood by in case they needed to step in. He made some hand signs, and made a seal on Itachi's right arm. It would seal his chakra. Strangely, the older Uchiha cooperated.

"Hn," He narrowed his eyes angrily at his hated older sibling. "That should be strong enough to hold until we get back home."

Itachi just stared at the ground. He seemed to be deep in thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, they had to settle in and make a campsite. Shikamaru, the Team's Leader, had decided that the rest would sleep, while they took two-person watch shifts, of two hours each. Ino and Sasuke had the first shift, with Chouji and Hinata having the second. He would take the third. Itachi was really tired from having his chakra drained for once, and he had already fallen asleep.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Ino smiled, when she thought everyone else was asleep. "But Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a minute? Away from…" She glanced at Sakura, who was still awake and glaring at her.

"Hn. Sure."

They only went a few feet away, just beyond some trees and underbrush. They made sure to face the other way, away from the campsite. Most Shinobi could read lips, and they didn't want their conversation to be heard or seen.

"I wanted to ask you… What do you really think of Sakura-chan?"

"I think what I always thought," He looked at her. She had fallen asleep now. With his Sharingan, he could detect that her pulse had slow, and her breathing had leveled out. She was definitely sleeping. "She's my friend."

"But I mean… Do you think she was doing…_ 'things'_… with Itachi-san?"

Ino really didn't want to have to say it. If Sakura had done _that_, it would make her a traitor, according to their laws. She'd have to face dire consequences. She probably wouldn't be allowed back in the Leaf Village. Such offenses were even punishable by death.

Sasuke chuckled. "She was the one always babbling about 'saving herself' for me. I'm sure he forced it on her, _if _anything happened. But I think we got there in time, from what I could tell."

"Then why did you faint?"

"It was just a shock."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's eyes slipped open. She knew she had fooled them into thinking she was asleep. It was part of her medic-nin training to learn how to slow her pulse down, and appear to be asleep. She knew she didn't have long.

Gathering her courage, she crawled over to where Itachi was sleeping. Gently nudging him, she got him to open his eyes…  
_  
'So, he really has been resting. God, he has beautiful eyes… I could get lost in them forever… Snap out of it, Sakura!'_ She had to keep herself in check.

He just looked at her, to see what she wanted. He looked curious, but something else too… He just looked gentle. As if he couldn't harm a fly. And right now, with no chakra, he probably couldn't. It should have made her happy to see him this way, in the same pitiful shape that he had kept her in for so long… But it didn't. Sakura felt a tightness in her chest from it that she couldn't really explain.

"Ita-kun… Please, I need to ask you… a favor?"

"Hn?"

Sakura winced. She wished he wouldn't be so cold to her all of a sudden. Why did she wish that? Nevermind, there was no time!

"Don't let anyone know that we…"

"Sshhh…" He placed a finger on his lips, even though his hands were bound together. "I would never. If they do find out, tell them I forced you… It's true… I did."

His admission wasn't what got to her. It was the way he looked when he said it to her. His eyes… They were so sad! Tears were forming, and he had to look away weakly. Itachi was a strong person, but Sakura wondered if he was strong enough to go through this. Their eyes no longer met.

But when she looked at him a second time, she saw all the sadness that had been building up. She didn't know the truth about his past, but she could feel with her whole being all that this man ever was. He had a tragic past. And Sakura couldn't help but feel like he was caught up in something that was not his fault, neither his own doing. That was what led him astray… But she didn't have any more time to think about it.

Now all she could do was feel.

His lips on hers; white hot and magic. Itachi kissed her with everything he had left. Now it was official. She had stripped his soul bare. He put all of his life into that kiss, to make it the best he could for her. He had to. It may have been the very last time that he would ever kiss the one he loved. And he wanted to make sure that it lasted.

The kiss deepened, their tongues coating each other with saliva. It was a physical exchange of mental chemicals, all mixed signals and such. But never in their lives had either of them been kissed that way.

It wasn't sexual. It was simply a kiss, with no touching involved. Itachi was holding her, but nothing more. She had somehow gotten past his arms, the restraints tying his wrists together behind her back. Sakura's arms fell around his neck, pulling him in even deeper. Fingers laced in his hair.

Itachi lived for her. And for this simple thing… Just being with someone that he cared about. Though he would never tell her that.

_ 'We'll get caught,' _Were the words that echoed briefly in the back of her mind.

But Sakura ignored it. Not out of her own selfish needs, but for his sake. Itachi needed to know that this was consensual. Not just him attacking her. She needed this too. She kissed him back with fervor, staking her final claim on his weak heart. But little did she know… Hers was just as weak.

At the snap of a twig nearby, she shuffled back to her own sleeping bag. Itachi wasn't given one. He was made to sleep under a tree, leaning against it. But he didn't care, as long as she was comfortable.

By silent agreement, they both continued to try to feign being asleep, as Sasuke and Ino walked up. They spent the rest of their two hours in silence, watching everyone sleep. It went on without incident. Sasuke noticed that his brother's hair was a little messed up, but he blamed it on the wind. And the rough night he was having, sleeping against a tree.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When morning came, it didn't take them long to get back to Konoha, at the rate they were traveling. The team no longer had to search for anything, and so that made it take considerably less time.

Itachi was silent the entire time, and strangely Sakura was too. No one saw the looks the two cast at each other.

Before they knew it, they were standing before the gates of Konohagakure. The Kunoichi looked up at the massive wooden gates. They looked so ominous, welcoming them home. But it was a bleak place that she had never really wanted to go back to. She couldn't exactly place why, but a part of her had truly never dreamed of returning.

_ 'If I didn't dream of returning to Konoha, then what _were_ my dreams?' _

She was nervous, as she and Itachi were both led into the village. They both got a lot of stares and whispers from various people. Mostly civilians were the ones who gawked. Sakura knew that she was being treated as a prisoner too; like a missing-nin. Because that's what she was.

The whole team was silent, as they made their way through the twisted maze of homes and businesses. It was a maze that they knew well. The strange part was, even Itachi knew his way around. His hands were still tied, but for the most part he could walk freely.

He seemed very calm, until they reached the Hokage's office. That was when he started to panic. He showed no outward signs of it, but when Sakura looked over at him, and their eyes met… She could see it.

For the first time in her life, she felt really, truly scared. She had never felt like that. Not even long ago, when Sasuke had left her to seek out Orochimaru. What was this fear?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I hope people are still enjoying this story. I know it's not the greatest. And I know I can do better. But once it's over I will do another ItaSaku soon. And maybe that one will be better. I think this one is coming out ok though. It's going somewhat according to plan. I want to thank you all for sticking with me, and still reading it. I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**…My wrist hurts after typing all this out, for some reason…**

**-Kaline Reine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 17:**

Sakura and Itachi were left under Hinata's watch, while the others went in to tell the Hokage everything about the mission. After a few minutes, they were allowed in.

Surprisingly, Itachi was the first to talk. "The Kunoichi never once abandoned Konoha. She fought the whole time, saying she wanted to come home."

The blonde woman glared at him. "Don't speak unless you are asked to."

Sakura winced. She'd never heard her this angry before. Not even when she was training under her, or in all the time she'd known the woman. But for some reason, it made her angry that she wouldn't let Itachi talk.

"Now…" The Hokage carefully considered her words. "The first thing… I want Sakura to be examined by the hospital. This is important because-"

"That won't be necessary, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura bowed respectfully, though she knew she was being rude. She didn't want them to know. It would make his punishment worse.

"Oh?"

"Hai. Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Ino stepped forward this time, concerned. "Sakura, how can you say tha-"

"You guys got there just in time," She decided this would be the easier route to go. "Believe me, if he had… It would have killed me. I could never betray my village. Thank goodness you made it in time. I'd kill myself if I had to sleep with that scum!"

Itachi wanted so badly to tell them; to chock them all. He looked at the Kunoichi. Had she meant what she just said? His mind drifted back to her kiss, from last night. The one that no one had seen. No, she didn't mean it…

"Okay Sakura," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We get it. What's next?"

Tsunade took out a sheet of paper. "Very well. What does he have to say about this?"

"It's true," Itachi didn't even have to think about his answer. He could never betray her in that way. "I was never with her."

Sasuke smirked at this news. "Couldn't get any, Nii-san?"

There was a long awkward silence that followed. Itachi just looked down solemnly.

"Don't say anything to antagonize him, Sasuke" The Hokage warned. "The last thing we need is for you two to fight right now. I want to get this sorted out first. If you're going to cause problems, then you can leave now."

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama."

"Arigatou. Now, I want to know he reason Itachi-san is here. How did this happen?"

Itachi took that as his cue to speak, since everyone was looking at him. "I was kicked out of Akatsuki."

"Kicked out?" Tsunade had to laugh at that. "Do tell." This was getting interested. She wished she had placed a bet on it, prior to him coming into the room. That would have been the only thing that could have made this more interesting.

"I'm afraid that…" He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, before catching himself and quickly shifting his attention back to the Hokage. "I cannot tell you that."

"I see. Well if you don't tell me, you will be sentenced to life in prison. I know you don't want that."

The Uchiha's heartbeat sped up. If he told them the reason, it would blow their cover. They would have to know about him and Sakura. He wanted to make up a reason, but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was drawing a blank.

"I can't tell you the reason. I'm forbidden to."

Tsunade had caught the look, and the moment of silent exchange between the nukenin and her former student. "Very well. Take him away."

Two ANBU appeared to do just that.

Sakura looked really distressed. She wanted to scream; to cry out and beg for it not to happen. But all she could do was sit there and watch, as they led him away. Itachi didn't fight, or try to run. After all, he had a chakra seal. There wasn't anything he could do. She knew that she could try, but if she told them the truth, it still wouldn't save him. They would only lock her up right along with him.

It was with sadness, and a heavy heart, that Itachi looked at her one last time. He was taken away from the only person he'd ever really loved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There were no more questions. And Sakura was not made to go to the hospital, or anywhere. Tsunade had let her go, and all the others had earned a break.

Sasuke offered to walk her home. She knew he was only trying to be nice, because she was so upset. But she turned him down, needing to be alone for now.

"Thank you, Sasuke. But I should go… spend some time alone. I need to think."

Her quiet demeanor spoke volumes about the truth. But because they had both stuck so adamantly to their story, all the others could do was suspect. They left her alone.

Locking herself away from the world, she stayed in her house for several days. She wondered about Itachi. Sometimes she wanted to run to the prison where Konoha kept those who had betrayed them or broken their laws, but she could never bring herself to do it. It just wouldn't look right for her to go see him. She couldn't go visit her kidnapper in prison. What would people think? But still, she wanted to know if he was okay, and if he was thinking of her. It drove her crazy not knowing.

_ 'Stop fooling yourself, Sakura. He doesn't care…' _She tried to tell herself that, but it didn't sound believable.

After a deep depression, she knew that she had to do something. Even though it was wrong, she couldn't help caring about him. He was the man who took her virginity. And regardless of the circumstances, she had inadvertently let her guard down. She had let herself care about him. And she couldn't just let him rot in some cell for the rest of his life.

_ '…If he hasn't taken his own life already…'_ A grim part of herself added. Even Inner Sakura was depressed.

Sakura got up from the bed she had been lying in for the past few days, and willed herself to do something about it. She couldn't take this!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was on her way over when she passed the other Kunoichi in the street. "Sakura-chan!" She waved, smiling happily. "Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can– uhh…" Sakura couldn't tell her what she was up to. No one could know… She didn't even know what she would say to the Hokage when she got there. "Get lunch."

Becoming sad again, she waited to see what Ino wanted. They were no longer enemies. But they weren't exactly friends either. Having settled on the fact that neither of them would ever have Sasuke, they had put aside their differences. It was better to be on good terms than fight. But neither would actually say it, so it was a very fragile thing.

"Great, I'll come with you! I was just on my way over to see why you'd been hiding for a few days. Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine."

Ino knew the other girl wasn't fine, but she decided to change the topic. "Well what would you like to eat? I'll take you to lunch, my treat."

Sakura felt grateful. "Anywhere is fine, really." But she didn't care whether or not she ate. Her appetite had vanished over the last few days.

"Isn't Ichiraku your favorite?"

The pink haired girl glared at her.

"Oh, wait… That's Naru– Oh." She realized her mistake. "Sakura, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? Oh, it's no big deal, I just-"

She noticed the look of horror in the blue eyes that were gazing back at her. Something was wrong. Sakura had a sinking feeling come into her, all at once. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ino placed an arm on her shoulder, before pulling her into an awkward embrace. "I'm so sorry, Sakura… Naruto is… He was killed on his way back from a mission. Kakashi-sensei too. We tried everything we could to save them, but by the time the ANBU found them, it was too late."

And the world seemed to come crashing down around her. Pulling away from her, she crumpled in the street, curling into a little ball. It was the saddest thing Ino had ever seen. She tried to get Sakura to get up, but the girl wouldn't budge. She just laid there, crying into her arms, pitifully.

Ino hadn't wanted to break the news to her. But she had, just the same. She thought that Sakura already knew. In fact, everyone did.

"Who did this?" She hissed, even through the tears. "Who murdered them? I swear, I'll kill that person! Whoever did that is-"

"It was Itachi-san."

Sakura stopped crying. Now she was just angry. "I'm going to have to pass on lunch. There's something I need to do."

"No, Sakura-chan. Let it go," Ino scooped her up, out of the street. "Please just eat lunch with me. We can talk about it. Just us. And we won't go to Ichiraku's… We'll go somewhere else."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Sasuke didn't feel her chakra anywhere nearby. That was strange. Every day he'd wanted to come check on her, but every day he had been too afraid.

He could never give Sakura what she really wanted. He didn't feel that way about her, or anyone. But he could still be a good friend to her. No one had seen her in the last few days. He'd been busy with mourning Naruto's death, in his own way. When he had learned of it, he'd been too focused on finding and bringing back Sakura to worry about it. He only his mind on his goals, like always.

But now, those goals had suddenly been ripped away from him. Sakura was back, safe and sound… Or as far as he knew, anyway. And now, Itachi was in jail. He had been pissed off about it. This was going to take some time to get over. He hadn't been able to accomplish anything.

_ 'Hm… Maybe I_ should_ get with Sakura. She wants it. And I don't have anything left to do except… Revive the clan, I guess.' _

It bothered him the way he had walked in on them. All he'd managed to do was fail at his goals, and faint.

…To think that… that_ weasel_ was about to have what had always been meant for him! _'If he wasn't in jail, I would kill him right now.'_ Seething with rage, he went to see if he could find Sakura. She would make him feel better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry for the angst. Poor Itachi. T_T I don't know why I've felt like working on this more lately. I guess it's b/c I took a long break from it to think about the plot, and how to go about continuing it. I can't just let this have a lame ending. It won't be over for a while. Just so you know, I do NOT hate Sasuke. In fact, I adore him! But the plot has to be this way for now.**

**I want to thank Raven Nitemare for helping me come up with more ideas for the plot. :) it is somewhat based off of DragonBallZ idea, but better.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 18: **

Sakura received the grim news from her friend with great sadness. She couldn't believe that her sensei and her best friend had both been killed. Naruto was on his way to becoming the Sixth Hokage, she was sure of it! And Kakashi too, he could have easily made ANBU! It wasn't fair…

"I bet you really want to kill Itachi-san now," Ino was looking at her oddly. Probably trying to gauge her reaction.

"No…" She muttered weakly.

That wasn't what she wanted. Him leaving her too wouldn't solve anything. His death would be out of petty revenge, which was probably his very motive for killing them. It wouldn't solve anything if he was killed because of her anger. Though it was a likely possibly that he could already be dead. This thought worried her even more. She didn't think she could stand it if she lost him too!

"Why not?"

Sakura hesitated. "Ino… I can… I can tell you anything… right?"

"Sure. So what happened? You have a juicy gossip story to tell me?"

"Not exactly…" The pink Kunoichi seemed too scared to say anything. "Nevermind. Look, it's nothing important. We should be talking about other things now anyway. When is the funeral? Is there going to be one?"

But Ino had already guessed what it was. "So… You and Itachi, ne?"

From the look Sakura was giving her, she was not far off.

"Oh my gosh! You _did_!" The noisy blonde pointed at her accusingly.

Sakura was tempted to bite her finger off. "Keep it down, Ino-pig." She was not denying it. But she also couldn't bring herself to come right out and say it either.

"Was it consensual?"

"I'm not… I mean… I can't…" She blushed.

Ino had known Sakura for a really long time. The blonde took another sip of her tea, thinking it over. She guessed it wasn't. Sakura seemed embarrassed that he had forced himself on her. But it was obvious that she didn't entirely regret it either.

"Well, Itachi-"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice came from over her shoulder, and Sakura instantly froze.

"N-no not at all," She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Hi Sasuke-kun."

"We were just talking about your brother."

Sakura could have slapped Ino for her comment. She knew her friend well enough to know that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened, but… She wasn't exactly making things easier for her either. She cringed, hoping Sasuke hadn't overheard their conversation. He would be so angry with her if he knew all the things she had done with Itachi; with his own brother that he sworn to kill.

Sasuke sat down next to them. There were four seats at the table. And Sakura looked at the other one, wondering if Naruto would join them. Then she remembered… He was gone. Their friend would never be back to share a meal with them, or to be obnoxious at the worst moments, or to babble about how he's going to become Hokage someday, or-

"Sakura?"

A hand was on her shoulder. Her eyes sprang open. "Oh, sorry… Sasuke, I-"

"We were talking about how it's a good thing Itachi-san is in jail now," Ino covered for her.

"How is that good? As long as he's in there, the guards will protect him. I can't get to him. I can never kill him now. My life's goal has been for nothing."

So he was slightly peeved. Sakura had guessed as much. She knew this would upset him. But she couldn't help but crack a small smile at the fact that Itachi would live now. He was safe. And that was what mattered most to her.

She wanted desperately to save him from his fate, to rescue him from the rotting cells of the cruel place he had been confined to. Living without her… Sakura didn't want to go on without him by her side. But surely now she would just have to settle for second best.

They all moved out of the way for their food to be brought to the table. The three comrades sat in silence for a minute, as if they were all thinking things over. Sasuke didn't see Sakura shoot a pleading look over Ino's way, urging her to stay quiet. She just smiled and winked, signifying that she wouldn't tell. It was their secret now. And Ino knew it was not her right to say anything. Not until Sakura wanted to tell anyone else, would word get out.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino put a hand on his, to comfort him. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. And so is Sakura-chan… Right forehead girl?"

She smiled at what had become an affectionate nickname. "Yes. Let us know if you need anything." Her words lacked conviction. She seemed to be just saying them, without feeling.

By the time the meal was over the conversation had moved on to other things. They had briefly discussed Kakashi and Naruto's deaths, and how they were all affected by it. Sakura and Sasuke did not want to be alone right now, and Ino felt it was her job to offer both of them comfort. Their lunch disappeared in a flash, and Sasuke said he wasn't hungry, but found himself taking food from Sakura's plate anyway.

"So Sakura…" He looked serious for a moment. "I want to ask you something. But I'll completely understand if… well…"

"Just spit it out," She remarked casually.

Ino cringed. She could sense what was about to happen. Over the years, the Yamanaka girl had become quite good at reading people.

"Will you go out with me? I mean… on a… a date? Or… be my… I mean, well uh-"

"Don't be so awkward, baka." The blonde offered her advice, before turning to wait for the response. She now had love interests elsewhere, so the outcome was of little concern to her. She just wanted her friend to do what she wanted.

"That's kind of juvenile, for one Shinobi to ask another one out, don't you think?" Her tone was bitter, almost acid. "I used to like you, Sasuke. I honestly did. But that was a schoolgirl crush, nothing more. I'm sorry but… I can't."

"What's changed?" He narrowed his cold, black eyes at her.

"I just… I just can't."

It was clear that she was unwilling to say anything else. Sasuke sighed. "I understand. You're under a lot of stress right now."

Sakura excused herself after that. It was too awkward. She began to make the slow journey home, leaving the other two to talk. Probably about her. But she didn't care about that.

When she was being held captive by Itachi, she had often thought about how much he reminded her of Sasuke. He really did resemble him… But now she found it was different. This time she was looking at Sasuke, and comparing him to Itachi. It wasn't until now that she truly noticed all of his shortcomings.

He wasn't very good at romance, she decided. Sakura was the type of girl who had always secretly wanted a man who could sweep her off her feet. Someone to understand her, and try to get to know her before being with her, in any sense of the word.

She remembered when Itachi had taken her for the first time. It could be called rape, but it really hadn't felt like that at the time. If she kept fighting it, he would have stopped before it got that far out of hand. Or that was what she told herself. Anyway, it was a stupid thing to think about, since she had consented in the end anyway. She now craved their hard, rough lovemaking to anything she could feel with Sasuke. He was dead to her now, in that sense. He had asked her out; asked her to be his girlfriend… When all she really wanted was for someone to grab her and kiss her and hold her close. Without asking. She found this new part of herself to really be somewhat disturbing.

This was the first time Sakura had ever thought about what she wanted. She wanted someone to want her badly enough that nothing else mattered. She needed him to want her so bad that he would do anything to have her, even if she didn't agree. It was this desperate, and futile struggle that made love beautiful to her.

_ 'I am so screwed up… I have a lot of things to think about.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In her haste to get home, Sakura had forgotten all about talking to the Hokage. But Tsunade would still be there. She only hoped the same was true for Itachi.

She had nothing to do today. No one was waiting for her, and no one had any reason to. Sakura wondered if Itachi was thinking about her; waiting for her. In her mind at least, he was. She needed to see him. But visiting her kidnapped in jail was out of the question. And the more she thought it over yesterday, the more she realized… That she wanted to put his happiness over her own.

She didn't care if she never saw him again, as long as he was happy. But there was no way the nuke-nin could be happy in jail. He needed his freedom, and that was her only goal, as she made her way into Tsunade's office. But apparently she was not the only one with that idea.

"-rescued him from drowning!" Hinata finished her sentence.

"…I see. But just because he helped someone that doesn't mean he is a good person. A horrible person can still do one good deed, and– Oh, Sakura-chan. Can I help you?"

Sakura didn't know what that was about. "I need to talk to you about Itachi-san."

"The prisons are overcrowded," The busty woman wore some variation of a smirk. "And I was just looking over some paperwork on the matter when Hinata-chan came in to talk to me. I wanted to get your opinion on this anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… Itachi might be free to go. There is no way we can hold him when his crimes against Konohagakure were that many years ago. The laws say that when there is overcrowding within our jail, we are to take no more prisoners, and something else must be done about them. I was considering releasing the last prisoner before Itachi was placed there… However, that would be bending the rules a little."

Sakura's eyes lit up. So there was hope, after all. But wait… "Then Hinata-san, why are you here?"

"I was t-trying to get h-her to th-think about it. I d-didn't want to see I-itachi-san be kept there l-like this."

"I see."

Tsunade sighed. "I need to call a meeting. Of all the people involved in this. I cannot revoke my decision unless all parties present consent to it."

It was with a heavy sigh that Sakura finally understood. Sasuke would never allow that to happen. And if it did… Then he would kill Itachi. It was as simple as that. If everyone consented, he would die. If they didn't, he would be imprisoned forever, and it would be final.

"I want you two to wait outside my office until the others get here. I've sent Shizune to tell them."

The two girls and went outside to wait. Sakura leaned against a wall, and the Hyuuga girl stood near the doorway, fidgeting.

Hinata spoke up. She was normally so quiet and timid, it was surprising. "W-well… I sort of… I d-didn't mean to, but I s-saw you and…" She blushed, looking away for a moment before she somehow found the courage to speak again. "Y-you and I-itachi-san kissing…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know the characters are not "in character" in this fic. And I apologize but it would be impossible for them to be completely in character with the plot I have planned. And let's be honest, the only person who can write them exactly in character is Masashi Kishimoto himself. Since they are, after all, HIS characters, and not mine. Aside from that, it's fun to write things from a different perspective. I never claimed that my characters were "in character". I almost stopped writing this story but I decided that I should continue it anyway. I know it's not perfect and I'm sorry for that too. Regardless, I am working on a new ItaSaku and hopefully once this one is over, I will be able to learn from it and write one that is much better. Now I'm trying to just get through what is left of the plot, and finish it. Thank you. Oh, and a fair warning, there is even more "OOC-ness" coming up, and also tons of more plot twists ahead.**

-Kaline Reine


	19. Chapter 19

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 19:**

_ Hinata spoke up. She was normally so quiet and timid, it was surprising. "W-well… I sort of… I d-didn't mean to, but I s-saw you and…" She blushed, looking away for a moment before she somehow found the courage to speak again. "Y-you and I-itachi-san kissing…"_

"Did you tell-"

"N-no! I w-would never…" She blushed even more. "Love is a r-really personal thing, Sakura. I c-could tell by the way you two… I kn-know it isn't j-just… I mean, I know you l-love him!"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

Before she knew what she was doing, her arms were around the girl, hugging her. Hinata hugged her back, knowing all too well what she was going through. She had felt the same way for Naruto, even if he never knew it. And she wanted the man her friend had fallen in love with to be free. That was what had brought her to the Hokage's office today.

"So you were trying to free him… for me?" The rosette finally caught sight of what was really happening.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, b-but I don't think it's g-going to work… I tried, anyway."

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was feeling rejected. Why had things gone so horribly wrong yesterday? He hadn't counted on Ino interfering, but he had to tell Sakura how he felt. He didn't love her, that was for sure. But he was making an effort, and giving her a chance to love him. He'd never done that for anyone, and now that he had, he couldn't understand why she had turned him down.

_ 'Was it my hair? Was it my breath? Was it because Ino was there? Was my timing off? Was she having a bad day? Does she hate me? Was she just playing hard to get?' _A thousand questions, and no answers, were on his mind.

He hadn't expected Shizune to come looking for him. He was going to talk to Sakura today. He wanted to explain himself better, and let her know that he did care for her. And although he was only just realizing it, he really had been looking forward to starting a relationship with her. The last thing the Uchiha heir had expected was for her to say no. Now things would be awkward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone that had been sent on that mission were all present. It was now almost noon, and Sakura's stomach was growling. She realized that she hadn't eaten dinner last night, or breakfast today. And now it was lunch time.

But she didn't have a chance to think about that! She was too busy being nervous about this whole thing. What would everyone say? And more importantly, perhaps even the key factor here, what did Sasuke think? She had no idea what she should say or do. She decided that it was in her best interest to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to say anything bad because it might force Itachi to spend the rest of his life locked up. But she didn't want to say anything too good either, because that would be suspicious.

"I've asked you all to come back here today," Tsunade began preparing everyone for another one of her famous speeches. "To ask you a simple question. Should Itachi-san be allowed free to roam our streets?" She saw no need in stalling.

Everyone began talking at once. Everyone except for Sakura, that is. Even Hinata was talking, raising her voice to be heard over the others.

The Hokage raised a hand to silence everyone, her peach-colored nails gleaming in the sunlight. "But first… I want to give you all the details. Then I will listen to everyone's point of view, one by one."

"Now… The main reason he was placed in there was because of his status as a missing-nin, and because he refused to tell me his real reason for leaving Akatsuki. Other than that, we have no charges to hold him on, because the Uchiha massacre was too far in the past," She glanced at Sasuke to see that his expression hardened. Luckily there were no outbursts… yet. "The jails are too full and we need to find something else to do with him. However, I could bring out one of the other criminals that are in there. Either way, this poses a very obvious problem."

"Can't they just be sent to another jail?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, if our jail is full, we can-"

"No. The only place we have a treaty with concerning that is Suna, and their jail is full as well. They were recently involved in a war, and took a lot of prisoners."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her logic. "If it were up to me, I could solve the problem. Just kill the bastard."

Sakura gasped lightly at his words. Schooling her features, she tried not to show how it had affected her. Ino was the only one who managed to see. She gave her a look of pity.

"Another vital piece of information… Is that Itachi-san claims to know a way to bring Naruto back," There was a collective gasp heard around the room. "I know it sounds farfetched, but he told the guards to relay that message to me. He seems willing to bargain for his freedom. But I'd like to hear all of your opinions on the matter before I make a decision."

Chouji was the first to speak. "He _did_ save me from drowning…" Everyone murmured their agreement.

"But doing one good thing doesn't make up for him killing my whole family!" Sasuke, as was expected, objected to the whole thing. He seemed really opposed to this. "It doesn't make up for a lifetime of evil either! You need to remember, my brother is an Akatsuki member-"

"_Was_ an Akatsuki member," Ino corrected.

"_Was_ a member of _Akatsuki_," Sasuke gritted his teeth. "And he is a dangerous person. I will never stand for this! I can't believe we're even considering it."

Shikamaru cut him off. "How do we know he can really bring Naruto back?"

"We don't," Tsunade admitted. "But a small hope is better than nothing at all."

"Th-think of what N-naruto-kun would want…" Hinata chimed in, with sad eyes. Shikamaru just nodded, seeming to accept it. She looked so sad.

"What do the rest of you think?" Tsunade asked, trying to get this to move along quickly.

Sakura decided it was now or never. Things would indeed look strange if she took too long to answer. "I think we should give him a chance."

_ 'Just like I did…'_ She added silently. _'And he wasn't such a bad person after all.' _She wanted so much to tell them this, but if things went badly she could be seen as a traitor. Even amongst friends.

Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"I thought you'd be against this," Kiba admitted. "He's the one that kidnapped you. Don't you hate him for putting you through that?"

"No," She shook her head adamantly. "I mean I do, but… I think this is what Naruto would want! Even if it_ is _Itachi… He's no longer an Akatsuki member."

"Did he tell you the reason he quit?" Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. _'I know there's something she's not telling me… Damn it.'_

"No, he never mentioned it. We didn't talk much. But I… I was never afraid of him. I knew you'd come to save me. And I think it's important that we focus on what matters. I don't think he would bother coming up with a petty lie like that. Especially one that we could easily prove false. And quickly. If he says he will help us then maybe… we should let him."

_ 'Just like I let him-'_ She halted herself in her thoughts, trying not to think about it.

"I… understand your reasoning, Sakura-chan," Sasuke seemed moved by what she had said.

Tsunade was surprised. "Is anyone else against this?"

No one said anything for a minute.

"I-I think he d-deserves a chance, if it c-could bring Naruto-kun back."

"So do I," Added Ino, finally voicing her thoughts.

"Not that it matters," Kiba, who had been very quiet, decided to throw them a bone, so to speak. "But I think he's okay in my book."

Everyone turned to look to Shikamaru for approval. "How troublesome…" That meant yes.

Tsunade seemed satisfied. "Alright, thank you for your opinions. It seems that we all agree, for the most part. I'll send someone to get him from his cell and escort him here. Who wants to go?"

Sasuke slyly put up his hand.

"Not you!" Ino yanked his wrist down.

"On second thought… I'll have an ANBU bring him. In one hour, we will reconvene here to finish this."

"Why an hour?" Sakura asked, somewhat anxious to see Itachi again.

Tsunade took out a bottle of sake from her desk. "This is interfering with my lunch break."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later, Tsunade walked back into the room. Strangely, she acted like she hadn't even had anything to drink. She seemed completely sober.

Kiba and Akamaru were sitting in the floor, in the middle of everyone. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, looking really angry. He refused to talk to anyone. Hinata was sitting next to Kiba, petting his big lovable white dog while they waited. Every few minutes she would cast a sad glance in Sakura's direction. Ino and Sakura were chatting animatedly on the other side of the room. They were talking in hushed tones, where no one else could hear them. Shikamaru was slouching in a nearby chair, not paying attention to anyone. He was too busy staring at the clouds outside the window. There was only one chair, so Chouji sat in the floor right next to him, and munched happily from a bag of potato chips. He would be content until he ran out of food.

No one said much, but they were all very nervous about what was about to happen. What would Itachi be like, now that he had been captured? Was he really going to try to work with them to bring Naruto back? Could he bring him back?

Sakura was perhaps the most nervous of all and everyone could see her distress. Sasuke watched her curiously. She looked worried, and every time she would try to talk, Ino seemed to be trying to calm her down. So it seemed that she really was upset about her kidnapper being set free. No one knew of her real feelings for him. And no one knew that him being set free was the least of her worries.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi never expected his request to see the Hokage to be granted. He had only been here a short time, and already he hated it. He was loathed by all the guards and all the prisoners as well. No one liked Uchiha Itachi. And yet no one had the nerve to cross him, either. He was isolated, even if that had not been his sentence. But he preferred it that way.

The thing he could not stand was being away from Sakura. He had grown fond of her over the years, and that fondness had only grown during their more recent time together. He hoped she didn't hate him.

He was surprised, to say the least, when two ANBU guards, heavily armed, came to fetch him. Foolishly, he had asked too many questions.

"We can't answer you," The one on the left said. "We can only tell you that Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"But I hear there are lots of other people waiting there too," The other one added.

Instantly, he grew nervous. What did this mean? He had a horrible sinking feeling that they were going to allow him to be executed. He'd already heard of the overcrowding problem that this particular prison had. It seemed the only logical answer. He knew the way Konoha worked. And as a result, the Uchiha braced himself for the worst.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay so there is slight NaruHina. I hope that is ok. It's not that important to the plot, and I usually don't pair them together, but…. It fit well with this story. Don't kill me. There will be more ItaSaku, I'm just building up to it. Sorry this fic is taking such a long time to get through. I'm having fun with updating it, though. The next one I do will hopefully will be better than this. I really think I could do better. Thank you all for reading. I promise not to leave you in suspence for too much longer.**

-Kaline Reine


	20. Chapter 20

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 20:**

Walking toward the office, with the two ANBU, Itachi found himself being stared at by various citizens of Konoha. He knew they all knew he was, and what he had done. He could feel their hatred directed at him, just by the looks on their faces. They didn't know where he was going, but they still knew that they hated him.

Perhaps if he was about to be executed, it was a kinder fate.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he walked into the room full of familiar faces. This was the team that had been sent to retrieve him. Glancing around, he just looked confused and lost.

"You can go now," Tsunade instructed the ANBU.

"But-" They protested.

"We can handle things from here."

They nodded, bowed, and left. There was no arguing with Konoha's leader.

She seemed to be putting a lot of trust in Itachi. Especially since he was an S-rank missing-nin. This made Sasuke angry. But the others just watched on curiously. They got up from their places on the floor, and spread out across the room to gather near the Hokage's desk. They didn't trust being too near him, knowing how dangerous this man was.

Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata were on one side, with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke on the other.

"We've all spoken on the matter and I've reached a decision," The blonde spoke, when no one else did. "But first… I understand you claim to have the ability to bring Naruto-kun back? I want you to explain that to me."

He bowed, before taking a deep breath. In a quiet, low voice he managed to tell her. "I'm sure you know the only jutsu that can bring back a person from the dead are forbidden ones, that have a price to pay in return for the life being given back." They all nodded, thinking of Orochimaru and how he had brought back the first and second Hokage from the dead. "But I know something that not even the Sannin are aware of. I learned of it from Madara-sama, the legendary Ninja himself."

"That's bullshit…" Sasuke muttered, trying to be quiet but causing a few heads to turn.

No one else interrupted Itachi. And he just kept looking straight ahead, addressing the Hokage as if she were the only person in the room.

"I know of a special way to bring back the Jinchuuriki. While I was in Akatsuki, they told me that if the Kyuubi container were accidentally killed, it was of little consequence. There are a set of Nine special scrolls, scattered across the Ninja countries. When all Nine of them are in place, and activated correctly, the Jutsu will awaken the Nine Tailed Fox. Incidentally, there are other scrolls for other Jinchuuriki as well. One scroll for each tail. The Kyuubi has Nine, the Ichibi has just one, the Niibi has two, and so on."

"But Naruto-kun was b-buried already," Hinata looked at the ground, dejectedly.

"It does not matter," He looked at her now, trying to ignore the pink-haired girl just to her left. "I am one of two people who know of this Jutsu. But I require all Nine scrolls to do it."

"Why would you do that for us?" The Hokage demanded.

"In exchange for my freedom… I would do anything."

"Good," Tsunade laughed. "Because you just might have to. I have one more thing I have to ask you. Why were you kicked out of the Akatsuki? I demand to know the reason, if you are to be set free."

"Hai, I understand. It was because I refused an assassination mission that I was given," He cast a quick glance at Sakura, to clue her in to his well-placed lie. "I was told… to kill you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade thought it over for a moment. She had never taken that into consideration. She was wary about trusting Itachi. If that was the case, then why had he previously been so hesitant to tell her about it? But if it was a lie, there was no way of knowing. And he was being cooperative now. Maybe spending a week in Konoha's prison had done him some good, after all. She noted that he was making no move to escape, though the door was not barred, and he clearly could have.

"Why would you refuse such a thing?"

He had to think of something fast. "I didn't see any reason for it. I still don't see how Akatsuki would benefit from it. When they asked me to go after the Jinchuuriki, fine. They needed it. I'll tell you everything I know, but it isn't very much."

"Very well," She sighed heavily. "I will give you an opportunity to redeem yourself. We can talk about the rest of this later, Itachi-san. Later I want you to tell me all of the information on Akatsuki that you have; every last detail. But I warn you, that I'll be using it to send some of Konoha's Shinobi on missions and if any of it is the slightest bit inaccurate, you will be dealt with appropriately.

You will also be helping us to gain these scrolls that you speak of. That will be your redemption mission. In the meantime, you will be staying with someone that I can trust for observation purposes. You are not to be let out of their sight, for any reason whatsoever. Is all of this agreeable to you?"

The Uchiha in front of her nodded solemnly.

"But who will he stay with?" Sasuke demanded, seeming to go through all of her information the fastest.

"That has yet to be decided…" She still looked deep in thought. "It will no doubt have to be someone in this room. He can't stay with you, Sasuke. You still have a grudge against him, and that will be too risky. What about you, Hinata-chan?"

"M-me?" She squeaked. "My f-father would never a-allow it. And we already h-have a pr-pretty big clan…"

"I understand. Since you're the heir, he has to be careful… Kiba-kun?"

"You know we don't have room. My Sister's bitch just had a litter of puppies, and they take up a lot of our time. Besides, we barely have enough money to feed ourselves and all our dogs right now."

Itachi was looking at these people like they were all crazy by this point.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Well Shikamaru-san is the highest ranked Shinobi in the room. I need him to lead the missions using the information I will get from Itachi-san."

"And Chouji here is always too busy eating to keep watch over someone," The Nara gestured to his best friend.

"Ino-cha-"

"Nope," The blonde girl replied almost a little too hastily. "I have a part-time job at my parent's flower shop when I'm not on missions. And besides, my Dad is just like Hinata's. He's really strict when it comes to boys."

"I see… Well that leaves my apprentice. Sakura-chan…" Amber eyes met with the girl's emerald ones. "I can't ask you to do that. He was the one who kidnapped you. It wouldn't be safe."

Itachi had perked up at the mention of the Kunoichi's name. She was the only one he would have allowed the Hokage to place him with. But that was apparently not an option.  
_  
'I've been so foolish,' _He realized. _'Had I turned myself in, I could have been with her now. Taking her captive was the worst thing I could have done!' _And he was kicking himself for it now.

"No," Sakura replied. "I'll do it."

Everyone's heads turned, especially Tsunade's. Itachi just looked on indifferently. He couldn't afford to slip up right now. Sasuke watched through narrowed eyes as his brother deliberately restrained himself. He could see through his sibling all too easily.

"Sakura… I… I can't ask that of you." The Hokage was shocked.

"You know I can endure anything," She assured her mentor. "And as long as he is under my control… This just might make us even. And I am the only one here who has a suitable place for him to stay."

Ino and Hinata were silently cheering her on. They wanted to see her end up with Itachi, even if he was a dangerous criminal. He made her happy and best of all… Ino felt that left Sasuke open to her own advances. He would be weak and vulnerable if he ever found out about Itachi and Sakura. …Which he undoubtedly would.

"It would be a good way for you to get your revenge," Tsunade smirked at her former student. "He kidnapped you, and you were his prisoner. Now he will be your prisoner. I will entrust Itachi-san's care to you, Sakura."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," She bowed gracefully.

"But I would like to add more thing," Tsunade spared a glance in Sasuke's direction. "Itachi and Sasuke cannot go within five-hundred feet of the other. If you do, the one in violation of this agreement will be placed in jail. We will make room for you, allowing another criminal to walk the streets, who could turn out to be worse than Itachi-san. If a chance encounter occurs, then you both must leave. Is that clear?"

"Hai." They both said in unison.

Sakura just looked on, in a daze. She realized that she had no idea what to do. Everyone was looking at her. She nodded, doing her best not to blush. Keeping those two apart would be difficult.

Everyone else left the room, as if on cue. There was nothing else left for them to discuss. Sasuke was the last one out. She could tell that deep down, he really wanted to stay and see what would happen. But Tsunade would not have it. She wanted to discuss things with just the two of them now. Shizune closed the door, and went back to Tsunade's side. She was staying out of this.

Itachi had grown a little bolder and taken a few steps forward. "What am I to do, Hokage-sama?"

"You'll have to find a suitable place of employment so you can afford room and board at Sakura's house. You can't go on any missions. And stay away from the gate. Don't even think of leaving Konohagakure! You will see me once a day, for half an hour starting the day after tomorrow. During this time, you will tell me all of Akatsuki's secrets. And you have to obey whatever rules Sakura-chan decides to put in place for you."

"Hai, that is understandable."

Tsunade nodded, and continued. She was talking to her apprentice now. "Sakura… Your job is to keep a close watch on him. I trust you not to disappoint me. People will probably talk but you'll just have to ignore it. You are fully responsible for Itachi-san now. You are also responsible for ensuring that he gets to his appointments with me on time. Also, I want you to find out all you can about the scrolls. We need their location or any leads. Pick out the important bits, and get me the information as soon as you can."

"It won't be a problem," She assured her former sensei.

"Good. You may need a few days to get settled in. So I won't except anything right away. You're both dismissed."

The pink-haired girl was silent. She walked outside, and allowed Itachi to follow her. She was a little bit afraid of what he would do to her, once they were out of everyone's sight. She really hadn't wanted to take him into her home. Not like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And this is the part where the plot gets a little bit fuzzy. I wish I had thought out everything ahead of time. I had so much of this story planned. I want to end it soon but I need to finish this up the right way. There will be some sort of showdown with Itachi and Sasuke in the future and I have that part planned out. XD Well I told you I wouldn't keep him away from Sakura for too much longer. So much talking, and not enough action, I know. The story will progress more rapidly after this.**

-Kaline Reine


	21. Chapter 21

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 21:**

Itachi felt honored, in a way, to be allowed inside of Sakura's house. He'd always watched her from the outside, but never dreamed of going in. He could not bring himself to intrude upon her like that.

She'd moved here as soon as she was old enough. The pink-haired Kunoichi had wanted to move away from her parents. She had used her Shinobi earnings to pay for a nicer place to live. It made her wonder why some of the other Ninjas of her rank chose to stay with their parents or others instead… She supposed they would rather save their money. But Sakura had always liked her solitude.

The Uchiha knew this, and yet he was invading her sacred space. He felt like an intruder here; an outsider. And that's exactly what he was.

"This is an awfully big place for one person," He commented, tilting his head to the side and watching her pass him.

"Yeah well… I like my space."

Sakura was deliberately being cold to him. She wanted things to go back to normal, but at the same time she was glad she had him here. He was hers, to do with as she pleased. She didn't want to think about what had happened between them before… or the way he'd made her feel. As each memory entered her mind, she would angrily force it out.

Sasuke was supposed to have her virginity, and only Sasuke! Not his brother; not anyone else! Itachi should have to pay dearly for that. The more she thought about it, the more she realized the tactile appeal of leaving him to rot in a jail cell instead. By all rights she should have been far more opposed to the idea than she was. She knew Sasuke had figured out something strange had happened. But she could only hope he didn't know what it was.

She had never meant to turn him down, but he had asked her out so suddenly, and she didn't know what to do. Things were happening too fast, and she needed time to think. Now she regretted having told him no. Sakura had a lot going on in her life now, and she really didn't have time to date anyone. However, she hadn't even tried to explain that to him. Maybe she should-

"Sakura-chan?"

"Don't talk to me," She hissed. "You have no right to say anything. I don't want to hear it!"

Itachi look puzzled, but he sat down on the sofa in her living room. What exactly was it that she didn't want to hear? "I thought it was your mission to extract information from me. That won't work if I am not permitted to speak."

She sighed in exasperation. "Don't you need to put your stuff away?"

"What stuff? I don't own anything but the clothes on my back, remember?"

"Oh…" She looked at him, then. Really looked at him. "I'll… see what I can do. For now you should rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Where should I sleep?" From the smirk on his face, it was clear what he was thinking.

Him. And her. In bed._ Together_.

But it wasn't going to happen that way. "The guest room."

"You have a guest room?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Hai. It's right through that door." She pointed to a white door on the other side of the room. From the sofa, Itachi had to crane his neck just to see where she was pointing. He made no move to get up from where he was sitting.

She narrowed her eyes. He looked too relaxed.

"Hn."

"I should have known that would be your answer."

"Are you certain… you don't want me to join you in your room?" That infamous Uchiha smirk was as prominent as ever.

"You can sleep by your self."

"Could it be that you're… _afraid_?"

She froze. Itachi smiled cunningly then. He knew that he had won. The expression on her face told him that he'd hit a sore spot. In the blink of an eye, he was up from the couch and across the room. He'd come up behind her, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He was only inches away. No; less than an inch.

"You loved it."

When his raspy voice whispered in her ear, it made her melt… if only for a moment. Clearing her thoughts, she spun around. But Sakura quickly realized that was a mistake. For now she was face-to-face with him, and only a breath away from touching his lips with her own. Emerald eyes stared into his. Sharingan glowed red in the dark stillness of the room.

"You loved when I took you… When I showed you there was so much more to life than your boring loneliness. Your pathetic attempts at finding love in this world have sorely been misplaced; _wasted _on my brother."

"Stop it!"

"When I was in jail… All I thought about was you… and how you felt, moaning underneath me."

"You sound like a psychopath," She snapped, turning away quickly. "Go to bed, or you'll live to regret it. You don't want to stay with Sasuke, do you?"

He chuckled, before going to his room, "Fine, I'll be a 'good boy'. …For now…"

Sakura yanked the door tightly closed, slamming it. She locked it as soon as he went in. He'd left her breathless yet again, and nothing had really happened. She couldn't be so weak; she _could not_ let him get to her like this!

"Locking me in won't make it go away," He chuckled darkly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sakura woke up wondering why she felt like a prisoner in her own home. Itachi had no chakra, so he should not be a threat. He couldn't do anything to her. And yet, he felt menacing to her somehow…

She didn't have much time to think it over. Her alarm had gone off, waking her just in time for her shift at the hospital. She remembered her obligation of finding out more about the scrolls from Itachi. But that could wait until after she got off work tonight. She brushed her long hair, and got into her nurses' uniform. She cooked a quick breakfast for them before she even went to get Itachi. She found him still snoring, and sprawled out across the small plain-looking bed.

"Hello nurse," He smirked, leering at her.

Sakura fought not to blush. She turned away quickly. "Itachi-san! Put some clothes on!"

He had been lying there, fully nude. With no blanket. Apparently he'd slept on top of the covers last night.

"It was warm in here."

"I… see that. Well," She cleared her throat awkwardly, stumbling back out into the living room, and walking through to the adjoining kitchen. "Breakfast…" She mumbled.

"Hn."

He joined her a few minutes later, once he'd gotten dressed. He silently enjoyed her cooking, smiling at her whenever possible. His smile was unpracticed, and so it was a bit creepy at first. Sakura was determined to win this!

"I'm going to work my shift at the hospital today," She announced, trying anything to get rid of the awkward silence. "And you're coming with me. I'll see if I can get you a job there." Her glare dared him to argue.

Itachi just sat there. After a minute of trying to read whether or not she was joking, he decided that she wasn't. "Fine."

Sakura blinked. She'd never expected him to be so agreeable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait!" She had to practically jog just to catch up to him. Which was not an easy feat, in high heels. "How do you know where we're going?"

"You said we were going to the hospital."

"Yes, but…"

Itachi kept walking at the brisk pace, leaving her to trail behind him slightly. "I know the way. I've seen you walk to work many times." He flinched, realizing his slip-up a moment too late.

"You've what?" Sakura walked beside him then, tilting her head to gaze curiously at his face.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You… You were _stalking me_?! So it was…" She paused.

"Hn. What?"

"It was you… that I felt… I could always sense that someone was with me; following me. But sometimes I thought it was just my imagination, or that I was paranoid. You really were there… watching me all that time!"

He tried to ignore all the heads that had turned to stare in their general direction. Itachi didn't have an answer for her. He just ignored it, and kept walking. He wanted to get to the hospital, so she could do her stupid job, and he could get through the day. It was sure to be incredibly boring… But he needed to prove that he could handle this. Or else, he would never be forgiven for his crimes.

"We'll talk about this later," Sakura grumbled, when she noticed they had already made it to Konoha's hospital.

She couldn't afford to be late. There was a lot of competition for positions here. But not everyone that worked at the hospital was a Shinobi. Most of them were trained medics. But she was a valuable asset to them, because of her skill with medical Ninjutsu. She knew more about Ninjas, being one herself, and therefore could find better ways to treat them. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be chewed out if she was late.

Sakura got time off whenever there was a mission. But Tsunade always cleared it with the hospital beforehand, just like with any other Shinobi and their various secondary careers.

"Good morning," One of the other nurses greeted her. She nodded back. "Who do you have with you?"

She seemed flustered by the unexpected question. "This is Itachi-san. He's supposed to stay with me… I-"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The brunette girl remarked, hastily. "Hokage-sama told us about this. You go ahead and do what you need to do. Please forgive me."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. So this would be a little easier on her. Good. The last thing she needed were more complications.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: You can bet I'm going to have as much fun as possible with this! XD Poor Sakura, I feel so bad for her, and yet I envy her at the same time. Lol. I hope you like this. I had no idea what to do with them once Itachi got out of prison, but this idea came to me and it was cute so it worked. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you've been leaving me. I hope you will take the time to let me know how I'm doing. Sorry for the shot chapter, but I'll try to make it up next time!**

-Kaline Reine


	22. Chapter 22

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 22:**

It was boring at the hospital. Itachi had been made to wait up front all day, while Sakura treated patients. He had nothing to do. And it annoyed him how all the other nurses, both male and female, seemed to fawn over him like he was some kind of beautiful but evil doll.

"I'm going on break," A girl with short red hair framing her face got up from her seat at the reception desk. "Think you can watch things for me while I'm gone?"

She was the only one who hadn't annoyed him to death today. "Hn. Sure." He'd seen her do it all day. How hard could it be?

"Thanks! Just answer the phone if someone calls and put people in the rooms for what they're here for. There's a chart on the wall over there to help you. If you need help, ask one of the other nurses."

She tossed him a white coat, before she took off. Great. Just great. Not only was he stuck here doing her job for her while she ate lunch, but he had been told to ask the overly-flirtatious nurses for help. They giggled like idiots whenever he was near, and shot him looks.  
_  
'Stupid fucking fan girls…' _

He didn't have long to ponder that thought, before the phone did ring. "Hello?" Someone asked what room a certain Shinobi was in. Itachi flipped through the hospital records book quickly. "Room 118. Yeah…" He hung up.

That was easy enough. This job wasn't so hard. Actually, it practically bored him to tears, but he wasn't going to complain. Sakura had a much more difficult job than what he was doing. At least she wasn't here right now. That was both a good thing, and a bad thing. It was good because he wasn't tempted to drag her into the nearest broom closet and rape her. It was bad because deep down, he really missed her. This thought scared him the most.

As if he had called to her unconsciously, Sakura walked out of the long gloomy hallway. She was accompanied by a brunette nurse, wearing the same outfit as her. It was a different nurse than the one she had checked in with at the beginning of her shift.

"Oh I didn't know we had a new nurse on staff!" The girl gushed. "She's so pretty. I hope she's at least nice."

Sakura had to stifle a giggle, but it came out anyway. "That's a guy…"

"_What_?!" She shrieked. "Really?"

Itachi glared at both of them. He really wished looks could kill, before remembering that his literally could. Too bad they had sealed off all of his chakra, disabling his use of the Sharingan. Even if an Uchiha had their chakra sealed, their Sharingan could still be activated, meaning the red and black in it was visible. But the seal rendered it harmless, because no chakra could pass through. He gave them the silent treatment, but still allowed his eyes to glow red.

"Itachi-san? You're working the front desk?" The Kunoichi asked. There was a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Hai. The nurse who was here had to go on break."

"Oh my gods! He really _is _a guy!" The brunette was shocked. "You should set us up on a date, Sakura-chan!"

"I… don't think so."

Itachi just watched on in amusement.

"Awww…" The naive girl pouted, before shooting her a sly look. "Why not? Saving him all for yourself?"

Sakura blushed. "No, it isn't like that! I have to watch him for the Hokage. He's a criminal."

The girl just looked at him and blinked. "He looks harmless enough to me…" She continued to pout, as the Kunoichi led her out the door.

"We're going on break too!" She called over her shoulder to Itachi. "Stay here and keep an eye on things! There are still some nurses on duty, so they should be able to handle everything until we get back."

An extremely boring and uneventful hour later, he watched the three who had left come back in and take their places. Absolutely nothing had happened while they were gone. No phone calls, no one panicking and screaming down the halls, no new people checking in; nothing.

Sakura ignored him as she went back to what she was doing. The girl that was with her glanced over her shoulder, and winked at him as they were walking away. He shuddered visibly and then turned away. He wasn't the least bit interested.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the way home, they had stopped by the store. Itachi was silent the whole time, as he watched Sakura go through her daily routine. He'd seen her do this whole thing so many times before, but never before was he allowed to be a part of it. Even now, he found himself cast as a mere spectator.

When they had reached her house, Sakura was growing increasingly nervous. No one had made much of a big deal over her being with Itachi. That was a good sign but… He was scaring her right now. He seemed to loom over her, menacingly. She felt like she was still being stalked by him, though in a much more obvious way. And his complete silence was not helping either! It was annoying her, but she tried to stay calm, and not show her fear. She took a deep breath, and reminded herself that he had a chakra seal.

_ 'He can't do anything to me,' _She took another deep breath, as she opened the door to her house and he followed her inside. _'His chakra is sealed. And I'm not helpless anymore. I am in control here. Not him. And I have the advantage.' _She told herself this over and over, like a mantra.

Itachi moved forward, like he was trying to pin her against the wall. His face came dangerously close to hers, despite the fact that she was carrying shopping bags. Before she knew what was happening, the lock clicked shut behind her. He had locked them in together. Sakura had to remember that it was her house, and she would have locked the door anyway. Otherwise, this might seem entirely inappropriate.

She shoved him away, hard. "I'm not scared of you! Don't think you can intimidate me; that you can just use me whenever you want. You can't even use your chakra."

"Sakura-chan," he brought his hand to cup her face, softly. "I don't need the skills of a Shinobi. I have the charms… of a _man_. And that's just what you need to satisfy the part of yourself that you try so desperately to hide. You need a nice, strong man, who is capable of satisfying your needs." he bent down slowly, to hold her close again, then whispered in her ear. "_Don't lie to yourself_."

Itachi's lips pressed lightly to hers. The kiss was passionate, but barely there. He was waiting to her to deepen the kiss on her own; to admit that she wanted it just as badly as he did. But Sakura wouldn't let herself be so easily fooled.

She spun on her heel, and turned to put her things away. The Uchiha got a face full of pink hair, as she left him standing there awkwardly.

"I still have the upper hand," Sakura smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Kunoichi had disappeared into her room, and stayed there for the rest of the evening. Itachi was getting hungry, and he knew he couldn't wait on her. Going into the kitchen, he helped himself to what was available, and began cooking their dinner.

He didn't care of she had dinner plans or not. If she did, she should have told him. He wasn't a prisoner anymore, and was free to do whatever he wanted, as long as it wasn't illegal. If it didn't cause problems, any action was fair game. All he had to do was make her see… Itachi was not a patient man, however. And he wanted her _now_. Though at the moment, he was far too engrossed in his task of finishing up the meal he was cooking, to even take notice of Sakura, who had wandered out of her room, lured to the kitchen by the scent.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was not harsh, not was it pleasant.

"Glad to see you're finally out. I'm cooking dinner."

"Who told you that you could do that?"

Itachi turned to glare at her. He was cleared irked by her attitude. "I might have to stay here and let you watch me every second, but that doesn't give you the right to starve me to death, Kunoichi."

"I have a name!" She shouted.

"So do I… And I'll have you screaming it before the night's over, if you let me have my way,_ Sakura-chan_."

He put the emphasis on her name, while he carried some plates and things to set the table. Sakura wasn't helping, she just stood there. She knew she should have been a little more grateful that he'd made dinner.

The truth was, she'd been in her room crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. All these feelings piling up on her at once was so confusing. And right now, she wanted nothing more than to be rid of all this pain. She didn't even know why she was letting herself feel that way towards him… Really, she wasn't. There was nothing she could do about how she felt. And that was perhaps what bothered her the most.

"Dinner looks good," She commented, getting them both something to drink. It was better if she just put on a smile for him, and acted like nothing was wrong. She couldn't show him her weakness. "Thanks for cooking for us, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, Sakura went into the living room and Itachi followed her. He tried not to feel too awkward in her home. But it was difficult for him. He never knew exactly what to do with himself. He still liked to believe that he had the upper hand here, however.

"It's time for me to ask you some questions," The Kunoichi coldly approached what was to be the subject for the evening. She tried to contain the nervousness she felt at his close proximity. They were sitting on the couch together.

"Yes, that's fine."

"But first… My boss decided that you made a pretty good receptionist. She decided to hire you on as extra help. So you have a job now. The only time you'll be allowed there without me is when I am away on a mission. I know she said she wouldn't, but I've got to find someone to watch you if Tsunade-shishou does have to send me away."

He just nodded his head silently throughout all of this. Sakura marveled at how easy this was, so far. The Uchiha seemed fairly willing to cooperate with her.

"I have a question," He interrupted her. "The Hokage said you have to do anything that is necessary in order to gain the necessary information from me regarding the scrolls, correct?"

She briefly considered torturing him… _'No, he would definitely like that. Especially if it was me doing it.' _It almost made her want to. But she decided against it. There must be a better way.

She sighed. "I was kind of hoping you would just tell me about them. I mean, we really need the find these scrolls and you would be helping Konoha. That would look good and then the Village would forgive you."

"I won't do anything for free."

By this point, the Kunoichi was annoyed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet," He cocked his head to the side, seeming to seriously consider what he was going to ask for. "It will be different for each scroll. This time… I want… To sleep in your room."

"No way!" Sakura raised the tone of her voice just a little. She'd been trying to stay calm and collected but this was… crazy. "Pick something else."

"Fine. I want… a kiss."

Itachi's sinister smirk was enough to make her heart stop. He could have asked for anything and… He wanted a kiss from her? 'Wait… He never said…'

"Okay, I'll go find someone!" She grinned, getting up from the couch, only to be yanked back down by his firm grip. "You never said it had to be me."

He just looked at her. Itachi had always been a man of very few words. It seemed now he was tired of talking; sick of negotiating this with her. Sakura almost pitied him. It had to take a lot of guts for him to ask for something like that.

Before she could think of any other way out of it, she realized he still hadn't released his grip on her. His face was moving closer, and closer to hers… Green eyes drifted down to his sensual lips. She licked hers, unconsciously. She almost wanted to feel him do this to her; dominate her. She wanted him to take her again. But before he did, he paused just millimeters away from the sweet caress she secretly longer for.

Itachi seemed to hesitate for a moment. He thought about whether he should really be doing this or not. And deciding it didn't matter, he took her breath away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this story seems to be dragging on quite slowly, but things will heat up soon. It has a weird plot. XD I really want to start my new fic, but I'm so loyal to this one. I dunno. I have a new ItaSaku coming out as this is over though. I hope you like it too. I think it's going to be better than this one. But I like how it's turning out. They have such a tragic love.**

-Kaline Reine


	23. Chapter 23

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 23:**

The kiss was passionate and mind-blowing, just like all the other kisses he had ever given to her. Sakura found that she couldn't think straight, with him so close to her. His lips were massaging her own gently, persuading her to do what he wanted next.

Itachi wanted to ask for _that_ now, too. But he waited. The waiting would only make it better, in the end. He wanted to make it worth the information that he was about to give her, however… He deepened the kiss, pouring his soul into it.

He wanted to make her feel good, and to do things to her that no one had ever done. The Uchiha knew that he had been her first. Now he wanted to be her only lover. He found himself growing more and more possessive over the delicious little trinket, as time wore on. She was his precious little treasure, and he would never let her go.

"Mhm, Sakura-chan… I think I may have to ask you for something else before I tell you where it is," He groaned in a deep, lust-coated voice.

Sakura pushed him away. She stared at him, not quite believing that she had really allowed his tongue to enter her mouth again. And worse, she had even returned the kiss. This was getting too complicated, even for her.

"Leave me alone!" She spat, scrambling to get to her feet. Her legs were shaky, but she continued to dash toward her room. "You can keep the damn scroll for all I care! It's not worth it!"

He heard her door slam on the other side of the house._ 'Hn. That went well.' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bastard had a meeting with the Hokage today. And she would get the information out of him, one way or another. Sakura hated to admit that she had failed in anything. She hated feeling weak. Everyone knew this interesting detail about the Kunoichi. Itachi should know it too. Much to her frustration, she was almost certain that he already did.

"You have a session with Tsunade-sama today, anyway," She told him, up front and bitterly, when he came to get breakfast.

Sakura had cooked for them today. She didn't quite trust him not to drug her food. Just because he hadn't before didn't mean he wasn't above it. She had learned long ago that there was nothing this man would not do.

"Sakura…" His voice nearly failed him. "I want you to know… I'm sorry about last night."

The Uchiha was look quite frazzled this morning. She gave him a quick once-over. His hair was a mess, having tangled extensively. His eyes looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep, and he was still wearing his boxers.

"Put some clothes on."

He just stood there, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the counter. Sakura glared at the back of his head. She had a feeling he knew it, too.

"Why? Afraid of seeing something you might want?" He teased.

"You won't be laughing when The Hokage is through with you. She'll find a way to get the information out of you. I met your request, and-"

He interrupted her. "Iwagakure."

She just stared at Itachi dumbly. "What?"

"The Rock Village. Are you deaf? That is where you will find the first scroll."

Sakura was in awe. Had he really just told her where it was? "Come on. We'll skip breakfast." She began to drag him away to get ready for the long day ahead of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I see," Tsunade just nodded, while looking over some papers behind her desk. She wasn't going to ask how Sakura managed to get him to talk. That was none of her business. "Thank you for sharing this information. We won't be having our meeting today, Uchiha-san."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy today. We'll try next week sometime. I need information about Akatsuki. But anything you feel like telling Sakura-chan will be very helpful. I won't force the information out of you until then. You're both dismissed."

Sakura left in a daze. She'd barely gotten to talk. She was already dressed in her hospital clothes, and it was sure to be a long day.

"I guess you'll be coming to work with me again," She told Itachi, nervously. "I was planning on having you start your new job tomorrow, but it looks like today will be fine."

"Hn."

He couldn't care less. He would do whatever he had to do. He was glad that he would be able to be near her, anyway. All he had ever needed was walking just a few steps ahead of him, expecting him to follow. And follow he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a pretty routine day at the hospital. Sakura had gotten some uniforms for Itachi from her boss. He had expected to have to wear something more degrading, and less dignified; something along the lines of a skirt or something. There were no other male nurses. He was the only one. The only men that actually worked in the medical corp were trained medics, and had the title of doctors or better. They had gone through extensive medical training, unlike him.

The uniforms consisted of a large white medical coat, with a dark blue shirt beneath it, and simple brown slacks. He felt that it looked completely ridiculous on him, but he had no other choice. He'd watched the front desk all day long in this attire, and no one had really said much to him.

"When we get home, I want the location of the next scroll," Sakura informed him, on their short walk to her house. "I'm too tired to fight about it. Just name your price and I'll see what I can do. But it would be in your own best interest to just help me."

"Hn."

That wasn't an answer, but it seemed to satisfy her enough for now. Itachi had absolutely no intention of giving up anything for free. He'd always wanted something that he could use as leverage against her… Here was the perfect opportunity. He would have been a fool to pass this up.

When they got home, it was a little past Six. Her shift was supposed to end at Five o' clock, but Sakura had to stay late to deal with an unruly patient. That guy had made Itachi look like an angel, by comparison. As a result, Itachi had to stay late and help out too. The next shift hadn't really minded having him help out at the front. There was always paperwork to file, records to look up, injured people to admit, medics to dispatch, or phones to answer.

Sakura unlocked her door, and practically dragged Itachi inside. She was too tired to do anything else. Using her chakra to heal people took a lot more out of her than Itachi's job required.

He almost felt guilty for putting her through all of this. He'd never wanted anything but for them to be happy together… He sighed, and went to the kitchen.

"You didn't take a lunch break today," He took out some things to cook. "And we skipped breakfast so you could have us run to the Hokage's office. Just let me cook dinner for us."

Sakura was wary of his cooking, but decided to chance it. She sat down and for once, turned on the TV. She hadn't watched television in a long time. Some nature show was on. She wasn't really paying attention, being much more focused on replenishing her chakra supply for next time. Her job right now was simply to rest, and nothing more.

While he was busy, she smiled to herself. It was kind of nice having someone else around to help out with these small things. She wondered if she could talk him into cleaning for her too.

_ 'Psh, I doubt it.'_

She nearly laughed, having to stifle it at the last second, as Itachi came around the corner.

"Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat out here?"

Sakura just shrugged. She really didn't have any rules in her house for things like that. She could eat where she wanted to, whether it was the kitchen table, the counter, the couch, or even in her bed. Speaking of her bed, she knew that his motive for all of this was only that he wanted in it. Nothing more…

He'd cooked some kind of exotic looking pasts dish. Sakura's stomach growled when she smelled the food he brought in. There was a fresh batch of green tea in a pitcher, and two glasses from her own cabinet. He didn't seem to have bad taste… He sat down next to her, and watched the show with her. Sakura tasted the food, and her eyes lit up. It was marvelous!

"This is pretty good."

"Hai. Thank you."

They ate in silence. Sakura wanted to ask him about rhe next scroll, but she was too tired to argue with him right now. And she also didn't want to ruin their dinner. Deep down, she was afraid of what he might ask of her.

Once they were finished, he took their plates and started cleaning up. Sakura grabbed her own. "Don't worry about it. You cooked, I've got this."

"No," He firmly pushed her back onto the small sofa. "You're tired, and I can tell that you have very little chakra. Just rest for now… You might need the energy later."

She blushed when she realized what he was implying. But the Uchiha-turned-chef was already gone. How could he even sense her chakra, if he had none of his own?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't until later that night that they had another talk concerning her side-mission. Sakura was feeling slightly better, even though she knew that what she needed was a good night's rest.

"What would you say if I told you I didn't know where any more scrolls were?" He asked suddenly. She hadn't expected him to be the one to bring up the subject first.

"Well… I'd want to know who does know, so we could find out. That is my mission."

"I see," There was a pause. "I think my memory might be a little fuzzy… Perhaps if you could do something to jar my memory…?"

She sighed. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. What is it?"

"I want something from you… A blow job." He said it like it was nothing unusual and a perfectly normal request!

Sakura grimaced. Was everything always going to be sexual? Would she have to do all of these degrading things in return for each of the scrolls? There had to be some other way around this.

"I'll never do that!" She hissed angrily, despite hoe tired she was. "You may have forced me to, back when you were in charge. But you forget now that I'm in charge… Things like that won't work."

"Are you saying that you would do it if I forced you, then?"

"No, I'm saying pick something else."

"You said that the last time," He advanced on her. "However, as I recall, sweet Kunoichi… Last time you also gave in."

Hot. Wet. Pressing. Suction.

His lips were on hers before she could react. Sakura tried to push him away, but he was only more persistent. Their bodies inched closer, and his tongue dove deeper. She groaned in response to try to get him off of her. But this only encouraged him.

Itachi had said that he'd behave himself if he was let out of prison. But he didn't think Sakura would tell anyone that might send him back there. And this was worth it. He waited, adamantly kissing her, and using the persuasion of his body to get what he wanted. Finally, he felt her shiver beneath him, and he knew that he had won.

She felt pressure on the back of her scalp, and knew he had taken hold of her hair. Gently, he led her down his body, until she was face to face with the button to his pants. She had slipped down the side of the couch to kneel in the floor. She stared at it, distracting herself by tracing over the intricate design with her eyes. She tried to focus on anything else, clearly not wanting to do this. At the same time, she secretly knew, there was something sinful and dark about all of this that had her curious as to what would happen next.

Itachi glared down at her. When the Kunoichi made no move to do anything, he unfastened them and pulled his pants down hastily.

"I'm losing my patience. If you don't hurry, I just might forget the location of that second scroll and that of all the other scrolls too, for that matter."

Sakura bit her lip. Did she really have to do this? It was the only way he would tell her about the second scroll. She'd only gotten the location of the first one because she had cooperated with the kiss, and she knew it.

She looked at him. Even in the low light of the house, she could see small details. She'd never seen a man that wasn't fully erect before. And despite her better judgment, Sakura was curious. She knew Itachi's was big, but even smaller it was still of a good size. She'd never managed to really get a good look at him before now.

"Like what you see?" He was amused.

"Shut up, bastard-"

She felt herself being smothered against his hips and her mouth involuntarily grazed the edge of the long, smooth shaft. Itachi was getting harder. She could feel it. This unnerved her more than a little, but… She sighed, knowing he was becoming impatient, and wouldn't wait much longer.

He groaned when a hesitant tongue reached out to taste him. It was a teasing taste, and now there would be no stopping him, until he was fully satisfied. Itachi thrust his hard length into her mouth, filling her mouth full of himself. Sakura made a whine of protest at his actions, which of course only felt really good to him. He waited for her to start moving, but when she didn't, he did the work for her, thrusting in and out of her mouth relentlessly.

To avoid gagging on his massive arousal, Sakura decided that the best course of action was to cooperate with him. It was better than being suffocated. She could feel him hardening inside her mouth, as she worked her tongue over him.

Itachi was already close. When he felt her beginning to get more into it, he lost himself. Letting her name spill from his lips, he released his sticky seed down her throat. But Sakura tried to pull away at the last minute, getting some of it on her face. He smirked, looking down at her and wiping some of it away. She glared at him angrily.

He chuckled to himself. Was there nothing that she would not agree to now? _'Poor foolish little Kunoichi… If only you knew who the other person was that knew of the scrolls… I wonder, would you turn to him for aide instead?' _

He wondered if Sasuke would even tell her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am very sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I'll try not to take this long of a break from it anymore. I had to figure out where the scrolls would be, and what would happen with the plot. I hope you're not bored with this.**

-Kaline Reine 


	24. Chapter 24

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 24:**

"No! You said you'd tell me where it was!" Sakura protested.

"And I never go back on my word. I said that I would tell you… Only if you freely _gave me_ a blow job. You gave me nothing. I had to take it from you instead. That's not the same thing. I think I may need a repeat performance in order to reconsider-"

"That's _it_!"

Sakura had had enough. Itachi just wasn't going to cooperate unless she did these… these unforgivable, sinful things with him! All he was after was her body, and this was not how she wanted her body to be used. This was shameful.

"Where are you going?" Despite the concern, his tone was still teasing.

"To the Hokage's office. I'm telling her what just happened, and what's _been_ happening! And when she find's out that you-"

He grabbed her arm, tossing her back on the couch. "Sakura-chan, please… There is no need for that. I'll tell you where it is."

"You have ten seconds…" That was it. Sakura Haruno had officially just lost her patience with this man.

"You will find it in the forest, in the middle of a small shrine. It was made to honor the spirits of the forest. According to legend, the spirits guard the second scroll. Nothing is really stopping anyone from walking up and taking it, other than fear of mere superstitions. The Hokage should know where this shrine is located."

That sounded crazy. It sounded like a lie. How could it be so easy? But at this point in time, Sakura had no other choice but to believe him. She would tell The Hokage tomorrow. If Tsunade said she'd never heard of the shrine, then she would tell her what Itachi had been doing all this time. That would take care of most of her problems. Naruto would stay dead, of course. But perhaps that was meant to be.

"…Sakura?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Can you… stop pulling my hair now?"

"…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Itachi spent another evening locked inside the very warm guest room. And Sakura got to sleep soundly in her bed. He almost wanted to laugh to himself the next morning. She walked in on him nude again.

"If you're getting tired of that, I'd suggest you learn to knock first. Or turn on the air conditioning. Your choice, Kunoichi."

"I have a name, and it's not 'Kunoichi'," She sighed, turning around for him to get dressed. "And the air has been on all night. It's just how that room is. There isn't much that I can do about it."

She decided that maybe it was better if they just didn't speak right now. Sakura made sure his uniform was in order, before making a quick breakfast for them. Soon they were on their way.

They were already off to an awkward start this morning, because of a certain younger Uchiha that they happened to run into along the way. Sasuke sent a death glare Itachi's way, before smiling politely at Sakura. Well, it wasn't really a full-blown smile. It was more of a teasing smirk, but it was good enough to catch her attention.

She ignored him, and they finished their trip to the Hokage's office.

"What did you find out today?" Tsunade asked, without looking up from her work.

Normally the woman was a slacker. But Shizune, her assistant, had been particularly on her case since she had gotten so far behind on all the paperwork that one time… Shizune threatened to take all of her sake away, if she didn't comply and do her job right. But that wasn't something you just tell everyone, of course.

"The location of the second scroll-"

Itachi cut her off. "Is in the shrine of the forest protector, not too far from Konoha. I'm sure you must be familiar with it, Hokage-sama."

"That's helpful," The blonde woman agreed. This time she looked up, narrowing her eyes at him vivaciously. "But you know… I only have so much patience left, Uchiha-san. You could perhaps be a little more helpful, and provide us with the details of more than one of these scrolls at a time. After all, we aren't even sure they work."

Sakura stood and watched silently, as her former-captor stood up to the leader of their village.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Get out of my sight!" Tsunade growled. "Dismissed!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was lunchtime when Sakura heard the news that Shikamaru and the rest of Asuma's team had been sent to the shrine in the forest to gather the scroll. She saw Ino only long enough to wish her luck, before they had to leave.

She and Itachi shared a lunch break today, and as a result, they ate together.

"I already know what I want in exchange for the third scroll," He told her, not even bothering to glance in her direction, as he finished his ramen.

That's right. They were eating at what used to be Naruto's favorite place. Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura thought that she would be unable to ever set foot in here again. However, now that Itachi was with her, she had to find some place to eat. He'd insisted on her not working through her lunchbreak again today.

"Dare I ask what that is?"

"Hn," Itachi shook his head. His raven colored hair fell in his eyes. "It's best if we discuss this matter in private."

"I have a feeling I'm going to hate it…" She glared at him, bitterly.

Tactfully, the Uchiha decided to change the subject again. "I've never had ramen like this before. It's quite good."

"…Hai."

She knew she was in for it. His next request was sure to be something awful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, as she changed out of her nurse uniform, and into something much more comfortable, Sakura dreaded the thought of what would await her later. They had gone for take-out on the way home. This week had been exhausting and draining for both of them.

Itachi waited patiently in the living room for her return. He was sitting on the sofa, not really doing anything. There wasn't much here for him to do. Already, he was growing bored with his new surroundings. Even at the Akatsuki base, there had been plenty of things to do. And even if there were no extra-curricular activities, he could always train. Training was something he was not permitted to do right now. He didn't have anything to get his mind off his problems, or distract him from Sakura. And that was yet another problem.

When the pinkette girl returned, she sat on the couch next to him, against her better judgment. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of yesterday. Sakura was pretty sure that was what he had in mind.

"I know you want to ask me what it is."

"Not particularly," Sakura yawned, flipping on her television. "I'd rather put that subject off for as long as possible. Can you blame me?"

"After the way I treat you, I suppose not. I apologize, Sakura-chan."

She looked at him, stunned. Had he really just told her he was sorry? She quickly decided that it didn't matter. "That hardly makes up for it, you know."

"Hn," Itachi shrugged, slyly putting his arm around her while they sat together. "Well you can relax tonight, koi. All I want is to sleep in your bed, from now on."

He could sense her tensing up. This set Sakura up to automatically go on the defensive. "_No way_! I gave you a perfectly fine room, all to yourself! There's no reason why we should have to share a bed!"

"No… But I could personally think of plenty of good reasons why we _should_." His eyes shifted over her body.

"Go to hell." She stared stubbornly at the TV.

"I think you misunderstand me, Sakura… I only want to _sleep_ there. I won't ask anything more of you than that."

The girl sighed. She didn't know why she was even bothering to trust him. "Do you swear?"

"I give you my word."

"Okay. That's fine, as long as no one else finds out about it. This agreement will stay between the two of us. Now tell me where the scroll is."

"I'll tell you in the morning. If I give away the location now, you will have no reason to do as I have asked."

"_I'm_ the one who should be distrusting _you_!" Sakura hadn't realized that she had raised her voice to the point of shouting. "Besides… You're already screwing up my personal life! Sasuke would probably be coming over, if you weren't staying here. Hokage-sama ordered him to stay away from you, remember?"

"That isn't my fault."

He was secretly glad that Sasuke wouldn't be around. _'This serves him right, if he thinks he can steal my Sakura away from me. The girl is mine.' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The mismatched pair continued to bicker and argue, until it was time to go to bed. Itachi stayed in the living room, until Sakura had finished her shower. He had decided that since he was now going to bed staying in her room, he wanted to share her shower too.

Sakura had decided that she just didn't care anymore. She'd let him have his fun. She'd let him have this whole damn house, as long as he kept his hands off her! She wanted to be free from his hungry gaze. It was slowly driving her mad, and she knew that had always been his intention.

"The shower's all yours," She stated dryly, going to the kitchen to get a drink for herself.

He got up, as if to go to her room to have his shower. However, she could hear the faint footsteps of the Uchiha, tracing her back to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of cool water from the tap. It was perfectly safe to drink.

"Why do you always take a glass of water to bed with you?"

"Well I need it to take my-" She stopped, seeming to catch herself giving away more information than she should.

That caught his attention. "Your what? Go on."

"It's nothing. I just get thirsty at night."

"Sakura-chan, I know you better than that. It's evident from the blush on your face that you're hiding something. What is it you were going to say, before you stopped?"

It wouldn't have bothered her to casually mention it, if it were anyone else but Itachi. She wasn't sure what he might do if he found out. It certainly wouldn't discourage his promiscuous behavior.

"I need it to take my birth control pills. Plus, I really do get thirsty at night."

"You're on the pill?" Itachi looked at her skeptically.

"Hai," Sakura nodded. "Most Kunoichi take them, just in case something goes wrong on a mission. It wouldn't do for all of us to be having those kind of problems all the time. And it's much… safer… this way. Common sense, really."

"I see…"

With a smirk, he walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. He was clearly contemplating something. Sakura didn't even want to know what it was.

Luckily, she found herself to be alone at last, while he was getting ready for bed. She couldn't believe she had agreed to let someone share her bed. When Itachi had kidnapped her was the first time she had ever shared a bed with another human being. She wasn't used to it. And no one else but her had ever been in her own bed. She was feeling a little nervous about it.

Time seemed to go by rather quickly. When Sakura walked into the room, Itachi was just coming out of the bathroom, and towel drying his hair.

He left just the towel around his waist, and attempted to climb into the bed with her.

"I don't think so!" Sakura shouted. "You can put some damn clothes on first!"

She shoved him out of bed, and Itachi landed on the floor. It served him right, as far as she was concerned. "Alright… I need to move some of my stuff in here, anyway."

"Absolutely not. Our deal was that you could sleep in here. Not bring everything with you. That is still your room, and this is still my room!"

He picked himself up from the floor, and stood in the doorway, leaning sexily against one side of the doorframe, with his hair still wet and untied, hanging over one shoulder. "And why so adamant about it?"

"It…" She blushed, but was trying to hide it. "Wouldn't look right if someone found your stuff in my room. Especially so soon after you staying here. I just-"

He laughed, walking down the hall to find a clean pair of boxers. This was going to be fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't had a chance to work on this fic for so long! But as you can see, I did not give up on it. I just got busy and I wasn't feeling like working on it for some reason. This fic is so long already, and it still has such a long way to go. Well, anyway… Enjoy it. Updates shouldn't take this long anymore, hopefully. I kind of got writer's block for this fic. Maybe I'm over it now. I hope it was worth the wait!**

-Kaline Reine 


	25. Chapter 25

**Moroha Katana (Double-Edged Blade)**

**Story # 0001**

**by Kaline Reine**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Naruto fanfiction story that I ever planned out. It came to me one day when I first started watching the show, and I was really bored. Over time, I have added many ideas to this one. It's really important to me, and I will try very hard not to mess it up. I know some of you don't like Sakura but this story involves her in the plot. It also has Sasuke, Itachi, and other important people. So deal. **

**WARNINGS: I have no idea what this story may contain. It may include, but is not limited to, sex violence, rape, abuse, angst, and just suffering in general. There is craziness and a really wild plot. So bear with me. Main pairing is ItachiXSakura. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the related characters or setting. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to write about them. **

**Chapter 25: **

The next day, true to his word, Itachi told her where the third scroll was.

"The Hidden Mist Village has the third scroll. She will have to talk to the Mizukage about it. They'd probably be willing to negotiate a trade or payment of some sort. All Konoha would have to do is send someone to get it."

Sakura sighed. It was too early for her to process all this information. "We need to tell Hokage-sama about this before work, so she can start the negotiations."

They had already been on their way to the hospital when he told her. The girls' pink hair swayed back and forth, tangling viciously in the wind. She led the way to Tsunade's office, where one of the guards let them in. She noticed they had raised security for some reason…

"Tsunade-sama, I have news of the third scroll."

"Do tell," Tsunade seemed to be patiently waiting for it.

"It's in Kirigakure. Itachi-san said the Mizukage has it?"

"I know just the thing," She pulled out a key from her desk, and gave it to her assistant. "Shizune, go get the special scroll, the one Mist was after that time."

"Hai."

In a few moments, the woman came back. Sakura noticed Itachi's eyes wandering to places they shouldn't on both women. The Hokage couldn't care less, but Shizune certainly seemed to notice. She pulled her kimono a little more tightly around herself.

Itachi smirked. She didn't realize that it made her curves all that much more visible. He huffed when Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. He'd be sure to ask her about it later. For now he just stopped.

Shizune gave Tsunade the scroll, and the Hokage looked at it, putting the key away. It still had a seal on it. "We're a bit short handed with Shinobi right now. Sakura-chan, could I ask the two of you to deliver this scroll and exchange it with the other one? The Mizukage would do anything to get her hands on this. I will send a message to let her know you're coming."

Sakura looked hesitant for a minute, glancing at Itachi who stood beside her, and blushing. She never thought she'd be asked to go on an actual mission with him, especially somewhere like that.

Reluctantly, she answered. "Hai, I'll go." Itachi just nodded his own consent too.

"Very well, you are to leave at once," The Hokage glared at Itachi. "And you… If you harm so much as one hair on her body- anywhere on her body- I will personally see to it that you take your very last breath with my hands around your throat. And I'm told I have a very crushing grip."

Even he had heard about the woman who could channel chakra anywhere in her body to make herself stronger. He'd seen Sakura do it before, too. He had no doubts that her threats were real.

"Of course."

Once the two had been given the scroll, and left for their mission, Shizune turned to her. "Are you sure it's wise to leave him alone with her? Especially that far away from the Leaf Village?"

Tsunade laughed heartily. "Oh poor Shizune, don't you know anything about love?"

Her assistant blinked. She was surprised, to say the least. "Love? _Those_ two? Tsunade-sama, you don't really think-"

"It's not for me to decide."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two figures were headed back toward the city.

"So…" The Uchiha began. "Can't stand for me to look at other women, ne?"

"That isn't it at all! I just think it's disgusting the way you ogle people all the time."

"Only when it isn't you," he made a show of once again examining her from head to toe.

She should be used to this by now. Sakura rolled her eyes. She always felt like she was being constantly scrutinized whenever she was in his presence. It was really nerve-wracking.

"We have to pack for our mission," She snarled angrily. "Let's just go."

Itachi was silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long for them to be on their way. No one stopped them on the way out, as they usually did to tell Sakura goodbye. Everyone in the village still avoided Itachi like the plague or something. The girl was almost grateful that she didn't have to deal with anyone bothering her. She was not in the mood today. Soon they were traveling at high speeds, rushing through the trees Ninja-style.

It had taken her too long to change out of her work clothes, and back into normal Ninja gear. But the feel of her normal work clothes felt so familiar and good… She could almost forgive Itachi for being such an ass, if she got to get away from the monotony of the village for a while.

"Can we stop for a bit?" Itachi asked. "I'm getting thirsty."

"What? Are you serious?"

She looked back at him. He looked serious. She jumped down from the trees, near a small stream. He filled a canteen, before tucking it back away into his Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura could not believe he was actually wearing it. Even after all of this… The man had to be insane. Or maybe…

_ 'Oh no, what if he is still in Akatsuki? What if he could have lied somehow? Tsunade didn't check first to see if the Mizukage really had the scroll we're going after…'_ The realization hit her suddenly, nearly as solidly a rock hitting her in the forehead. _'He could be planning to kidnap me again. No one else is with us. He could… do whatever he wanted… with me…' _

Fear and panic began to settle again, even as his back was turned to her. Sakura gulped and took this chance to fill her canteen too. They still had a long way to go, if this was even the mission she thought it was supposed to be. She felt like it was some sort of mistake. After what he did, Itachi was being allowed to escort her on a mission? This was insane!

But she couldn't let her fear show. She couldn't let him know that she was onto him, and-

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"Eeek!" She screeched when he tapped her shoulder, nearly falling into the creek before he grabbed her. "Ah! Let me go!"

The Kunoichi managed to fight him off of her. Itachi looked stunned. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Let's go."

In a sudden burst of chakra, she jumped back into the trees, aiming high. The Uchiha shrugged and followed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He really wished he knew what was eating away at Sakura. They were almost to the village now, and still she was very tense. They'd had to sleep outside on the cold ground yesterday. But at least it was only a one and a half day journey to Kirigakure.

In a rare moment of mercy, he'd let her sleep peacefully last night. They'd had to share a sleeping bag, since Sakura only had one… It was the one that she had forgotten on her previous mission. Whenever Itachi thought of that mission, and the way that she'd had to share a sleeping bag with Sasuke, his blood boiled. He did not like the thought of his little brother touching her, or worse, of her liking it. In a way, this made him glad that Sasuke was not allowed anywhere near him right now.

Sakura still looked shaken up this morning, and it made him wonder if it was something he had done. Then again, perhaps she was always like this on her missions. She seemed different from the way she'd been on the last and only one he'd ever seen her on… But still.

"There it is," She said, stopping short. "The Great Naruto Bridge."

"From what I understand, you and your team played a large role in assisting them with it."

He was trying to change the subject, but he saw that he'd failed when little tears fell from her eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it hurt him to see Sakura cry. That was something so awful… She was a Shinobi and they didn't cry for no reason. It was considered a weakness to show emotions. So then why…?

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Itachi moved up behind her, and gently nuzzled the back of her neck. "I know it's not easy to deal with it. But just think, as soon as we're done with this, you can have your friend back.

She hated the way even the name of this bridge upset her. It made her think of her lost friend. But even more tan that, she hated the way Itachi's breath on her neck caused goosebumps. So she did the only feasible thing- She harshly shoved him away.

"You'd better not be lying! Bastard!"

Before he could regain his balance, and get over his initial shock of what the girl had done, she was walked hurriedly toward the entrance to the bridge.

Sakura was feeling a little better about the situation, now that they'd made it to the Mist Village. The bridge was left unguarded, as the two Shinobi walked onto it. Normally there would be lots of people going to and from the Mist Village. There was no one here, it was early morning still. They had made it in shorter time than they had hoped for. The trip had taken less than a day for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Mizukage had welcomed them into her office. "I received the letter from your Hokage late last night. I have the scroll you seek. Here."

She simply gave it to them, with a smile. She was awfully trusting… Sakura was surprised Itachi wasn't staring at her, the way he had with Tsunade and Shizune before. Had he really only done that to irk her?

The Mizukage was an attractive woman. She had a great figure, and long hair that swept around her face, down her back, and even over her neck, in some sort of crisscross or zigzag pattern, then came to a messy sort of tie on top. It was kind of neat to look at. Her clothing was no different from any female Mist Ninja. Prior to this mission, she hadn't even known that the Mizukage was a woman.

Sakura handed over the scroll that Tsunade had given her. Itachi just stood silently, as both of the girls examined the scrolls they had traded. The Leaf Kunoichi was ashamed that she couldn't tell if it were legitimate or not.

"Is this real?" She asked Itachi, giving the scroll to him.

He looked at it for a minute before answering. "Hai."

"Alright," She turned to face Kirigakure's leader. "May we go?"

"Of course. I have no doubts that this scroll is the real deal. Do you require escorts upon leaving? Kirigakure isn't always the safest place."

Sakura felt uneasy. Something seemed kind of off about this, but… _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid again.'_ She had heard some kind of rumor about people being escorted out of Kirigakure and then their villages getting a huge bill with fees for those services later. It could have just been a rumor, though.

She bowed, while Itachi did the same, and they turned to leave. "No thank you, that won't be necessary. Bye."

"Farewell."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were walking along the bridge, when Itachi seemed to sense that something dangerous was coming. The Kunoichi had felt it too. There were some other Ninja coming up behind them. And judging from the way they carried on, they were native to Kirigakure.

"Great, just what we need…" Sakura sighed.

The Uchiha smirked. "Hn."

He turned to face them in what was clearly a fighting stance. The Mist Shinobi just looked at him. Two of them started to laugh. One of them appeared out of the water and materialized behind them. Sakura kicked out with her leg, without even turning around, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled, getting up.

She still didn't turn around. She had to keep her eyes on the others.

"I've got them," Itachi muttered, where only she could hear. "You take him on."

"Right!"

The girl was looking for a good fight anyway. She needed to work on her fighting skills, so they didn't get rusty over time. This was a battle she was sure to enjoy. Itachi seemed like he had been looking forward to it too, but it didn't show as much behind his mask of stone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for taking forever to update this again! That really isn't like me. I haven't lost interest in this pairing, either… I've just been busy with other things. But I really want to finish this, and it's not on hold or anything, just taking my time with it. I'll try to keep you waiting too long this time around, though. And… I fail at fighting and action scenes. XD**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
